Coming Home
by EvieMay
Summary: Sheppard's world is turned upside down by the arrival of his sister, Jesi. Her ancient gene causes havoc and leads them down a path they are fated to travel. John, Rodney and OC centered, but the team is always there.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it. However, if TPTB ever stumble across my drabble and decide to use any of it, please invite me to watch the episode filming! Better yet, let me play a silent extra! I come complete with my own Air Force uniform! Yeah, that'd be nice!

_**Prologue**_

_The ancient lost city of Atlantis slowly roused to wakefulness from 10,000 years of deep slumber. Her old bones creaked with disuse, yet remained strong enough to protect the ones who woke her. She sensed among them the one who'd remained behind for all those years, changing out the power source and keeping them both alive. She also sensed the special one who is the key to her survival. She watched over him, tenderly stroking his mind with her quiet whispers while slowly revealing her great mysteries. Aching with the joy his mere presence aroused within her, a longing so profound she shuddered and burst forth from her hiding place in the great depths of the cold, dark sea. Her child, the first of the first, home at last. She would bide her time, let him absorb and learn all he must in order to fulfill his destiny. Ah! Her old heart sang with love. She missed the others who'd left so long ago, but knew the future lay with the one here now. With a sigh, she set about protecting him as best as she could, which proved more difficult than she'd imagined. The man had an uncanny knack for trouble. In time, he would take his rightful place as ruler of the wondrous city. Until then, she watched over him and those with whom he made his life. She even managed to enjoy the interesting dynamics of human relationships. _

**Chapter One**

The no longer lost city of Atlantis observed her two favorite charges with wry enjoyment. The term 'lost' still amused her. She knew right where she'd been for all these years. It seemed to her the inhabitants who'd abandoned their city were really the lost ones.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard walked with his friend and teammate, Dr. Rodney McKay, their footsteps echoing down the unusually empty corridor. They had just returned from a scientific mission and McKay had pushed himself beyond his natural endurance. Sheppard watched McKay closely for signs of fatigue. For a genius, the scientist had no idea how to monitor his own health.

"All I'm saying is, you have to take better care of yourself, McKay! With your hypoglycemia, you need to pay more attention to your food intake. You almost fainted on that last mission. We don't need that kind of trouble!" Sheppard watched McKay's face redden as he began to splutter. The man wore buttons that screamed 'push me' and he was happy to comply in the name of friendship.

"I do not faint; I pass out! Besides, 'Colonel McTrouble', you seem to have forgotten our roles in this little drama." McKay's arms began to gesticulate, a sure sign he was gearing up for a full-on rant. "_You_ play the cavalier hero who leads us head first into trouble, and _my_ understated, yet much more important, role is that of the rarely appreciated genius left to save the day, and with never enough time or resources, I might add."

"What? I don't lead us 'into trouble'!" Sheppard halted in mid-stride and turned an affronted gaze toward the smug scientist. "Do we really want to have this argument, McKay?"

McKay, who'd stopped to square off with Sheppard, gave his friend a long, assessing look before rolling his eyes and tossing his hands up in frustration.

"Oh all right! I concede that sometimes, on occasion, I might get us into small 'situations', but I get us right back out again…usually." McKay's stomach spoke up with a loud rumble. He hated it when Sheppard was right, and the man was right more often than he was wrong. "Can we eat now, or would you rather lead me into trouble by starving me into the very hyperglycemic shock you keep harping on me to prevent? I really don't want to visit Carson's infirmary again today!"

"Don't tempt me, Rodney!" Sheppard said, his twitching lips giving away his enjoyment of the verbal duel. "Let's go feed your beast."

McKay grunted, but hurried to keep up with Sheppard's long strides as the colonel set off once again for the cafeteria.

When the two men entered the bustling cafeteria, they spotted their teammates, Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex, already seated. Sheppard acknowledged them with a quick nod and received a wave and nod in return. Sheppard and McKay grabbed trays and worked their way through the lunch line in a record-setting ten minutes before joining Teyla and Ronon.

"Daedalus docked while we were off world," McKay mumbled around a mouthful of something gooey.

Sheppard watched with a look bordering between amazement and disgust as McKay furiously stuffed food down his gullet. How the man managed not to choke was beyond him.

"Yeah, Elizabeth mentioned that when I saw her earlier. She said you have a new woman on the payroll, but she didn't give me a name. She did say the lady asked for me. I don't know many scientists, so I'm not sure what that's all about."

"First, she's not a scientist. Second, I'm not sure why she's coming to my staff. I had no say-so in the matter, which bothers me to no end. General Landry sent along a cryptic message saying she should be a welcome addition to my staff. I just hope she's more competent than the rest of my idiots!" McKay said, loudly smacking his food. Although unwarranted, his distain for his fellow scientists, or for that matter anyone else who dared voice an opinion, was legendary.

"Your 'idiots' have saved each of us many times, Dr. McKay. I do not think you need to worry about them as much as you do." Teyla reminded the lead scientist with a deadpan look and laughing eyes.

"Huh, I feel sorry for anyone who has to deal with him all day long! They must have the patience of Kevi to put up with the sound of his voice," Ronon growled low enough for Teyla's ears.

The young Athosian woman choked on her water and quickly raised a hand to cover her mouth.

"What?" McKay asked, suspiciously eyeing the pair. He suspected they were teasing him good-naturedly behind his back. Having never let people get close to the 'real' Rodney, he wasn't quite sure how to take their easy banter without getting upset and defensive.

Teyla kept her eyes focused on the occupants of a table across the room while Dex innocently shook his head and raised his shoulders. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought," McKay said imperiously.

"Maybe she is your new staff member." Teyla indicated a pretty, young blonde woman standing beside the table at which she'd been staring a moment ago.

McKay craned his neck to get a look, and his jaw dropped. "She's stunning! I hope she is my new assistant. Maybe there is a God!"

Sheppard turned in his seat to check her out. "Okay, where is she, McKay. Oh, I see her…wait a minute! It can't be…" Sheppard's hazel eyes narrowed and his mouth compressed into a displeased line. He shoved up and away from the table.

"She's hot, isn't she? Just remember, I saw her first Colonel!" He doesn't have to get every girl, does he, McKay thought to himself.

"Back off, McKay! That's my sister you're thinking about sexually harassing!"

"What? No, no, no, no…wait…did you say sister?" stammered McKay, but he was talking to Sheppard's rapidly retreating back.

Sheppard strode purposefully toward the petite woman who stood talking with Major Lorne. When he was close enough, he reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Jesilyn, what the Hell are you doing here?"

Jesi's surprised face tumbled into delight, and she jumped into Sheppard's arms. She latched onto him with her arms and legs and let loose a deep delighted laugh.

"John-John! Aren't you glad to see me?" She plastered his face with loud, sloppy kisses that had him dodging and scrunching his face in protest. He looked and felt too thin, which meant he wasn't eating properly or getting enough rest. She'd have to put a stop to that! Maybe coming to Atlantis would prove to be a good decision, for both of them.

Her sparkling hazel eyes eventually melted his resolve, and he hugged her close. "You know I'm always glad to see you, kiddo! You surprised me, that's all." Sheppard's mind reeled. How had his sister ended up on Atlantis when she didn't even know about the Stargate program? Shouldn't he have been informed of her impending arrival?

Jesi laughed again. "I think I've scared your friends."

Sheppard looked around and was shocked to see they'd drawn a group of gawkers. Lorne and Sheppard's team stood at the head of the crowd, grinning and enjoying the show. Great, this is just what he needed--rumors flying about his sister all ready!

"Get back to your food… Now!"

Sheppard's command had the desired result, and people scrambled to get out of his way as he tried to disentangle himself from his sister's grasp.

Taking pity, Jesi let go and stood on her own two feet.

"Ahh, Colonel, aren't you going to introduce us?" McKay practically begged.

Sheppard shot him an annoyed look, then sighed deeply.

"Jesi, these are my teammates, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, and Dr. Rodney McKay. Everyone, this is my little sister, Jesilyn Gibbs."

"I'd prefer Jesi Gibbs, thank you very much!" Jesi clarified with a laugh. Turning to McKay, she added, "I'm here to join your staff, Dr. McKay."

McKay smiled and murmured under his breath, "Thank you, God!" He glanced at Jesi's empty ring finger with a questioning look. "Gibbs…not Sheppard?"

"Gibbs is my married name. I'm a widow. My husband, Tony, died in Afghanistan four years ago." Jesi looked down at the pale band of empty skin around her ring finger. She'd removed her wedding set two days before coming to Atlantis. She had traversed a minefield of emotions getting to a comfortable place where she felt she could be free from the past. Atlantis represented a fresh start and she wasn't about to slide backwards!

"Oh, I'm sorry! You must be… well… very alone." McKay stammered, his cheeks turning pale. I'm such an idiot, he thought. Why can't I ever say the right thing to a pretty woman? Why?

"I was for a long time, but that should change now that I'm here with my big brother!" Jesi gave Sheppard another squeeze.

"So, when did you get here, or, more importantly, why are you here?" Sheppard asked with calculated casualness.

Jesi studied her brother's face. On the surface, he seemed happy enough to see her, but she'd bet if she dug deep enough, down to the artesian well of emotions he kept buried beneath rock-hard layers of his perceived guilt, she'd find discord dredged up by her arrival. She'd expected as much, even though he was the reason she was here. For now, she played ignorant and took his questions at face value.

"I arrived on the Daedalus a couple of days ago. As to why, General Landry received your message suggesting I be tested for the ATA gene. When the results came back as a strong carrier, he explained the stargate program and your involvement and asked me to come join the Atlantis expedition."

"Only one problem, I didn't send him a message," Sheppard said, his internal radar pinging off the meter. "I'll have to talk to Elizabeth, see if she sent it."

Jesi smiled and rested a comforting hand on Sheppard's tense shoulder. "General Landry said something about providing a back-up plan, since you seem to get hurt, trapped, or kidnapped on a regular basis!"

"Ha ha, so damn funny!" Sheppard stuck his thumbs in his belt loops and tried to relax.

Jesi grinned at the snickers from McKay, Teyla and Ronon.

"Don't you people have things to do?" Sheppard shot a pointed look at his team.

"Yes, I must go to the mainland to check in with Halling," Teyla replied diplomatically. As leader of the Athosian people, Teyla liked to check in frequently with Halling, who acted as her pro-tem.

"Do you need any help?" Ronon asked hopefully. As amusing as the verbal tug-o-war between McKay and Sheppard was, Ronon needed a trip to the mainland, to open spaces and wind-swept trees where he could run, lose himself in the forest and set free his inner warrior. Holding back and being polite wore on a man used to living alone. Teyla understood that, understood him.

"I can always use the company. We should be back on Atlantis by late evening." Teyla had been expecting Ronon's request. His rigidly contained tension when they sparred in the gym gave away his need for release.

"I'll grab my gear and meet you in the jumper bay in…" Ronon raised a questioning brow.

"One hour. Major Lorne has agreed to be my pilot and that is our scheduled departure time." With a slight smile and a tilt of her head, Teyla added, "It was very nice to meet you, Jesi. I look forward to furthering our acquaintance in the days to come." The Athosian departed with Ronon on her heels.

"Wow, they seem nice…a bit different, but…nice." Jesi looked toward McKay.

"Dr., I'm to start work on Monday. Dr. Weir has given me until then to pick out my quarters and get acclimated."

"Please, call me Rodney. Monday, yes, that would be…fine. And, ah, if you need any, ah, help getting 'acclimated' or whatnot, please consider me at your disposal."

"McKay, still my sister!" Sheppard warned under his breath.

"Still hot!" McKay whispered in return.

"Rodney…" Sheppard ground out between clenched teeth.

"That would be lovely. I'll keep your offer in mind." Jesi smiled and turned to Sheppard. "Any suggestions as to real estate? You know what they say…location, location, location!" She was dying to get settled in.

"Around here, there is no bad real estate. It's all ocean view, all the time. Come on, I'll help get you settled. See you _later_, McKay!"

Sheppard led Jesi out of the cafeteria with a sharp look over the shoulder at McKay. McKay scowled, but quickly smiled when Jesi turned and shot him a grin and a wave.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I have five typed pages of outline for the story I set out to write. Somewhere in Chapter Three, a simple plot device reared up and staged a coup and this story has taken over. I fought it for a while (I still have the five pages of original notes) but have recently surrendered to the bunnies.I hope the bunnies know what they're doing!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sheppard ambled along the maze of hallways with Jesi in tow. She watched him move, his familiar rolling stride melting away the awkwardness born from time and distance. He stopped beside a closed door and turned to face her.

"I still can't believe you're here." He shot her a bemused smile. "I think you'll like these quarters. Hopefully you will keep them cleaner than your old room back home!"

"Hey! Your room wasn't exactly pristine, if memory serves! Now, let me in!" Jesi punched him in the arm playfully.

"Ow! That's not nice!" Sheppard rubbed his arm, faking an injury. "Just for that, I'm not letting you in. If you want inside, you need to figure out how to open the door."

Sheppard leaned casually against the wall and watched the confusion play over Jesi's delicate features. Tony's death had imprinted small grief lines around her eyes, but she was just as beautiful at thirty-five as she'd been at five. He wished he could have been there for her during the funeral, but had been deployed himself at the time, then exiled to Antarctica.

"What am I missing? Don't I just need to waive my hand in front of the control unit?" Jesi asked with a perplexed frown.

"Ah, but anyone can do that! When you have the ATA gene, you don't need the control panel. Just ask Atlantis to open the door, but remember to say please. She's a stickler for manners." He watched her with a faint smile.

Jesi gave him an assessing look, trying to figure out if he was playing a prank. After deciding he was serious, she closed her eyes. She stood absolutely still, controlling her breathing, feeling the city as it hummed around her. She imagined the door sliding open and was surprised as a trill of energy coursed through her mind. She felt rather than heard the quiet snick. She opened her eyes and gasped at the vacant doorway awaiting her.

"Did I do that?" she asked with amazement.

Sheppard's grin spread. "Funny, I asked the same thing the first time I activated something ancient." He nudged her through the doorway. "Now, think lights!"

No sooner had he suggested it, than Jesi thought it, and the room exploded with light. She grinned at him and moved forward to the center of the space. She turned a slow circle, taking in the beautiful stained glass windows, the multi-colored sunbeams dappling the walls and ceiling. On the floor next to the narrow bed, lay a homespun rug, patterned with an intricate design resembling the spires of Atlantis floating on an ocean of blues and greens and capped with frothy sea foam. The rest of the room contained simple furnishings: a polished wooden dresser in which to place her clothing; a desk complete with lap top and printer; a plush burgundy easy chair and small side table; empty book shelves just waiting to be filled with her favorite stories; and a private bathroom decorated in sea green and midnight blue tile.

"It's perfect, John-John!" Jesi spun around and encased him in a bear hug.

Sheppard grunted and squeezed back. He kissed her lightly on top of her shining blonde hair. Breathing in deeply, he smelled the light lavender scent that epitomized Jesi. Brief flashes, childhood memories, assailed him like salty seawater washing over a gaping gash.

"Glad you like it Jesilyn. My room is right down the hall if you ever need me." Sheppard stepped back, identical sets of hazel eyes met. "Feel like moving in?"

"Oh yeah!" Jesi exclaimed with a grin. "I didn't bring much, but what I have is in my visitors' quarters."

"I'll help you get settled. Come on." He grabbed her hand and gave a tug, leading her out of the room. "Don't forget to think the door shut!"

Jesi turned and concentrated. The door snicked shut without much effort. She laughed and dragged him faster, bouncing excitedly down the hall.

"This is so cool! I'm going to love it here, John-John! I missed you so much!"

Sheppard slowed and pulled her to a stop. "I missed you, too, kiddo." He gave her a long, tight hug before pulling back and clearing his throat. "Let's round up some help and get you moved."

* * *

Atlantis beamed as she watched the two siblings hurry down the hall, deep in conversation. John was right, she did appreciate good manners, and sweet Jesi had asked so nicely for the door to open. Finally, after so many generations of loneliness, her progeny were coming home.

* * *

"Where's your sister?" McKay asked that evening as he and Sheppard finished their dinner in the cafeteria. 

"She's settling in, unpacking her stuff. I introduced her to Katie Brown, and they're decorating her room." Sheppard's bland expression belied his inner mirth at the look on McKay's face. Those buttons were screaming again and he just couldn't help himself.

"You introduced her to... Why would you do that?" McKay asked crossly.

"I thought Katie could give her pointers on how to manage working with you… and any other helpful Rodney tidbits she might want to divulge. Face it, McKay, Jesi's going to need all the help she can get!" Sheppard spooned a lump of butterscotch pudding into his mouth and closed his eyes in appreciation as the sweet, buttery flavor washed over his palate. "Mmmm, I love this stuff!"

"Would you quit playing with your pudding? This is important!" McKay huffed. "You _do_ realize Katie and I, that is, we're not an item any more, right?"

"I didn't realize the two of you had made it to 'item' status, McKay. I thought she dumped you after your little dinner fiasco." Sheppard scraped the bottom of his pudding cup, managing to gather enough to qualify as a bite, and, with a flick of his pink tongue, licked the thick dollop from his upside down spoon. "And, for the record, pudding is important!"

"You are so infantile, do you know that? Infantile!" McKay gathered his tray and empty dishes with more force than was necessary and rose to stand next to the table. "You're just jealous because Jesi likes me!"

Sheppard clenched his fist around the innocent spoon before consciously relaxing his muscles and placing the slightly bent utensil gently upon the table. He turned his frigid gaze on his friend, and McKay swallowed the gaggle of irritated words threatening to escape his wayward mouth.

"For a genius, that has to be the dumbest comment you've ever made."

"No, actually, a recent conversation with Carson comes to mind… but that was the Wraith enzyme talking..." McKay stammered, but Sheppard held up a hand, cutting off the rest of his reply.

"I don't want Jesi to like you, McKay. I don't want to give her any reason to stay. I want her to hate it, so she'll go back to Earth."

"Why?" McKay asked incredulously. "Why would you want that? You're the only person on the expedition lucky enough to have a family member with whom to share Atlantis!" McKay set down his tray, crossed his arms and frowned at the colonel.

"That's just it! With Jesi here, the stakes just shot to an all time high! Every time she goes on a mission, or if Atlantis is attacked again, I'll be distracted! If I'm not focused on the mission, I could cost you your life!" Sheppard looked down at his tightly clasped hands pressing against the table. "In case you hadn't noticed, Atlantis is not exactly a safe place to live. I love her with all my being. She's my sister and the only family I have left. I don't want her in any danger!"

Never one for deep emotion, McKay watched Sheppard fight his inner turmoil, unsure what to say. After several awkward moments, he spoke softly.

"John, this is something you need to discuss with Jesi. It's her choice whether she stays or goes, but she needs to know how you feel--to understand the impact of her being here."

"I know," Sheppard grimaced. "We've been through a lot together. The last thing I want to do is make her feel rejected!"

"Then don't,' McKay stated simply. 'Make her feel loved."

"Yeah, easy for you to say, Mr. Lovable! I think I'll let her spend some time working with you before I talk to her about this. That experience alone may have her running home without me having to say a word!"

"In your dreams, Colonel!" McKay retorted.

Sheppard pushed up from the table and faced McKay.

"Hey, take it easy on her, would ya? Don't overdo it with all the Ancient stuff you have stashed away. Remember, if she hurts, you hurt. Got it?

McKay rolled his eyes in disgust. He'd never pictured Sheppard as the bully big brother type.

"Oh, right! I always set out to injure women I find attractive! It's one of the many talents listed in my profile on the 'single brilliant scientists' dating website!"

Sheppard's face broke into a small grin before fading back to worry.

"It's been a long day and I'm tired. I think I'll table the whole 'sister moving to town' situation for today."

"Yes, yes, rest is good. Resting helps clear the mind." McKay picked up his tray and Sheppard followed suit. "Sleep on it, Sheppard. Maybe you'll feel differently tomorrow."

* * *

Okay, so it was morning and he didn't feel any differently. He'd tried sleeping on it as McKay had suggested, but he didn't think it counted if he hadn't actually slept. Sheppard tapped lightly on the cool glass wall surrounding the office of Dr. Elizabeth Weir, leader of the Atlantis expedition. 

"Elizabeth, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Weir set aside the tablet PC she'd been using and gave Sheppard her full attention, dark curls framing her welcoming smile. She gave him a quick once-over, noting the tension behind his placid expression.

"Of course, John, come in. What can I do for you?"

"I'm betting you know Jesi Gibbs is my sister," Sheppard stated with a wry grin as he slipped into a chair.

"Yes, she said as much when she arrived, but she seemed to think you were expecting her." Weir had found that fact odd, as she was the one to receive any new personnel assignments.

"Isn't that the reason you arranged for her to come here?" Sheppard watched Weir's face closely.

"I didn't arrange for her to come to Atlantis. Why would you think that?" Weir asked.

"You didn't send General Landry a message suggesting he test Jesi for the ATA gene?" Sheppard's apprehension was expanding like the universe itself.

"No! John, what's going on?" Weir's sharp gaze studied the colonel's deceptively casual features. He was hiding something. She recognized the signs of his agile mind churning over a problem.

"Um, not sure. Maybe nothing, but I'll check it out and get back to you." Sheppard tried to smile reassuringly but didn't quite pull it off.

Weir noticed and pounced.

"What is it, John? You look… actually, I've never seen that look before, so I'm not sure how you look." She leaned back in her chair. "Want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, surprisingly, I think I do." Sheppard sat forward and dropped his head down, looking at the floor.

Weir let the pensive colonel stew in silence, knowing he would talk when he was ready. She wasn't disappointed.

"I want you to send Jesi back to Earth." Sheppard blurted.

His blunt statement caught her off guard; she'd not been expecting his reaction.

"Why," she asked, catching Sheppard's eye when he raised his head.

"Because someone is using her to play with me, and I don't like it. Her presence is a distraction. I risk being more worried about her safety than focusing on missions. If she's off world with us, I don't want to endanger my team!"

Sheppard's eyes engaged Weir's in a silent battle of wills.

"You won't have to worry about her because she won't be going off world. She'll be safely ensconced in Rodney's lab."

Weir sat forward, picking up a pen and twirling it in her fingers as she watched the emotions play out on Sheppard's shadowed features.

"What if the city is attacked again?" Unnatural worry lines burrowed deeply into Sheppard's brow. Visions of another 'Steve' or 'Bob' draining away Jesi's life turned the blood flowing through his heart to ice.

"I suspect you'd be too busy worrying about Atlantis as a whole to focus on the needs of one above the rest." Weir stated matter-of-factly.

"Can't you just send her back," Sheppard pleaded softly, "As a personal favor… for me?"

Weir met his eyes, his torment darkening the hazel depths. As much as she wished to give in to the pull of emotions rolling off him in waves, they both knew she wouldn't.

"Unfortunately, John, I can't do that. Her ATA gene is as strong as yours is. I can't afford to send her back any more than I could send you back. You'll just have to reconcile yourself with the fact that she's here to stay."

Weir raised a hand and cut off Sheppard's protest. "No, John, I can't, and you know it."

Sheppard rose and moved to the doorway. He turned and eyed Weir with a heated glare. After everything they'd been through, he thought she would better understand his fear. Apparently, he was wrong.

"If something happens to Jesi or to me and my team, I hope you're ready to live with your decision!"

Weir stared him down; her arched eyebrow spoke volumes. She sighed as he turned and stalked across the bridge, loping down the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sheppard stalked out of the gatrium, the combination of anger and fear causing his adrenaline to rise like mercury in a thermometer. He couldn't believe Elizabeth had blown him off like that! She had his loyalty, but sometimes he didn't understand her logic. If only there was a military reason to counter her decision… no, he might not like it, but he'd have to abide by the choices she set forth. Damn!

Driven by the need to expel his emotions, he eased into a light jog, heading for his quarters. He thought the door open from several feet away and entered the room, stripping off layers until he wore nothing but snug black briefs and bare skin. Digging through his dresser drawers, he pulled out a pair of soft blue sweat pants, yanking them on over toned legs, the snug black T-shirt that followed settling over his sculpted stomach like a second skin. Donning socks and running shoes, and grabbing his I-Pod and water bottle, he was out the door in less than five minutes.

He slid into the nearest transporter and punched a button, exiting in an unoccupied area on the outskirts of Atlantis. He'd discovered this part of the city during a routine patrol, and had come back several times when he needed solitude. The outdoor area reminded him of a city park, minus the trees and grass. Quaint benches sat in little groupings, waiting for occupants to eat lunch, tossing occasional breadcrumbs to Atlantian pigeons, or simply relax with a good book.

A three-mile walking path wound its way among the benches and surrounding area. Sheppard stretched and flexed, warming up his muscles, before beginning to jog slowly. As his muscles adjusted, he felt a tingle deep inside the tissue. Atlantis--he was used to feeling her power, but the pull always felt stronger here. He threw back his head, letting the morning sun warm his face, before glancing out over the rolling ocean waves. He gradually increased his pace until he was running at full speed, trying to outdistance his anger. The rhythmic slap of his New Balance shoes against the inflexible trail soothed away the knot of tension between his shoulders.

He had exceptional endurance, but even he couldn't run forever. Eventually, his legs began to shake and a stitch in his side caused him to stagger to a standstill. He leaned over, resting his hands on his knees and panting hard, his sweat dripping like raindrops. He watched the drops splatter on the stone path, visible for a moment, then evaporating as the sun lapped them up.

After a few moments, he stood and headed for the transporter, walking slowly while his body cooled. Once back in his room, he peeled off his drenched clothing and stepped into the shower. He washed quickly, sluicing see-through rainbow colored bubbles and hot water into his hair and over his aching muscles. He thought the water temperature down a few degrees and stood under the cool spray, the adrenaline gone, but his mind still full of questions.

Nothing about Jesi's arrival made any sense. Someone had sent a message to the SGC, but no one on Atlantis knew he had a sister. Elizabeth did because she'd read his file, yet she denied sending the message. If Elizabeth hadn't sent it, and he knew he hadn't, that left only one other possibility…

Loud pounding on the door interrupted his thoughts. He thought off the water and stepped out, drying himself with a thirsty blue towel before heading for the door.

"I'm coming! Keep your pants on," Sheppard hollered as he wrapped the towel around his waist and thought open the door.

McKay stood in the doorway, hand raised, ready to knock again. His eyes dropped to the towel. "Maybe you should follow your own advice, Colonel."

"I'm not in the mood, McKay. Did you need something or were you abusing my door for pleasure?"

"Would I have come all this way if I didn't need something?" McKay stepped into the room, pushing past Sheppard.

"Excuse me! I didn't invite you in…"

"I didn't ask you to invite me in." McKay picked up with two fingers the soggy black briefs Sheppard had tossed onto a nearby easy chair. He held them out then let them drop, before sinking into the chair. He glanced around the room, taking in the clothing strewn about. "Did your maid quit?"

"Rodney, please…" Sheppard thought the door closed and headed toward his dresser. He found clean boxers, gray cargo pants and another black t-shirt. He tugged the towel, letting it join the mess on the floor, before slipping into his clothes.

McKay watched his friend, his mouth turning down in a concerned frown. "You'd better not let Carson see you naked or he'll strap you to an infirmary bed and hook you up to a feeding tube. You're too damn thin, Sheppard."

"McKay!" The exasperated colonel flopped down on the bed with a groan, lying back on the pillow and throwing his arm over his eyes.

"What's wrong with you? I wasn't kidding about hiding from Carson, but maybe you should go see him..."

"There's nothing wrong with me. I pushed myself during my workout and my muscles are a little sore. Either say what you came to say or get out!"

"Fine! Rumor has it you and Elizabeth had a little…tiff early this morning. I take it you didn't change your mind about letting Jesi stay?" McKay scooted the chair closer to the bed, leaned back and rested his crossed feet on the end of it. "

"No. I didn't change my mind, but Elizabeth won't send Jesi home." Sheppard uncovered his eyes and peered at McKay. "Hey… did I ever tell you I had a sister?--I mean, before she arrived, did I ever mention her?"

"You, ah, might have mentioned her once or twice." McKay glanced away quickly. "You know… 'my sister could run faster or shoot better than you, Rodney' or 'my sister could kick your ass at stick fighting, McKay', but I always thought you were kidding about actually having a sister."

"Well I wasn't, and she can beat you at all of those things. You suck at soldiering, McKay, but you're a genius in other areas. Like computer stuff. Could you run a check of all the status reports we've sent to the SGC for the past few months?"

"Yeah, sure… what are we looking for?" McKay looked puzzled.

"Ah, it would be a… covert… search. You can't tell anyone, especially Elizabeth or Jesi." Sheppard sat up and studied McKay closely. "I'm looking for a message to the SGC asking them to find Jesi and send her to Atlantis. I want to know who sent it… Was it you, Rodney?"

"Me? No! Why would you think that?" McKay stammered, rocketing out of the chair and pacing the room.

"Elizabeth says she didn't send it and I know I didn't. That leaves you. You're the only other person with access to the system who could have."

"I just told you I didn't know you really had a sister!" McKay's frenzied pacing slowed just a bit. "I didn't send the message, John."

Sheppard stood and put a hand on the pacing scientist's arm. "That worries me even more. If you didn't do it, then someone's been using our systems; we need to find them before they do something worse than sending a message. Will you help me?"

McKay met Sheppard's gaze and sighed. "Oh all right, I'll search the reports as soon as I'm finished in the lab. I'm cataloguing an Ancient artifact Lorne's team brought back from their last mission. The natives traded it for food. Apparently they're a rather primitive society and didn't realize its value." He glanced at his watch then hurried to the door. "I have to go. Jesi asked if she could come by the lab for a tour before she starts work tomorrow, and I want to be ready for her." The door slid open and he stepped into the hallway. "I'll let you know if I find anything, Sheppard. In the mean time, eat something! Your own sister could probably kick _your_ ass!" McKay's laugher lingered even after the scientist was out of sight.

* * *

Jesi rounded the doorway to McKay's lab and paused for a moment, observing the man while he worked. He sat with his head bent over a table upon which rested a miniature box made of a white gold-like substance, yet more lightweight and perfectly sized for storing jewelry. Layered in the metal were swirls of deep amber, dusky red and sea green mimicking the stained glass windows of Atlantis, and gemstones of the same colors clung tenaciously to the outside. 

From the doorway, Jesi felt small energy bursts radiating from the box. She could see them mildly distorting the air like heat rising from a hot woodstove in winter. With eyes transfixed on the diminutive box, Jesi moved forward, hands extended.

McKay caught the motion from the corner of his eye and turned.

"Jesi, what are you doing? Don't touch that! Oh God, you listen as well as your brother!" McKay watch in horror as his words bounced off the unresponsive woman. "Jesi? Hello..."

Jesi kept moving forward, entranced by the strange box.

"Jesi, no!" McKay moved so quickly the stool upon which he'd been sitting toppled to the floor with a loud clatter. He thrust himself between Jesi and the box, encircling her in his arms and dragging her backwards. He felt her body shudder just before she sagged.

"Rodney…what happened?" Jesi whispered, her dazed eyes tracking McKay's concerned blue ones.

"Well, obviously you and your brother share the same insane tendency to touch things you shouldn't!" McKay smoothed a lock of silky hair away from Jesi's upturned face with a trembling hand and gave a shaky sigh. "Sheppard warned me not to let anything happen to you or he'd kill me!"

The color began to seep back into Jesi's cheeks, and she answered McKay's sigh with a shaky one of her own.

"I can handle my brother."

McKay realized he was still holding Jesi in his arms and abruptly let go, taking two steps back.

"Ah, you okay? I mean… that is…"

"I'm fine," Jesi managed as she gripped the solid wall to keep herself upright. "I just want to know what happened."

"Right, about that… I think I should brief you on lab protocol." McKay began to pace, his right hand raised, index finger pointed upward. "The first and most important rule--don't touch anything, and I mean anything, without my approval. Most of the stuff in here is of Ancient design. With your ATA gene, you have to be very careful about touching stuff!"

"But I didn't touch anything," Jesi stated with a puzzled frown. She pushed off from the wall and managed one tiny step before deciding that leaning against the wall for a few extra minutes might not be such a bad thing.

"Of course you didn't. You did, however, enter the room unannounced, which, for obvious reasons, you can't do any more. For you and Sheppard, sometimes just being in close proximity to an Ancient device and wondering what it does is enough to activate it." McKay returned to the table and righted the stool. "Just one of the 'perks' of being a descendant of the Ancients."

"Some perk!" Jesi smiled a weak, cheeky grin.

McKay's heart hitched in his chest. He coughed and sucked in a lung full of air.

"Why don't you, ah, stay right there while I, um, put this away?"

"Sure, whatever," Jesi murmured, her interest now focused on the shelves behind McKay which contained hundreds of intriguing Ancient devices.

McKay picked up the jewel-encrusted box and slipped it into a vacant spot on one of the dusty upper shelves.

Jesi peered at him through a thickening haze as her vision began to gray, and the room shifted. She slid down the wall and fought to stay conscious.

* * *

Atlantis watched through worried old eyes. The child did not understand her own power. There were rules for using Ancient technology, and these young people disregarded them at a risk to their own lives. Of course, their disregard was based on a desire to understand and learn, but it was still disregard. Atlantis searched her vast bank of knowledge for a way to help the young woman. Finding what she needed, she reached out to help the only way she could.

* * *

Jesi focused on her breathing. In, out, in, out…a steady rhythm matching time with the sudden comforting throb emanating from within the cool wall against which she rested. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. The steady tempo held her suspended between awareness and darkness. She drifted there in the nothingness, expectantly, yet not sure what exactly she expected. 

There! A soft whisper slid across her mind, a mental caress meant to quell her fears and lend her strength. Words… she thought there might be words in the whispers. She listened intently, completely languid in the place that wasn't really a place; more like an eternity comprised of immeasurable seconds traveling at a speed beyond light, yet standing still. The infinite universe was hers for the taking. She felt exhilarated, empowered… free!

A sudden sharp finger jab to her left shoulder sent her spiraling down, falling, spinning out of control, crashing… With a gasp of fear, Jesi ripped her eyes open and lashed out, connecting with the solid bulk of a blurry man.

"Rodney!"

"Jesi! Oh God, no, no! Look at me!" McKay lightly captured her erratic chin in the palm of his hand, forcing her glazed eyes to meet his. "What the Hell happened? I turn my back for a second and you faint on me!"

He tried to smile down at her even as his warm fingers found the pulse point on her clammy neck and pressed gently, subtly counting the rapid staccato beat.

"I'm fine," Jesi replied, though it came out sounding breathy and weak. Okay, not exactly the image she'd been shooting for, but she'd have to give a performance using the props she had left. "Help me up, Rodney." Jesi gripped McKay's tense arm and attempted to stand.

"Whoa, take it easy, 'wonder woman'." McKay pulled her up slowly, supporting her around the waist when her legs decided they no longer wanted to play their part. "Can you walk, or should I call and have Carson send a medical team?" McKay asked, his usually light eyes darkening to a worried deep ocean blue.

"I said I'm fine. I'm just tired. If you'll help me back to my quarters..." Jesi concentrated on forcing her legs back into the roll of supporting players and took a tentative step.

"Right, and suffer the wrath of Carson when he finds out what just happened? I don't think so." McKay began to walk, sustaining Jesi as they made their way out of the lab.

"I won't tell him if you won't!" Jesi suggested hopefully. She looked up at McKay with the Sheppard family charm.

"Oh, no, no, no! No puppy dog eyes… Wow, you're good, even better than Sheppard… Ahh, not fair Jesi… Nooo, it's straight to the infirmary with you!"

When Jesi opened her mouth to protest, McKay shushed her rudely and tapped his radio, letting Carson know he was bringing in a reticent patient. McKay let out a startled groan at the angry voice bellowing in his ear.

"McKaaay… what the Hell did you do to my sister?"

* * *

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it, unless you count Jesi.

_A/N: I'm happy to see some of you enjoyed the last chapter even though I didn't set out to write such a hot scene. I just described what I was seeing in my head, and the reviews took me by surprise until I read it without looking for things to fix. I must say, I think it's now my favorite part of the story! grins Now, on with Ch 4, as I work my way from mentally to physically whumping John a bit. _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Sheppard raced to the infirmary, angrily dodging any unlucky personnel or bulky equipment that dared to block his path. His heart in his throat, he focused on not loosing his cool before he made it to Jesi's side. He nearly flattened Weir when he reached the doorway.

"John, slow down." Weir placed a restraining arm across his heaving chest. The panicked look in his eyes surprised her. She'd seen him nonchalant, she'd seen him angry, she'd seen him resolute; this was new.

"I'm gonna kill McKay!" Sheppard tried to shove past Weir's arm and was surprised when she stepped in and blocked his path.

"Colonel Sheppard, stop!" She could tell he was close to the edge, and she thought he might actually harm Rodney.

Unrelenting green eyes clashed with furious hazel; the green eyes won as the hazel darkened with anguish.

"Elizabeth, I need to see her… to make sure she's really okay."

John had spoken softly, but each word impaled her resolve like tiny arrows straight from Cupid's bow.

"She's fine. It's Rodney I'm worried about." Weir dropped her hand from his chest and sighed. "He's pretty torn up without you adding to his misery, so take it easy on him."

"His misery? What about MY misery?" Sheppard snapped. "That's my sister in there! You know exactly how I feel about her being here, and this is a perfect example of why you should've sent her home!" John's voice climbed louder with each declaration until a voice to his right interrupted.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your voice down, Colonel. I have a sleeping lass who needs quiet."

"Carson, sorry." Sheppard turned to the doctor, worry lines bracketing his lean face. "May I see her?"

"Aye, that you may." Beckett indicated that Sheppard should precede him through the doorway. As the young Colonel stepped through, the doctor and Weir exchanged worried glances behind his back.

Weir raised a brow. "I think I'll wait this one out in the safety of my office. Call if you need me."

Beckett nodded and touched Sheppard lightly on the arm.

"Just make sure to keep it light and positive, Colonel."

"Positive, right, got it."

Sheppard moved quickly to the corner bed where Jesi lie surrounded by his team. He took in her pale features and almost translucent eyelids. She looked wiped out, but she'd managed to avoid Beckett's favorite treatments of tubes, wires and leads. Sheppard fought back the nausea the threatened to embarrass him in front of everyone.

"How is she, Doc?"

"There's no need to worry, lad. She's not in any sort of danger… medically speaking, anyway." Beckett eyed the white lined tension edging Sheppard's mouth. He reached out and clapped a hand on the other man's shoulder. "She's in perfect health, just exhausted. She'll likely sleep the night through. I'm keeping her for observation. If she has an uneventful night, she's free to leave in the morning."

"Thanks, Doc. I think I'll stay…"

"I've already made up a bed for you, Colonel!" Becket interrupted with an understanding smile. He watched the lad, thinking it might not be such a bad thing for him to catch a solid eight hours of sleep for a change. He looks a bit sore… I'll have to sneak in an exam while I have the man captive, he thought.

"Sheppard…" McKay gulped at the instant look of rage Sheppard heaved his way. _Oh crap! I'm so dead!_

"McKay, what part of 'don't let anything happen to my sister' did you not understand? Did you think I was kidding when I said I'd kill you if she got hurt?" Sheppard took two threatening steps in McKay's direction.

"Sheppard…" Ronon's deep voice, reinforced by his meaty arm, stopped Sheppard cold. "Leave the little man alone. You know he didn't cause this."

"Back off… and that's an order!" Sheppard leaned closer to McKay, but still couldn't reach the man. His glare had about as much effect on Ronon as a rubber band striking the broad side of a spaceship.

"I don't think so," Ronon stated calmly with a look in Teyla's direction.

The Athosian slid closer to McKay, ready to jump into the fray should it become necessary.

"How is this even remotely my fault?" McKay's irritated voice pitched to a high squeak.

"You let her into your lab. That makes it your fault!"

Sheppard slipped around Ronon's arm and stuck his nose in McKay's face. "If you'd stop and think before you use people as human guinea pigs, maybe you'd…"

McKay leaned into Sheppard's furry with equal venom.

"She didn't touch anything! She barely stepped into the room, and that's all it took." At Sheppard's incredulous look, McKay continued, "I guess little sis has the ATA gene just as strongly, or maybe even stronger, than you."

Beckett stepped forward with a harsh whisper. If they wouldn't stop, he swore he'd break out the sedatives.

"Enough, both of you!" He wiped a tired hand over his equally tired face. "For Heaven's sake, if you must argue about this, do it outside, otherwise, sit quietly."

The two men stood toe-to-toe, chests heaving and eyes dueling until Sheppard finally relented and stepped back, sinking into a chair next to Jesi's bed.

McKay warily took up residence in the other chair and watched Sheppard's face.

"John, will you be all right if Ronon and I leave the two of you alone?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks, Teyla. Ronon, I'll… deal with your insubordination later." Sheppard finished weakly.

"I'll look forward to it," Ronon responded, lips tilted up slightly at the corners. He had no doubt he'd be the victor in such a battle.

With a gentle hand on his shoulder and a pointed look at Ronon, Teyla squeezed past McKay's chair and headed for the exit.

Ronon watched Sheppard silently until Teyla called to him from the doorway. "Listen to McKay, Sheppard." Then the big man was gone.

Sheppard leaned forward, dropping his head, lost in thought. It only took two minutes before the sound of McKay's defensive voice startled him out of his reverie.

"Do I get any last words before you send me to my death?...Which I am sure will be an enormously torturous and excruciating experience."

"Can it, Rodney." Sheppard shifted in the chair and slouched down, leaning his head against the padded backrest and resting his right ankle on his left knee. "Just tell me what happened."

McKay filled him in on everything that had transpired from the moment Jesi had entered the lab until he'd gotten her to the infirmary. His voice trailed off, plunging them into a stilted silence.

Sheppard stared at the ceiling, wishes warring with logic as his nimble brain swiftly worked out possibilities and probabilities, actions and consequences.

"I want to see the box."

McKay jerked in his seat, Sheppard's voice startling him from his own introspection.

"No, no, no I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not sure what purpose it would serve. I'd like to study the artifact before I use you as, what did you call it earlier, a 'guinea pig'."

"McKay…I'm sorry. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. If I use the artifact, maybe you can figure out what it does."

"I can tell you what it does." Jesi's whisper had both men turning in surprise.

Sheppard was on his feet and at her side before McKay could blink.

"Jesi, you scared ten years off my life today!" Sheppard eased her into an upright position.

"Sorry John-John. The artifact didn't harm me. I'm fine, seriously…just tired. I didn't mean to cause trouble…"

"It seems to be a family trait," McKay said bitterly, moving closer to the head of the bed and fluffing her crisp white pillow.

"Really? I'd love to hear some stories about John…"

"Ah, not today. Today we're focusing on your story." Sheppard said, cutting off Jesi's question and shooting McKay a warning glance.

"Yes, yes, Jesi, please enlighten your overprotective brother with the fact that I didn't ask you to touch or activate anything." McKay crossed his arms and raised his chin a notch.

"No, John, he didn't. When I got to the lab, Rodney was examining a beautiful box and it caught my attention." Jesi's soft voice paused as she shifted on the bed. "One second I was standing in the doorway, the next, Rodney had pulled me away from the box and told me to stay put. When he turned to put away the box, I had an out-of-body experience, of sorts."

Sheppard's gaze sharpened and his body went rigid. "Out of body? How the Hell did that happen?"

"I don't know, but what it was awesome! I felt like I was flying among the stars without a ship, but I had trouble controlling it. Just when life started to get interesting, Rodney brought me back."

"If you'd seen the expression on her face, the ten years she stole from your life would have been significantly higher." McKay's haunted look lent credence to his quiet statement.

Jesi sank down in the bed. Her eyelids drooped, and she blinked rapidly, trying to concentrate.

"I've no doubt, McKay. Now I really want to see the box. If it's like flying, maybe I can control it better, since I am a pilot." Sheppard's face lit up with anticipation.

"I don't think there's such a thing as a pilot's license for free flying in space without a spaceship." McKay returned. "Besides, Elizabeth won't like it."

The steady, murmured cadence of their comfortable debate slipped under Jesi's consciousness and sent her sliding down slumber hill like a waxed sled on snow. With a faint sigh, she let go and embraced the ride.

"Let me deal with Elizabeth. I'm serious. I think I should try it out, see what it can do." Sheppard's eyes narrowed in thought. "It could be a weapon. If we don't play around with it, we might be passing up something we could use against the Wraith. C'mon, McKay, let me try to activate it."

"Amazing, Colonel! When I actually want your help to activate a device, you find every imaginable excuse to avoid me, but when I'm against the idea, I can't get rid of you!"

Sheppard's voice, laced heavily with persuasion, reached across the space. "C'mon, Rodney, you have to see the need to at least try out the device. Where's your sense of discovery? I think…"

"Quiet." McKay said temperately.

"What? Don't try and.."

"Jesi's asleep." McKay's index finger wiggled toward the woman slouched on the bed.

"Oh…right." Sheppard leaned over, eased Jesi down to a more natural sleeping position and reached for the blanket.

McKay beat him to it. He pulled the blanket up and over the sleeping form, tucking the soft blue folds around her slender shoulders and lightly stroking one knuckle across her smooth cheek. He leaned in close to her exposed ear, searching for a little privacy.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you better, Jesi," he whispered, guilt eating away at his heart.

Sheppard watched his friend, amused at the sight of McKay playing mother hen. Amusement shifted to wonder when he caught McKay's hushed words and soothing touch. He realized McKay wasn't playing. He genuinely cared. For a man guarded about displaying emotion in public, he expressed himself quite well when he thought no one could hear him.

Sheppard stepped away from the bed, tugging McKay with him. Thoughts of the device and all it might offer nudged aside his fear for Jesi. Now that he'd seen her for himself and knew she would be fine, he could relax.

"Come on, Rodney. Carson will take good care of her. She's just sleeping; there's nothing else wrong with her."

"That we know of…" McKay rejoined.

"My point exactly. There's only one way to help her. You need to let me try to activate the box." Sheppard tugged again on McKay's arm sleeve.

Experiencing a rare moment of indecision, McKay's gaze bounced between the sleeping Jesi and Sheppard excitedly hovering in the doorway.

"Carson will want a medical team on alert. Actually, they should come along. He'd want them close by if we need them."

"Agreed, let's go!" Sheppard darted into the corridor and jogged toward the lab at a brisk pace, trying to get there before McKay changed his mind.

"Colonel, wait for the med team! Sheppard?... Ugh! I stand by 'infantile'." McKay hurried after Sheppard, pausing at Beckett's office to bring him up to speed on the plan.

* * *

McKay and Beckett sprinted after Sheppard, both concerned he might activate the device before they had every precaution in place. McKay tapped his headset, calling for Weir to meet them at the lab. Rounding the last corner, the two men skidded to a halt, relieved to find Sheppard waiting a safe distance from the open lab door. 

Beckett grasped Sheppard by the elbow. "I'm not inclined to let you play test pilot, Colonel." The panting doctor's chest heaved with one part exertion and two parts agitation.

"Doc, I'm doing this with or without your support." He eyed Beckett with an unrelenting stare. "I'd appreciate your help, but it's your choice."

"Ach, lad, you know I'd not leave you to it." Beckett frowned and shook a finger at the Colonel. "Just so you know, I'll be putting a stop to this madness at the first sign of trouble."

"Got it, thanks Doc." Sheppard grinned and clapped Beckett on the back. "McKay, let's get this show on the road!"

"Yes, circus show is more like it." McKay crossed to the shelves and pulled down a containment device into which he had stored the box after he'd gotten Jesi to the infirmary. Turning, he set the package on the counter. "Are you ready?"

"Not yet, Rodney, I need to set up." Beckett pulled from his med kit a number of leads and sticky pads, which he proceeded to attach to various points on Sheppard's head and body. "Just a precaution, son. By using a combination of our technology and the Ancient medical scanner, I'll be able to monitor your physical condition a wee bit better."

Sheppard scowled at the wires, but wisely kept any complaints to himself. He wouldn't put it past the doctor to subdue any protests with a sharp needle full of sleepy juice. He feared he might wake up in restraints.

Weir, Teyla, Ronon and Dr. Radek Zelenka, McKay's second in command, hurried through the doorway just at Beckett attached the final lead to Sheppard's left temple and connected it to a small data recorder strapped to the pilot's waist.

"What, did McKay issue party invitations?" Sheppard shot McKay a dirty look.

"I thought Elizabeth should be here. Sue me!" McKay snapped.

"And Teyla and Ronon are here because…"

"Because we are a team, Sheppard," Ronon said simply.

"Would you not be here for any of us?" Teyla asked smoothly.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I can't argue with that, thanks." Sheppard turned when Weir spoke.

"John, I dislike this idea! We don't know the long term effects of using the device." Weir stood in front of the irritated colonel, arms crossed. She studied his determined face and knew he wouldn't relent. She'd yet figured out the key to negotiating with someone so full of bravery, compassion, bull-headed stubbornness, and self-sacrifice, but he gave her ample practice.

"Relax, Elizabeth. I'll be fine. Jesi is a little tired from her experience, but other than that, she's good.

"Yes, well, Jesi never actually touched the device. Her reaction was from proximity, not physical contact." McKay hovered near the containment device, waiting for the signal to proceed.

"I realize that, Rodney, but Jesi isn't used to opening doors with her mind, much less trying to harness the power from that…thing…whatever it is."

"And you think you _will_ be able to 'harness' the power?" Weir asked, a concerned frown marring her features.

"Piece of cake." Sheppard grinned. "Are we ready? I want to see what this baby can do. Imagine flying in space without a puddle jumper!"

"Rodney, what can I do to help?" Zelenka asked.

"Just be ready for anything, Radek. I might need an extra set of hands if things go haywire." McKay turned and indicated that Sheppard should stand in the doorway. "Jesi was standing right there when she first wigged out. I'd start from that spot, Colonel."

Sheppard moved to the doorway. "Okay, let's do this!"

The onlookers moved to a corner of the lab as McKay slowly opened the containment device. He removed the multi-faceted box, setting it on the table.

"It's tiny," said Weir, surprised, "but very enticing. I can see why Jesi tried to touch it."

"Cool!" Sheppard spoke from the doorway. "I can feel the energy radiating from it."

"I'm reading a slight energy signature." Zelenka spoke up from where he stood holding a scanning device.

Sheppard took four steps into the room, arms reaching toward the device. "I just need to get closer…" His hazel eyes focused on the box. "Oh, wow…"

"Colonel!" Beckett's worried gaze studied the medical information transmitted by the data recorder. "Your blood pressure is rising and your heart rate is a little fast."

"I'm good, Doc," Sheppard said, his slightly slurred words belying his opinion. He closed the distance to the counter, reached out and rested his fingertips on the ornate box. He sucked in a harsh breath and threw his head back. His whole body hummed.

* * *

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it, unless you count Jesi.

**

* * *

Chapter Five **

"Sheppard!" McKay watched in fascinated fear as Sheppard went rigid. "Carson, is--is he okay?"

"Aye, his blood pressure is up and his heart rate is elevated, but not dangerously so. It's not unlike an athlete out for a run." Beckett watched the monitor closely.

Ronon and Teyla stepped forward, flanking Sheppard on either side. Ronon eyed the pilot with concern. "Should he be doing this?"

"Would he have let anyone else try it?" Teyla countered.

Ronon grunted once then stood silently.

* * *

Sheppard was minutely aware of his surroundings. The concern from his friends only served to fuel his desire to fly. When his fingers connected with the cool metal box, a jolt of pure energy traversed up his arms and into his brain, establishing a link to a pilot's dream. 

Sheppard found himself floating in open space, yet not really there. Absolute darkness surrounded him, but he could see light from twinkling stars in the distance. He thought of Atlantis and the world upon which she rested. Time blinked and he appeared instantly in orbit above the planet.

Catching on quickly, Sheppard thought about the Athosian village on the mainland. Like a virtual reality head's up display, he felt himself rush forward, zooming in for a close up. Exhilaration flared to life in his chest. He felt completely free of all things worldly. The heady euphoria sent him sailing through the clouds, zipping past large sea birds, and whizzing above children playing in the village. He was moving too fast! He struggled to control his flight path and speed, deciding to head back to space where he had more room to practice. With sporadic motions, he boomeranged back into orbit above the planet.

He briefly wondered if he could visit Earth, and was there, above his beautiful home world, before he'd completed the thought. _Cool!_

* * *

McKay startled at the sudden clash of alarms blaring from Beckett's medical equipment. 

"Carson, what's wrong?" Weir shoved past Zelenka to peer over Beckett's shoulder.

Beckett waved the Ancient medical scanner over Sheppard's stiff body. "His heart rate and blood pressure are at dangerous levels. Something has his brain waves all out of kilter. We need to disconnect him from the artifact." Beckett punched a few buttons on the scanner. "Rodney, bring him back--now!"

McKay leaped forward and rounded on the rigidly standing pilot. He poked him in the shoulder as he'd done to rouse Jesi. "Colonel… time to come home. Sheppard?" He shook the unresponsive man's arm, receiving no reaction. "Ah, Carson? We have a small problem. I can't wake him."

"Try removing his fingers from the box, then!" Beckett shouted.

Teyla moved closer to Sheppard. She and McKay each grasped one of Sheppard's arms and tugged. "It is not working…"

Ronon stepped forward. "Let me try." The large man gripped the box tightly and gave a hard yank. Nothing happened. "McKay, you and Teyla hold the box. I'll get Sheppard." Ronon moved behind Sheppard and wrapped his large arms around the other man's waist. "Ready? PULL!"

The trio struggled to separate the man from the box. McKay and Teyla yanked and pulled, while Ronon grunted, trying to disconnect Sheppard without hurting him.

* * *

Atlantis watched with trepidation. Foolish boy! He left her no peace, always jumping headfirst into situations. He was going to send her to an early demise, literally. 

She'd managed to help Jesi; now it was John's turn. She accessed her systems and sent out an almost undetectable electro-magnetic pulse.

* * *

Sheppard watched purple shadows drift across the landscape as Earth spun lazily, basking in the sunlight. Sharp pain exploded upward from his fingertips, radiating through his arms and straight to his brain. 

Yanked up through the atmosphere and back into the blackness of space, he traveled at such rapid speeds the stars resembled comets, leaving contrails behind them as he rushed past. He spiraled downward at a deadly velocity, bracing for the inevitable impact, but darkness rose up and engulfed him before he hit bottom.

* * *

Unexpectedly, Sheppard's fingers detached from the box. McKay and Teyla tumbled back, landing in a tangle of arms and legs. Ronon and Sheppard sailed backwards. Instinctively, Ronon cradled Sheppard, his head absorbing most of the impact with the wall, groaning in pain as his body connected with the hard floor, darkness threatening to take him. 

Weir and Zelenka bent to assist McKay and Teyla. The two struggled to their feet, a little unsteady. McKay shook off the ringing in his ears and quickly stowed the ancient artifact inside the containment device.

Beckett rushed to the heap that was Ronon and Sheppard, and began to disentangle them. "Ronon, you can let go now. Let me have him, son. I'll take good care of him." Beckett gently tried to pry the warrior's grip from around Sheppard's prone body. "Just let go of him, and stay put. You'll need some tending to as well, I'm sure."

Beckett's soothing voice helped clear Ronon's befuddled head a bit, and he relinquished Sheppard to the med team. Groaning, he raised a hand to the back of his head. It came away sticky with rich, red blood. He tried to sit up but there seemed to be something wrong with his posterior region. He writhed in pain until firm hands pushed him down.

"Ach, I said be still, lad, at least until I've had a chance to check you over." Beckett patted his thigh reassuringly.

Beckett turned his attention to Sheppard, directing his staff to load the unconscious aviator onto a gurney and transport him to the infirmary. Once Sheppard was enroute, McKay and Weir in tow, Beckett returned his focus to Ronon.

"Now, let's have a look at that bloody head of yours." Beckett probed the messy gash with expert fingers and tested Ronon's reflexes. "Do you feel up for a walk to the infirmary?"

Ronon's head throbbed with pain as he gave a slight, negative shake. "There's something wrong with my…bottom. I landed hard."

Beckett hid a smile. "Ach, you've probably suffered an impact injury to your coccyx. It's a gurney for you, then. We'll take a scan to rule out spinal injury, and stitch your head wound. You'll likely spend the night in the infirmary with Colonel Sheppard and Jesi." Beckett rose and moved away a few steps.

Teyla followed the doctor. "Dr. Beckett, what is a coccyx?" She asked softly with an alarmed glance in Ronon's direction.

"Well, lass, on Earth we call it a 'tailbone'. It's simply the bone mass located at the base of ones spine." Beckett gestured to his own rear end, and then flushed red when he realized what he'd done.

"Ah, yes, my people occasionally suffer similar injuries." Teyla shot an amused smile toward Ronon. "I fear he will not enjoy the humor of his situation."

"Aye, I've a wee inkling of the same sort." Beckett shared a small smile with the young Athosian woman before turning to his staff. "All right, lads, let's load him up!"

* * *

Weir sat in a rock-hard chair just outside the curtained area where Beckett was examining Sheppard. McKay paced in small irregular circles, gnawing at a hangnail on his thumb. Teyla stood watching Ronon sleep through a small gap in the privacy curtain. 

McKay's pacing came to an abrupt halt and his voice rose in anxious waves. "Oh for crying out loud! How long can it take to check a person's vitals? Carson? Carson, I'm coming in!" McKay shoved back the curtain and stalked to the edge of Sheppard's bed. "Well?..."

Weir and Teyla quickly joined McKay, watching Beckett's face for signs that things were not going well.

"Rodney, he's going to be fine. His heart rate and blood pressure have settled. Now that his mind is disconnected from the artifact, he is resting comfortably. He will likely sleep through the rest of the day and most of the night, as well." Beckett dragged a hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

"You're sure, Carson?" Weir's worried frown had eased a bit.

"Aye, lass, I'm quite sure."

"How is Ronon?" Teyla asked.

"He has a mild concussion and his tailbone and lower back may be quite sore for a week or so. He'll be on bed rest until his head injury heals enough, then I'll release him for a few weeks of light duty. That should take care of his sore bum."

"And Jesi?" McKay asked quietly.

"She is also resting and should be fine tomorrow. I suggest you all go about the rest of your day and check back in the morning. I'll call you if anything changes." Beckett turned and headed for his office.

The three concerned friends stood facing each other, all thinking the same thing.

"I believe I shall sit with Ronon for a while, before I turn in. If you will excuse me…" Teyla headed for Ronon's bed and settled into the waiting chair.

"Ah, yes, um, I'll just do the same…only for Jesi…since, you know, John…can't." McKay stepped to Jesi's bed and took a seat.

"Well, looks like you're stuck with me, John." Weir smiled to herself as she dropped into the vacant spot next to Sheppard.

* * *

Earth appeared vulnerable from this vantage; suspended in the darkness, held in place by the invisible bonds of gravity, at the mercy of an angry sun. He watched her rotating slowly, tried to catch a glimpse of his favorite landmark as it drifted past. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Maybe he could think himself down to the surface. His sluggish mind spit out an image, and he shot forward unexpectedly, hurdling downward, his stomach left behind, splattered across the old man in the moon. 

The voice in his mind shouted a warning. _Control it!_

He tried, he really did, but his internal joystick wasn't working and he kept rocketing downward. He was Icarus, run out of feathers. If only Daedalus could save him! The sub-zero wind tore at his clothing until all he wore were tattered scraps of cloth.

_Concentrate! _

I'm trying!--Aren't I? He asked the voice. The pressure in his head climbed until he thought his skull would splinter.

_Y__ou need Jesi's help. Neither of you has enough control by yourselves. _

He could sense the outer layer of the thermosphere rushing up to meet him. This is gonna hurt, he thought, and curled his body into a tight ball. Pain and heat seared his epidermis, melting it away in sticky layers. He opened his mouth to scream, but the rush of atmospheric gas choked off any sounds he might have made. The gas expanded against his insides, compressing the very core of his being.

_You must work together. To unlock the power is to find the key to your destiny. _

He could feel his limbs separating from his body, could feel his remaining skin split as he shattered into oblivion.

_WAKE UP!_

* * *

Sheppard's body thrashed wildly, twisting the blankets and knocking over something metal from the sounds of the crash that followed. His lungs burned with the need for oxygen. Firm pressure against his shoulders prevented a nasty tumble from the bed. The breezy hiss of an oxygen mask brought both mental and physical relief as someone slipped the device over his nose and mouth. 

Cool fingers brushed at the damp hair plastered to his forehead. A murmured voice full of reassurance penetrated his senses; the words remained elusive but he grasped the sentiment--he was safe. He concentrated on the sweet feeling of those fingers gently trailing his face, soothing away his fear.

Exhaustion was his mistress and he followed her swaying skirt over the edge of sleep and into the welcome oblivion beyond.

* * *

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it, unless you count Jesi.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sheppard surfaced gradually, sensing cool, stiff sheets against his skin and a light pressure surrounding his right hand. He recognized the small sounds that could only be infirmary noise. His acute exhaustion prevented movement. His limbs were concrete, his tender muscles wracked by excruciating pain. He struggled to raise his eyelids, managing a small crack. The room was dim, the lights set low. It must be night, he thought. The suddenness with which the room flooded to full power momentarily blinded him. He sent a short thought asking Atlantis to dim them again, and his eyes opened in blessed relief when she complied. He'd just attempted to turn his head to the left when the lights flared to maximum illumination once more. Confused, he dimmed the lights again and forced his head to rise, looking around the room. Soft feminine laughter caught him by surprise.

"Jesi, quit playing with the lights!" Sheppard's raspy growl sounded loud in the quiet room. He groaned and swallowed a hard lump.

"Shhh, keep your voice down. The others are sleeping." Jesi pointed at the chairs next to the beds.

Sheppard forced one heavy arm to move, managing to push the button on the bed controller, and slowly raised his mattress to a comfortable incline. In the dim light, he made out the shadowy shape of McKay snoring softly in the chair next to Jesi. Glancing down, he was surprised to find Weir, wrapped in a fluffy red fleece jacket, asleep against his bed, his hand clasped loosely in her own. Turning to his right, he saw Teyla draped over the chair next to Ronon, a soft blanket covering her small frame.

"Where's Carson?" Sheppard asked, looking around for the doctor.

"He went to his quarters to get some rest. There's a night nurse around here somewhere. I think she went to re-fill the water for the coffee pot."

"What were you doing with the lights?" Sheppard asked in a hushed tone as he slowly slid his hand out of Weir's grasp, being careful not to wake her.

"Sorry, John-John. I've been awake for a while with nothing to do, so I decided to practice. I'm proud to say I've mastered mood lighting."

"Unfortunately, that cheap parlor trick only works in this galaxy. It won't do you any good back home." He stretched his arms, trying to work out the kinks in his muscles. He felt like he'd been run over by an eighteen-wheeler truck, twice!

"Good thing I'm not planning to go home, then, isn't it?" Jesi nudged McKay with her foot when his snoring grew a bit too loud, then smiled when he shifted in the seat, never waking. "This is my home now, John. I have no ties to Earth, no one with whom to spend my life. You're my only family, and since you've settled here, I'm staying."

"Yeah, listen, about that… I really wish you'd reconsider."

"Ah, now we get to the truth. You don't want me here," she said, her crestfallen eyes tracking his face, trying to read his expression.

Sheppard shifted on the bed and grimaced as hot, throbbing bongo drums played a warm-up set at 'John's house of brain pain'.

"Jesilyn, you know that's not true!" Sheppard whispered furiously. "I don't want you to get hurt. I've seen unimaginably horrific ways to die. If you stay, I'll worry about you, and it could put me and my team at risk."

"John, that's silly! You're one of the most focused people I know. My whole life, I've watched you give 200 percent to everything you do. You don't let stuff like family keep you from your mission. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Oh really? Then would you care to explain how we came to be lying here in the infirmary?" Sheppard eyed his sister with a hard glare. "The Ancient artifact that put us here is small potatoes compared to the things I've seen. Hell, I even dream horrific ways to die. Earlier, I dreamt I was using the damned artifact and flying over Earth, but I couldn't control it..."

"By yourself," Jesi interrupted. "Let me guess…a voice told you that you needed me to make it work, that we should try it together?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Sheppard tensed up and instantly regretted it as his muscles protested.

"I had a similar dream." Jesi yawned and settled back against the pillow. "We'll have to try using the artifact simultaneously. Maybe it does take two people to control it."

"No way, you're not getting any where near that thing!" Sheppard's rebuke ended with an answering yawn. The little strength he'd managed to round up now deserted him, and his head drooped toward his chest. "We'll talk about this more in the morning. Get some sleep, Jesi. I love you."

Sheppard's eyes drifted closed. His body slowly tilted sideways, but Jesi bounded out of bed and righted her brother before he tipped any further. She used the controller to recline his bed, then settled him against the pillow, tucking his lanky form under the soft blue infirmary blanket. She stood watching him sleep for long moments before running a hand through his crazy bed-head hair.

"Never did learn to use a hairbrush, did you, Big Bro?" With a grin, she climbed back into her bed and snuggled down under the covers. I wonder what else I can turn off and on around here…, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ronon's bellow yanked Sheppard and Jesi from slumber. 

"You want me to sit on… that?" Ronon pointed at a soft circular shaped yellow object that resembled a child's potty training seat. "I don't think so, Doc!"

Beckett sighed in exasperation. "Its call a 'doughnut' son, and it's designed to protect your tailbone when you sit. Trust me; you're going to need it."

He tried to hand the padded seat to the larger man, but the warrior crossed his arms and smiled evilly.

"I can't release you from the infirmary unless you agree to use the doughnut." Beckett stood firmly between Ronon and the exit. He may be smaller, but, by the Ancients, he wouldn't back down. Ronon was intimidating, but Beckett had the power of medicine on his side. The doctor pulled a hypodermic needle from his pocket and uncapped it.

"What'll it be, lad, the padded seat or another night in my infirmary?"

Ronon's eyes narrowed, and he lost the feral grin. With a growl, he snatched the yellow seat from Beckett's hands and, when the doctor moved to the side, waddled awkwardly toward the exit, his halting steps a testament as to how much pain his injury continued to cause.

While Ronon had the doctor's attention, Jesi started Phase II of operation 'wrap the big brother around my pinky'.

"So, John-John, are we going to get Rodney down here and tell him our news?"

"What news?" Sheppard eyed his sister suspiciously. He'd seen that look before and it didn't bode well for a restful morning. "Oh, no, not the artifact! I said no, Jesi. You're not touching it again."

"Lucky thing I'm all grown up and don't take orders from you! I'm going to talk to Dr. Weir and ask for her permission." Jesi turned in the bed, facing away from Sheppard and crossed her arms defiantly.

Sheppard studied her profile for a moment then sighed deeply.

"Jesi, we're not kids any more and this isn't an argument about second helpings of ice cream! For all we know that artifact could seriously harm both of us."

Jesi turned, angry eyes glinting mossy green with flecks of shining gold.

"You're right; we're not kids any longer. Thank you for making my point! I don't need you to protect me. I can make my own decisions, John. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a grown woman who's been married and made a widow. I think I've experienced my share of pain and lived to tell about it—all without any help from you!" Jesi regretted the words as soon as they left her lips.

The color drained from Sheppard's face as he sucked in air, feeling the verbal punch to his solar plexus. He blew it out again and ran a hand through his spiked hair.

"That's a low blow, Jesilyn. I was going through Hell in Afghanistan myself. We were at war, and the Air Force wouldn't let me come home to be there for you. Do you know how much that tortured me? How much I hated myself for not being there when you needed me the most?" Sheppard's voice cracked. "God, Jesi, the whole reason I disobeyed orders and tried to rescue those other soldiers was because I wanted to be there for someone—_anyone_—since I hadn't been there for Tony, for you!" Sheppard scrubbed at his eyes, wiping away the moisture threatening to escape and take with it the tight grip with which he held his emotions in check.

"John-John, I'm…"

"No, let me finish! I felt so damned guilty when I heard Tony had been killed. Did you know that we were in the same camp? Did you know that I arranged to go on patrols together so I could protect him when we were out there, Jesi? Being a pilot, I wasn't even supposed to go on patrol, but I did. I tried to keep him safe so he could come home to you. The day he was killed, I was back at the base camp, safe and sound. One of the other guys had gotten sick, and Tony volunteered at the last minute to take his place on patrol. I didn't even know he'd gone out until the chaplain came to tell me the news." Sheppard's head dropped to rest on his bent knees, his rough voice scraping at her scabbed heart. "I failed you twice, Jesi. I let him die. I let you suffer alone. I couldn't make things right then, but I damned sure can now. You will not get near the artifact again!"

Jesi slipped from her bed and crossed the space to her brother's bed. She climbed up beside him and wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders, pulling his head to her chest and rocking slowly. He tensed up, trying to pull away, but she held tight, not letting go. They'd missed so much of each other's lives over the past fifteen years, but he was her family, her brother, her protector.

"John, listen to me. I'm sorry for what I said. I was angry, but I didn't mean any of it. I certainly don't blame you for Tony's death. He was a soldier. He knew the risks of war and he served willingly." Jesi brushed the tears from her eye and sniffed. "He wrote to me, but his letters were full of upbeat, funny stories about day to day life. He shied away from the dangerous stories because he knew they would scare me. He tried to protect me, too. Well, it's my turn to step out from behind the shield. I am finally in a position to help others fight an enemy. Let me help, John. Let me do this--for you, for Tony, for all the soldiers from around the world--the universe for that matter--who've fought and died in the name of freedom."

Sheppard listened, absorbing the emotion in Jesi's voice, letting it wash over his heart and heal the guilt just a bit. She was right. She could take care of herself. She was tougher than he'd allowed her to be in his mind. Maybe it was time to put the fear away and just work together. He wiped his eyes on the blanket and lifted his head, his red-rimmed eyes locking with hers.

"Okay, Jesi, you win, but I get to take the lead when we're up there in space. That's not negotiable!" Sheppard studied her face carefully.

"No problem, John. You'll still be right there protecting me, as I will you." Jesi pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his cheek and laughing when he blew a raspberry on hers in return. "And you thought I was the kid!" She climbed down and returned to her own bed just at Beckett came to check on them.

Beckett took in the twin sets of watery eyes with worry. "What's wrong?" He reached for Sheppard's wrist only to be slapped away gently.

"We're good, Carson, just a little trip down memory lane. So, listen, when can we get outta here?" Sheppard tried for a casual smirk, but from the look on Beckett's face, he didn't think he'd pulled it off. Luckily, the doctor let it pass.

"I need to run a few more tests, Colonel. We'll need some blood. You had quite the dream last night, and I want to make sure the device didn't cause any permanent damage before I let you go."

"I'm fine, Doc. It was just a dream, and Jesi had one too, you know. Besides, I think our dreams hold the key to controlling the device. We need to talk to McKay."

"Your dream was much more severe than Jesi's. I suspect physical contact with the artifact sparked a greater level of intensity. Jesi never touched it, but you did." Beckett stuck his stethoscope in his ears and placed the chilly, flat surface against Sheppard's chest. "Breathe in, Colonel."

Sheppard sucked in a deep breath and exhaled again when Beckett directed. He sat through the rest of his physical exam, patiently silent, only grimacing slightly when Beckett drew several vials of blood. When the doctor finished, Sheppard grinned and raised a brow.

"So, will I live, Doc?"

"Aye, for a while, anyway," Beckett said with a wry smile. "Lass, it's your turn." Beckett gave Jesi a quick once-over and drew blood. "I've ordered breakfast sent up, and I want every bite gone! You both need to rebuild your strength. I'll be back in a wee bit with the results of your blood work."

He turned and moved to exit the infirmary, nearly colliding with McKay, who carried a tray laden with two plates full of French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and glasses of milk and orange juice.

"Whoa, Carson, is uh..is that blood? I don't want to see blood right after I eat breakfast!" McKay made a sour face and turned away. "Really, Carson, you shouldn't walk around with that stuff. Gross!"

"Thank you, Rodney. I'm well this morning, so good of you to ask," Beckett said blandly as he passed by the scientist.

"What? Of course you're well! Doctors don't get sick. You've probably cast a protection spell to keep yourself healthy." McKay made his way to Jesi's bedside. "Ah, hi. I thought you might be hungry so I brought some, ah, food. A lot of food, actually."

"Thanks, Rodney, I'm starving!" Jesi scooted the hospital tray closer to the bed and helped McKay set the food down.

"I hope some of that food is for me, McKay." Sheppard eyed the heaping plates with longing, his stomach gurgling with need. "If not, you're off my Christmas list!"

"Well, in the interest of receiving a coveted gift from you, I'll share." McKay set one heaping plate on the hospital tray in front of Sheppard. "You're lucky I brought you any food at all after you clobbered me last night."

"I clobbered you?" Sheppard looked up from his food. "When?"

"In the middle of your dream, when I helped Carson hold you down."

"Serves you right for aiding the enemy." Sheppard said with a lazy grin. "About the dreams, Jesi and I need to talk to you..."

"What about them? Yours seemed… particularly intense." McKay carefully relocated one glass of orange juice to Sheppard's tray.

"Let's just say that Jesi and I had similar dreams. We think if we use the artifact together, we'll have more control over it. If you help, Jesi and I will link with it and see what happens."

"You've lost your mind. Or do you have a concussion, too, and Carson missed it? No, no, there is no way Carson will allow your request!"

"Oh, come on, McKay! This is right up your alley. Studying ancient technology is what you live for." Sheppard tamped down his feelings of guilt at the sight of McKay's terrified face.

"Yeah, that was before I watched both of you almost kill yourselves playing with it!" McKay began pacing the small space. "Besides… I-I don't think Jesi is up to it."

"Jesi is sitting right here." Jesi pushed away her food, climbed out of bed, and stood facing McKay. Placing a hand on his cheek, she implored, "Rodney, John and I need to activate the artifact again. If it's does what I suspect, it will be invaluable in the fight against the Wraith."

"How so?" McKay asked, reluctantly intrigued.

"When I was connected to the artifact, I was as one with the Universe, just me, no protection; I didn't need any. I could see the stars in the distance, and I wanted to visit one, but couldn't control myself well enough to get anywhere. It was wicked cool!" Jesi explained.

"It could be an Ancient listening device. If we figure out how to control it, we might be able to keep tabs on Earth, the Genii, even the Wraith," Sheppard said. "Maybe you could check up on your cat…"

"Isn't spy technology worth a little risk, Rodney?" Jesi's face lit up. "We could try connecting from the infirmary under Dr. Beckett's supervision. The medical staff would be close by if needed."

Jesi's excitement began to infect McKay as he watched her animated expression.

"A way to spy on a planet… Yes, while that is very tempting, I don't think Carson and Elizabeth will buy off on the whole idea. Although, if we conduct the experiment in a controlled environment as you suggested…" McKay turned, heading for the exit. When he reached the doorway, he paused and turned to look back over his shoulder. "I'll take it to Elizabeth first. If she says it's a go, Carson will most likely follow her lead." With a wink at Jesi, the scientist disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

TBC 

_A/N: Thanks for the sweet reviews. They pump me up to fight through this story. I have a love/hate relationship with it right now. I think I've crossed the hump as I've written most of the end. I just have to flesh out some of the middle a little more. You guys keep writing so I have wonderful stories to read when I come up for air! Hugs!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it, unless you count Jesi.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Elizabeth, for the record, I must say I find objectionable the entire notion of allowing Colonel Sheppard and his sister to experiment with the artifact so soon!" Beckett frowned uncharacteristically. "If something goes wrong, we might not be able to pull them back in time. You saw how close we came with the Colonel."

"Are they fit for duty?" Weir asked. She understood the doctor's unease, knew what he was trying to do, but for the greater good of Atlantis, she couldn't allow him to derail the experiment.

"Technically, yes, they're fit. But, Elizabeth, their blood work shows a slight rise in white blood cells. Their bodies are suffering from exhaustion and dehydration. I'd feel better if they rested for a few days."

"I understand your concern, Carson. However, long-range scanners picked up four hive ships heading our way. They'll be in our area in approximately three weeks. If John and Jesi can perfect their ability to use the technology, we may be able to gather some critical intel from the Wraith ships." Weir gave the disgruntled doctor a pat on the shoulder before crossing the room and taking up a position between the infirmary beds upon which Sheppard and Jesi reclined. Someone had arranged the beds facing opposite directions, with Sheppard's feet by Jesi's head and vice versa. "Are you sure about this, John?"

"Piece of cake, Elizabeth." Sheppard flashed his best 'sway 'em to my way of thinking' grin and patted Weir's hand.

"Hmm, where have I heard that before?" Weir exclaimed with a small, nervous smile. "If things start to go wrong, get out of there!"

"We will, Dr. Weir." Jesi watched the by-play between Sheppard and Weir. Interesting! She'd save that card for when she needed an ace up her sleeve. "We'll protect each other and come home in one piece."

"I have a theory about that." McKay stepped up next to Weir. "If the artifact works like most things Ancient, your thoughts should dictate your actions. When you're ready to shut it down, just think 'stop'. "

"Good point, McKay. We'll keep that in mind." Sheppard turned to Jesi. "You ready?"

"Beyond ready," Jesi replied, smiling at the technician attaching the last of the leads to her person. She glanced at Sheppard, already tricked out with matching medical paraphernalia. "You realize this is my first time flying with you?"

"Yeah, pretty cool way to start." Sheppard winked. "McKay, how are we doing this?"

McKay slid a cart in between the two beds. He adjusted the beds so the tray was within easy reach of both Sheppard and Jesi.

"That should do it. Now, when I remove the artifact from the containment device, you should both touch it and just... relax." McKay placed the containment device in the center of the tray. "Ready?"

Sheppard and Jesi locked eyes, love and support traveling between the two. After a long moment, Sheppard nodded at McKay. "Ready."

"I wish you both a safe journey. May your experience benefit both our peoples." Teyla bowed her head regally.

"Sheppard, watch your back if you come across any Wraith." Ronon chimed in from where he sat on his yellow doughnut.

"Yes, Colonel, use your powers for good..." As McKay reached to open the containment device, the room lights dimmed to a soft glow. "Hey..."

"I did that, Rodney. Just trying to set the mood..." Jesi's soft, husky voice wafted through the amber light.

"Right... you, ah, did well." McKay ran a hand down Jesi's arm, pausing to squeeze her hand. "You okay?" he asked in a low voice.

"I'm just peachy," she replied, squeezing his hand in return.

"I'll be right here. I won't let anything happen to you." McKay whispered.

"McKay, quit trying out pick-up lines on my sister and let's get started!" Sheppard's tight words made Jesi grin.

McKay dropped Jesi's hand and rolled his eyes before turning back to the tray. He opened the containment device and removed the artifact, placing it in the center of the tray.

Sheppard and Jesi reached out and lightly rested the fingers of one hand upon the artifact. Sheppard closed his eyes and relaxed on the bed; Jesi's eyes drifted downward.

_

* * *

No, no, no! They're going about it all wrong! _

If Atlantis had legs, she would have paced beside the unschooled couple reclining in the infirmary beds. They had made progress, but not enough to use the device for its true purpose. She'd have to see about dropping a few hints if they survived their little experiment. In the mean time, she could do little else but watch and worry.

* * *

Sheppard found himself in space above the planet that housed Atlantis. He looked around, relieved to find Jesi next to him, wearing a Cheshire cat grin. He reached out and took her hand. 

"Where do you want to visit first, Jesi?"

"Since I'm new around here, why don't you show me your favorite place?" Jesi glanced around in wonder. "I still can't believe we're in space!"

"Technically we're not, but I know what you mean." Sheppard grinned. Let's start out with a visit to the mainland." He thought of the Athosian village, and they were instantly moving forward, flying downward toward land. They picked up speed, until Sheppard became concerned. "We're moving too fast!"

"I know!" Jesi shouted above the rushing wind. "Think 'slow' and see what happens." She closed her eyes and thought about regulating their speed.

Closing his eyes, Sheppard visualized himself flying a puddle jumper. He sent the imaginary jumper a command to reduce speed and felt their descent slow. He opened his eyes and sought out Jesi. "Better."

"We did it!" Jesi whooped. "We controlled the flight!"

"Yes we did, but it should be easier than it is." Sheppard grimaced.

"Colonel, Jesi, can you hear me?" McKay's voice intruded into their conversation.

"Rodney? Where are you?" Sheppard asked with a confused frown.

"Ah, good, you can hear me. I'm standing right next to your bed, listening to your conversation."

"Whew! For a second there, I though I had another consciousness in my brain." Sheppard smiled when McKay groaned. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself.

"You can hear us?" Jesi asked.

"Oh yes, more than I needed to hear. You're speaking aloud, so hearing is the easy part. Seeing, now that's a different predicament. How's it going? Any luck controlling the device?" McKay's voice asked.

"So far we've managed to direct our movements with thought, but it's mentally draining. When I fly a jumper, I don't have to think so hard to maneuver; I fly on a subconscious level most of the time." Sheppard tried to adjust their downward glide path and could feel a resistant sluggishness tugging at his mind.

"Aye, Colonel, I can see the results of your efforts on my medical readouts." Beckett's voice sounded tense.

"Could you describe exactly what you do to control..."

"I'll try to keep you in the loop, McKay, but I'm kinda busy giving a tour. Feel free to take notes." Sheppard teased. "Come on, Jesi." He flew closer to the mainland until they were hovering over the village.

"Can we land?" Jesi asked, eyeing the group of children playing a game with large fighting sticks.

"We can try." Sheppard thought 'land', and they shuddered downward. He grappled with the mental controls until their movements settled.

Jesi called up visions of Mary Poppins floating with her open umbrella. She was happy when the descent smoothed out and they slid softly to the ground, landing without as much as a puff of dust.

"Another successful Sheppard landing, I presume?"

"As always," Sheppard rejoined, dropping her hand.

"Ah, I happen to recall a few not so soft landings, Colonel." McKay's voice chimed in.

"The proper term is 'controlled crash', McKay. The control part is what kept your 'smart' ass alive." Sheppard turned to Jesi. "Rodney can't manage to fly in a straight line."

"If you'd let me practice a little more…"

"Gentlemen, focus!" Weir's dulcet tones slid over them, restoring a semblance of control. "John, what do you see?"

"We see Halling and some of the other villagers meeting near a fire pit. Looks like a deep discussion. The children are playing with fighting sticks. Hold on, we'll try and move closer to Halling."

Sheppard and Jesi walked across the open space, green grass waving gently in the soft breeze. Jesi watched the grass sway. She lifted her face upward to the sun and the musical sound of the wind flirting with the treetops.

"John, why can't we feel the wind blowing?"

Sheppard stopped and followed her gaze to the swaying trees. "I'd have to guess maybe because we're not really here. Right, McKay?"

"Yes, yes, from the readings I'm getting, I'm beginning to think the device allows one to travel between dimensions. I suspect your consciousness does the visiting while your body remains safely at home, but I'll have to study the device more to be sure. Can Halling see you?"

Sheppard walked over to the taller man and waived a hand in his face. Halling kept talking to the group, never acknowledging Sheppard's presence.

"Nope, he can't see or hear me." Sheppard reached out to touch the other man's arm, but his hand slid right through. "I can't touch him, either."

"Can you hear what he's saying?" McKay asked.

John listened for a moment. "Yup, he's talking about planting crops in the spring."

"Crops? Oooh! Did he say anything about growing coffee beans? When I asked, he said he'd think about it." McKay's excited voice made Sheppard smile.

"John, why don't you check in on some of our other 'friends' and see what they're up to." Weir's voice cut in.

"Good idea." Sheppard turned to Jesi and took her hand again. "Let's fly!" He thought of returning to outer space and was rewarded by an upward thrust.

Beside him, Jesi let out a joyous shout and squeezed his hand.

Their flight upward to the heavens was choppy, but they managed to pop out above the atmosphere. Sheppard thought of one of the small worlds they'd visited recently. In seconds, he and Jesi appeared above the planet. They repeated the process for flying down, landing and checking on the locals.

They visited three planets in all. On one planet, they saw signs of a recent culling, and the villagers were in the process of recovering and rebuilding. The other planets were living in peaceful oblivion. Sheppard's head began to throb as it became progressively harder to maintain control. Jesi could feel his tension and it made her slightly airsick.

Beckett kept watch over the medical readouts and, when he noticed a spike in blood pressure and heart rate, he shot a nervous glance at Weir who nodded in reply. Beckett spoke up, addressing the siblings.

"Colonel, Jesi, it's time to come home. Our medical data indicates your bodies may need a rest. You've had enough fun for one day."

"Understood, Carson. Be there as soon as we figure out how to shut down the device." Sheppard turned to Jesi. "There's no place like home?"

"Worth a try." Jesi grinned and clicked her heals three times. When nothing happened, she shrugged. "Guess we'll have to try something else."

"Okay, think about the Ancients' planet. We should appear above it and we can figure out the rest when we get there." Sheppard closed his eyes and pictured his new home world. He opened his eyes and was happy to see they'd returned to space above the planet.

"John, I have an idea," Jesi said. "Can we land on a balcony near the infirmary?"

"No problem. Hold on!" Sheppard guided them through a shuddering descent before lowering them onto one of the balconies. "As requested, Madam! Now what?"

"Now, we walk." Jesi headed for the infirmary with Sheppard keeping pace beside her. "My head is killing me!"

Sheppard slowed and reached for his temples, rubbing softly at the dull ache.

"Yeah, mine too. Beckett will fix us up when we get back, right Doc?"

"Aye, as soon as you're free of the artifact, you'll be spending some time in my infirmary... both of you!" Beckett's concerned voice called out.

"Great... Not how I wanted to spend the rest of my day." Sheppard shared a look with Jesi. "We were kinda hoping to sleep in our own beds tonight, Doc."

"We'll see, Colonel." Beckett replied cryptically.

In less than two minutes, they reached the infirmary, passed through the closed door, and looked down at their bodies.

"This is so weird!" Sheppard said, reaching out to touch his body. As his hand connected, he morphed into a swirl of misty white light, and sank into his body. Pain exploded behind his eyelids and he curled into a tight ball, trying to escape the agony. Firm hands tugged at him, forcing him to relax and uncurl as Beckett's concerned lilt penetrated his haze of pain. He struggled to reply before the threatening void could suck him downward.

* * *

TBC 

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. It encourages me to keep fighting with the bunny in charge. He keeps hopping down bunny holes I don't want to explore, but as he's the only bunny in sight, I'll squeeze myself into the darkness and follow his bobbing 'tale' until I see daylight!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it, unless you count Jesi.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Beckett was monitoring Sheppard's vitals when the exhausted pilot abruptly curled into a tight ball, low moans escaping through tightly clenched teeth. Beckett grasped Sheppard's shoulders, forcing him to lie flat on his back.

"Colonel..." He watched Sheppard struggle to open his eyes and leaned closer, speaking softly. "John, I know you're in pain, but I can't help unless you give me specifics. What hurts, son?"

Sheppard fought to form words, but his voice came out slurred and weak. "Migraine... hangover... tir'd."

Beckett patted the exhausted pilot on the hip. "I've your hangover cure right here, lad. Just a small prick, then you'll feel better." The doctor swabbed the tender skin on Sheppard's right arm and inserted an IV port. In moments, he had the IV bag set up and dripping. Uncapping a long needle, Beckett added a combination pain reliever and sedative to the mix. "There you go. You should be feeling better in a moment. So much for sleeping in your own bed, lad." With a quick rub to Sheppard's shoulder, Becket moved off toward Jesi and a panicked McKay.

Sheppard was dimly aware of McKay's raised voice calling for help. He tried to turn his head to check on Jesi, but Carson's medication pulled him down, deep into a fuzzy darkness. He sensed someone with him, hiding in the shadows. He strained, trying to see something that wasn't there.

_Hush, John, do not exhaust yourself further. Rest. _

He felt the rush of cool against his mind, bringing soothing relief to the agony he suffered. The fuzzy darkness wrapped itself around him like a warm blanket, protecting him, taking him under to blessed nothingness.

Jesi quickly followed Sheppard's example, thinking 'disengage' as she felt herself slide back into her body. The agony of rejoining with her physical self stole her breath. Energy pulsed through her nerve endings; her body bowed in distress. She heard Rodney shout her name, could feel his hands holding her upper arms as she fought to open her eyes. Someone please just put me out of my misery, she thought. Rodney's panicked voice called out, demanding Beckett do something. She pooled her resolve and reached out, feebly grasping his arm.

The startled scientist clutched her hand.

"Jesi, can you hear me?" His trembling hand wiped the hair from her face. "You're in pain."

Jesi opened her eyes a slit and breathed out, "Head…hurts."

"I've pain medicine to fix that, lass." Beckett materialized beside the bed. "Just relax now. This'll make you feel better." He started an IV and gave Jesi a dose of liquid relief.

The prick and slow burn caused Jesi to flinch away from the needle. McKay held her hand, whispering soothing words while stroking his thumb over a dainty freckle on the inside of her wrist. His warm breath against her cheek sent shivers through her body. She instinctively turned closer to him, needing his strength to ground her and keep away the pain. She felt his heat surround her, sending her down into the safe, restful recess of slumber.

McKay turned a surprised gaze to Beckett when Jesi shifted in the bed, turning into his arms and seeking out his body heat. "Ah, Carson? What should I do?" he stammered.

Beckett hid a grin as he signaled one of the nurses to bring an extra blanket. "Here, Rodney, wrap her in this and just be there for her."

McKay took the proffered blanket with hesitant fingers. "I'm not so good at the being there part, Carson." He looked down at the shivering form tucked in his embrace. A Tenderness he'd not felt in eons clenched at his heart, robbing him of his breath, and he began to hyperventilate. "Oh, God, Carson, I don't know how to do this!"

Beckett eased behind McKay, placing reassuring hands on his terrified friend's shoulders. "Rodney," he intoned soothingly, "you'll be fine, lad. Just breathe." He helped McKay settle on the bed with Jesi and spread the blanket over them. "Just rest with her, Rodney--you look like you could use some sleep."

"Yeah, sleep, that's so not going to happen!"

* * *

Jesi felt warm--too warm. She opened her eyes, recognizing the dim infirmary. Thick blankets held her captive. She struggled to push them away, but encountered a heavy arm acting as a seat belt, keeping her safe. Rodney! She turned her head and bit back a smile. Spooning her on the bed was McKay, his dark hair rumpled from sleep, mouth open and snoring softly. His breath huffed in and out, caressing the back of her neck. She reached back and ran a finger down his stubble-covered cheek. That's a rather sexy look for him, she thought. 

"How are you feeling, lass?" Beckett's whispered question from the foot of the bed had her quickly drawing away. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He patted her foot and moved around to the side of the bed where he could see her better. "Does your head still pain you?"

She hadn't really taken the time to evaluate how she felt, but since he asked... "My head is spinning, and my entire body aches from overused muscles. I'm still drained and a whole lot hungry. Other than that, I'm feeling pretty froggy!"

Beckett smiled benignly. "It's the middle of the night, but I keep an emergency stash of hot cocoa in my office if you'd care for a cup. It'll take the edge off your hunger and may make you feel better. Chocolate usually does, you know."

"With marshmallows?" she asked, her voice husky with sleep.

"Ach, of course, I'll be right back." Beckett disappeared into his office.

While he was gone, Jesi worked to slide out from under McKay's heavy arm without waking him and keeping the IV line from tangling in the bed sheets. By the time Beckett returned carrying two steaming mugs of hot cocoa heaped with fat, frothy marshmallows, Jesi was sitting up in the bed.

"That smells heavenly!" Jesi accepted her mug, pulling it closer and inhaling deeply. "Thank you, Dr. Beckett."

"Please, you've spent too much time in my infirmary to be so formal. I'll be insulted if you don't call me Carson."

"Okay, Carson, how long was I asleep; and what's this for?" She indicated the IV bag hanging from the nearby pole. She stifled a yawn and took another sip of warm liquid joy, licking the sticky marshmallow mustache from her lip.

Beckett glanced at his watch. "You've been asleep for nearly 30 hours. Don't you remember being hooked up to the IV?"

"Ah, vaguely… Has Rodney been here the whole time?"

"No, I chased him off to eat and shower, but he kept coming back. The IV was to combat dehydration and build your strength, but it can come out in the morning. John needed one as well, so I gave you a package deal." Beckett nodded toward Sheppard's sleeping form. "Your brother is a bit more taxed than you, but should recover in a day or so."

Jesi followed Beckett's glance, her gaze softening when it landed on her brother. The bed had swallowed Sheppard; a thatch of unruly dark hair protruding from the mass of blankets the only sign of his existence. She sipped her cocoa in silence, too tired to make idle chit chat with Beckett. The doctor seemed content to sit beside her, drinking from his mug. When her cup was empty and dangling from her lax fingers, Beckett stood and took it from her grasp.

"I've an inkling you're feeling a wee bit sleepy, lass. Why don't you lie down next to Rodney and rest a bit more?"

"Mmmm" Jesi managed before she snuggled back down under the covers. "Thanks, Cars'n" she murmured before sleep claimed her.

McKay's arm snaked around her and pulled her close. He nestled her hair with his chin and sighed contentedly. "Yeah, thanks Carson." He echoed softly. His bright blue, wide-awake eyes met Beckett's surprised ones.

"Rodney, I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until I smelled chocolate," whispered McKay.

"You don't have to stay there, lad. She'll be fine if you want to get up and have a mug." Beckett waved the two empty cups in the direction of his office. "I'll make one for you…"

"No, no, no, that's not a problem. I think I'll stay right here. I'm needed, Carson. Not for my brains and not for my charm, but for me." McKay's mouth curved up softly on one side. "I'm needed. Good night, Carson."

"Good night, Rodney." Beckett moved off, shaking his head in amusement. "Sleep well."

* * *

Sheppard heard soft whispers off to his left. His eyes disobeyed his order to open, which didn't improve his mood. He tried to move his head, but it weighed a ton, and he'd swear someone glued it to the pillow. More whispers and a hushed laugh--private, intimate, and very out of place in an infirmary, which is where he suspected he was. He struggled with his willful head and eyes; he won the battle as his eyes slid open and his head raised an inch from the pillow. The sight of McKay feeding blue jello to Jesi while murmuring softly had him yanking on the blankets and straining his sore muscles. 

"McKay!" He croaked, causing the pair to spring apart. McKay dropped a big gob of jello on Jesi's chest and instinctively reached to clean it up. "McKay, don't!" His voice was a rusty hinge protesting movement.

McKay handed the jello and a napkin to Jesi with an apologetic look before crossing to Sheppard's side. He picked up a pitcher of water, poured some into a glass, and helped Sheppard take a few small sips. "It's just jello, Sheppard, nothing more."

The exhausted colonel pushed away the water and pinned his gaze on the quickly reddening scientist. "Just jello my ass! Don't make nice with my sister, McKay. I call you friend, but I don't particularly want to call you brother-in-law."

"Who said anything about marriage?" McKay sputtered.

"I did!" Sheppard's steely gaze pinned McKay to the spot. "Or were you planning to have your way with my sister without some form of commitment?"

"No, of course not! I just meant… We've only just… You know what I meant!" McKay set the water back on the tray and crossed his arms defiantly. "I take it you're feeling better."

Sheppard punched the button, not the McKay button, the button that raised his bed so he could face his friend. "Yeah, good enough to kick your sorry…"

"Ah, Colonel, awake at last." Beckett appeared beside the bed. "Are you experiencing any residual pain?"

"Only if you count the one standing next to my bed! How long was I out?" Sheppard's jibe at McKay followed by his quick question had the doctor hiding a smile.

"I'm afraid I've no cure for that kind of pain. You've been asleep for nearly 40 hours. Apparently using the artifact drains you, body and mind. If you feel up to some food, I'll have breakfast sent up; scrambled eggs and toast for now until we see how your stomach feels."

"Sounds good, Doc, thanks." Sheppard patted his flat stomach. "Bacon?"

"One piece, Colonel, and only after you've eaten all the eggs and finished your toast." Beckett patted his shoulder before moving off to discuss breakfast delivery with one of his nurses.

Sheppard turned toward McKay and caught the man sliding away a few steps. "Uh uh, not so fast! Shame on you, Rodney, for trying to escape. Pull up a seat."

McKay hung his head before returning to Sheppard's side. "What now? Are we going to discuss cummerbund colors?"

"Among other things..." Sheppard smirked as McKay's face lost all color. "You'd better sit before you fai... ah, pass out." He watched the other man, thinking how easy it was to wind him up. He'd have to work on toughening the physicist up a bit. McKay must have been through Hell in school. They'd have to have a long talk about that one day.

McKay sank into the nearby chair and stared at Sheppard in shock. "You're serious… really?"

"Relax, Rodney, I'm just messing with you. I wanted to talk to you privately, which is hard to do right now, but..." Sheppard glanced over at Jesi's bed, relieved to find her occupied with one of the nurses. "It looks like we have a few moments alone. Did you get a chance to check the system and find our mystery report?"

McKay relaxed, relief flooding his ruddy features. "I did. While you were napping, I was busy working, as usual." He stood and retrieved his laptop from a nearby table before returning to his seat. He flipped it open and punched a few keys. His smug face glowed blue-white in the monitor light. Finding what he needed, he handed the computer to Sheppard. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Sheppard accepted the computer and skimmed the words on the small screen. When he reached the signature, he did a double take and re-read the text more slowly. When he finished, his astonished eyes rose up to meet McKay's amused ones.

"This can't be right!" Sheppard read the message a third time. "Did you double check your findings? Could someone have faked this?"

"Oh it's authentic, Colonel. I assure you, unless someone is better than me at cracking passwords, that message is the real deal." McKay leaned back in the chair, grinning at the speechless Airman. "Maybe you should see Kate about your split personality."

"I did not send that message, McKay!" Sheppard dropped the volume a bit before continuing. "Obviously my password was compromised."

"Obviously! Too bad, really. I was enjoying the mental image of you curled up on a couch in Kate's office, while she tried to marry up your two personalities." McKay sighed, his chin flying at full mast.

"McKay, enough! Can you figure out who cracked my password or not?" Sheppard's quick mind flew to a few people he'd like to question when he got out of the infirmary; Kavanaugh was first on his short list.

McKay's smug face slipped. "I ran every system diagnostic I know and came up empty. Whoever did this knows their way around Atlantis' systems better than we do."

"Basically, you're telling me there's no way to trace the message back to the sender." Sheppard scowled when McKay nodded yes. "Damn!" He slammed his fist down on the bed in frustration before shoving the computer off his lap and throwing back the covers.

McKay scrambled to his feet, snatching his precious laptop to his chest. "Hey, watch it!... Where are you going? Beckett hasn't released you yet." He backed out of the furious pilot's path.

Sheppard slid from the bed, staggered a moment as the room spun. Yanking out his IV, he began searching for his clothes and shoes.

"Where did he hide my stuff? Carson! I hate it when he takes my clothes." He tossed open the cabinets near his bed, slamming them shut again when they contained only medical supplies. "Carson!" he bellowed.

Jesi watched her brother in fear. "John, what's wrong?" When he didn't appear to hear her, she slipped from under the warm covers and placed herself in his path. He tried to shove past her, but she reached out and snagged his arm firmly. "John, stop!"

Sheppard became aware of the hand on his upper arm and turned, ready to fight his way out of the infirmary. He pulled up short when his eyes landed on Jesi. She stood there in white scrubs, barefoot and hair flying around her head. Her solemn eyes appeared large on her round face. His head dropped and his body visibly sagged as his anger evaporated.

"Come on; get back in bed before Carson sees you so upset. If you've been naughty, he'll eat your bacon, both figuratively and literally."

Jesi tugged on his arm and shoved him gently toward his bed. Sheppard allowed Jesi to tuck him in, his eyes meeting McKay's over her head. He sent the scientist a silent message to keep digging, and McKay nodded before turning and leaving the siblings alone.

* * *

TBC 

_A/N: Wow, I've stayed up late reading other fic's, but never thought anyone would stay up late to read mine! I hesitated to write a sibling fic because I know how people feel about them. I'll keep following the bunny, even though he's a big tease. Hugs_


	9. Chapter 9

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it, unless you count Jesi.

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

Jesi sank into the vacant chair, trying to read her brother's inscrutable face as he lay with his arms crossed, eyes staring at the ceiling. After several silent minutes, she sighed and leaned forward, resting her hand over his.

"When are you going to let me in?"

Sheppard's eyes skimmed over her face before bouncing away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Cut it out, John. You and Rodney are hiding something from me. We used to share everything, but you've put a barrier between us. I don't like it." She squeezed his hand and smiled when he turned and met her gaze. "Whatever your hiding has something to do with me doesn't it?"

Sheppard expelled a deep breath. She was right; Rodney was right. He was being too overprotective, but he didn't know how to be anything else. He'd been protecting Jesi since the moment their mother had placed her in his arms. She'd been so small and pink and wrinkled; her little eyes had tracked to his and held. She'd reached out, wrapping her tiny hand around his pinky finger, squeezing tightly, and he'd lost his heart. It was hard to reconcile those images with the beautiful woman sitting beside him, still squeezing his hand, her eyes still tracking his face.

"Yes, it does." He turned his hand over and captured hers, squeezing back lightly. "I'm sorry I keep trying to protect you. It's a long-standing habit, one I'll probably never break." He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles tenderly. "But I promise to work on it..."

"You can start by telling me what's going on around here. Why all the secrecy?"

Sheppard explained to her about the mysterious message to the SGC. When he finished, he sat watching her face for signs of fear, but read only determination.

"Let me get this straight... the message was signed with your encrypted signature, but you didn't send it?" She asked.

"Exactly. Rodney's trying to figure out how that happened, but he doesn't think we'll ever know who actually sent it."

"I don't care who sent it. I'm glad they did because I love it here. For the first time since Tony died, I feel like I have a home again, a life, people who need me. I'm happy, John." She glanced down at their joined hands, then back up at his face. "May I ask a strange question…"

"Sure, you can ask me anything, kiddo... Sorry!" Sheppard smiled.

"Is Atlantis alive?"

Sheppard's smile turned to a grimace. "What has Rodney been telling you? If he's filled your head with ghost stories, I'll..."

"No, no! I'm asking because... well, sometimes I hear things... feel things... It's hard to explain." Jesi turned red under his serious scrutiny. "Am I crazy?"

"No, you're not. I feel the same things. I'm sorry. I should have explained when you first arrived." He dropped her hand and settled back against the pillows. "The ATA gene we carry allows us to interface with the city's technology. If you ask Rodney, he'll tell you the things you've experienced are related to that technology."

Jesi leaned back in the chair. "But you think differently?"

"No, I _feel_ differently. McKay has the synthesized version of the gene. He can interact with some, but not all of the Ancient technology, and not on the level that you and I can. Because we carry the gene naturally and in a much higher quantity, we experience the city differently than the others."

Jesi's eyes lit up with excitement. She'd been waiting to talk to John about her feelings, but he'd been so concerned with her safety she hadn't wanted to scare him.

"General Landry explained to me that our family has the strongest natural level of ATA gene found on Earth to date. He said we're the last direct descendants of the Ancients. Part of the reason I agreed to join the expedition was an overwhelming feeling that we're meant to be here, John, to be a part of Atlantis again. I think she feels the same way."

"By 'she'… you mean Atlantis?" Sheppard's concern shot up a notch. "And by 'feel' you mean alive?"

"Yes, I mean Atlantis." Jesi could tell she was freaking him out, but she pressed on. "You feel it to, don't you, the constant thrum of energy coursing through your subconscious? It seems to originate from the walls and floor. Does Atlantis whisper to you?"

Sheppard opened his mouth to deny it, but something in her eyes stopped him. He'd promised to tell her the truth, no more secrets. Still, his answer surprised them both.

"Yes... I mean, yes I hear something that sounds like whispering. Sometimes I hear a warning voice inside my head when things are hinky on a mission. I always chalked that up to military instinct, but maybe there's more to it..."

Jesi nodded thoughtfully. "I think she watches us. I felt a presence with me right after we disengaged from the device the last time. As Carson was treating me, I felt comforted by the darkness. I felt the same way the first time, in Rodney's lab."

Sheppard's eyes narrowed as memories flooded into his mind… whispered words of encouragement and comfort. "I did hear something," he gasped. "I didn't remember until now, but I heard it." He looked at Jesi in amazement. "You may be on to something."

A jolt of awareness accompanied by a sense of well-being flowed through them. Sheppard closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the tension of the last few hours seeping away. Whispered sounds echoed in his mind, not words exactly, but understood on some deeper level. Atlantis is home. He belonged here; he belonged to her.

Beside him, Jesi did the same, her head lolling back against the chair, her sense of belonging solidifying with the gentle hum running through her body, reminding her of the soft caresses her mother had bestowed upon Jesi when she was a child.

The sensations lasted only seconds, and the siblings opened their eyes as the power ebbed.

"See, that's what I'm talking about! You did feel that, right?" Jesi asked excitedly.

"Yeah... I did." Sheppard replied looking at the walls with wonder. "I've never felt the power that strongly before."

"The voice in my dream did say we'd be stronger working together." Jesi grinned. "Maybe Atlantis is helping us use the artifact. So, when do we get to fly again?"

Sheppard laughed. "That's my girl! As soon as Carson says it's okay, we'll try again."

The man in question chose that moment to bustle into the room, followed closely by a nurse carrying the promised breakfast.

"Sorry we took so long. There was an altercation in the cafeteria. One of the marines made a rude comment about Ronon's doughnut and… well, let's just say you'll be having company shortly. The poor marine needs treatment for a split lip and a cut above his eye. Ronon moves fast, considering his injury. I'd hate to face him when he's in top form!"

Sheppard scowled. "Where's Ronon now?"

Beckett helped the nurse settle the food in front of his two patients. "Teyla hustled him out of there before security showed up. I'm not quite sure where she took him, but she'll keep an eye on him for me. Now, eat up! I've seen you naked, Colonel, and you'd better eat every bite. Only then will I release you."

"I'm so gonna kill McKay!" Sheppard groaned.

Jesi eyed her brother's lithe frame with concern. She'd have to ask Rodney to explain the significance of that little comment.

Beckett grinned, and then bustled off when said marine entered the infirmary on a gurney, moaning and holding a bloody strip of cloth to his eye.

* * *

Beckett released his patients with instructions to rest for two more days followed by one week of light duty; they were to check in with him each morning. 

As he exited the infirmary, Sheppard tapped his radio, his voice deliberately calm.

"Ronon, where are you, buddy?" He waited a few beats, his calm façade cracked, slipping into a scowl. "Damn it, Dex, come in!"

"Colonel Sheppard," Teyla's hushed voice tickled his eardrum. "Ronon is with me. I am instructing him on Athosian meditation techniques. I believe meditation might help curb his anger."

Sheppard relaxed. "Ah, yeah, I see how that could help." He couldn't hold back a chuckle at the image of the big warrior meditating.

"Shhh, Colonel, you are going to break his concentration." The subdued words carried steel.

"Too late. What, Sheppard?" Ronon asked abruptly.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt your... meditating, or whatever. I heard about the incident with the marine, and I wanted to see how you're doing. You know, with the whole tailbone thing."

"I'm fine," was the terse reply.

"Okay... well, indulge me. What happened this morning?" Sheppard asked.

"Corporal Evans insulted my manhood. I proved myself."

"Thank you for that lovely, in depth report! I want details, Dex!" Sheppard ground out, exasperated. Pulling information from Ronon was futile if the Satedan wasn't in the mood to cooperate. Sheppard heard a softly expelled breath.

"Evans said my doughnut seat was the perfect color; yellow for a yellow belly chicken. I don't know the meaning of many of your... words... but I could tell by his tone that he was insulting me. I punched him... twice." Ronon snorted once before continuing. "I expected him to have a better defense, but he went down easily."

"Listen, Ronon... I understand he insulted you, but you really can't go around punching the marines. You might need them to save your sore ass! You need to clear the air with him..."

"Already did. I stopped by the infirmary while you were in the shower. We talked, and I agreed to show him some moves when we're both healthy."

"Good... that was good thinking. So, besides meditating, what do you and Teyla have planned for the day?" Sheppard asked.

Teyla's mild voice cut in. "We are planning to relax and follow Dr. Beckett's instructions, as should you, Colonel. Are you not supposed to be resting?"

"Traitor! I'm standing outside my quarters, if you must know. I'll rest if Ronon agrees to stay out of trouble for a few hours!"

"Not a problem, Sheppard. I'll just go sit on my doughnut and meditate!"

"I will keep Ronon from any harm." Teyla's patient voice interrupted. "Rest, John,"

"Just call me Rip!" Sheppard quipped.

"Who?" Teyla and Ronon asked in unison.

"Sleepy old dude? Well, he was younger when he fell asleep, but... never mind. Sheppard out!"

* * *

Sheppard entered his quarters, his eyes taking in the messy space. He hadn't spent much time in here since Jesi arrived, and it showed. He spent the next hour putting his home to rights. When he was satisfied with his efforts, he stretched, feeling sore and more than a little sleepy. Much as he hated to admit it, Beckett was right; he needed the rest. 

He stretched out on his neatly made bed, reaching for his I-Pod. He tucked in the ear buds and selected some soothing instrumental music, anything to help him sleep. He folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes. His thoughts wandered, reliving his conversation with Jesi about Atlantis. And what was up with that little power surge he'd felt earlier? That was... different.

He slouched down, dropping his arms to his sides and allowing his body to sink into the mattress. A small vibration shook the bed slightly. He thought about opening his eyes to check it out, but felt strangely sluggish. The familiar cooling sensation crept into his mind, soothing and calming him. Phantom whispers wrapped around his tension, the words clear.

_Don't fight, John. It is imperative that you understand. Please... come to me. _

His breathing slowed and John Sheppard surrendered, letting the voice have him.

_Hello, John, you're a sight for weary eyes._

Sheppard opened his eyes, not surprised to find himself standing in the park where he loved to run. Muted blue-hued light cast a monochrome glow over the panorama. He scanned the area, searching, pleased to discover the object of his curiosity sitting on one of the park benches wrapped in a flowing white robe with gilded seams, satin slippers on her feet.

He walked over and stood, studying her. She looked old, her back hunched with the ravages of 10,000 inactive years. Long, gray hair hung down to her knees; her deeply wrinkled face, strangely appealing. Gnarled hands covered in onion paper-thin skin clasped the head of a walking stick. She tapped the stick on the stone path three times and smiled a toothless grin with her pale lips.

"Come sit with me, child." Her aged voice skittered deep within his body, his skin alive with her energy. She may be ancient, but she was far from decrepit.

"Atlantis, I presume?" Sheppard quipped.

"So quick with the witty words; your ancestors would be proud to see you, standing there so full of life and promise." She tipped her head back, looking up at his cynical face with wise gray eyes. "Sit."

Not one to argue with his elders, Sheppard sat on the bench gingerly, careful not to harm Atlantis.

"Do not worry about me, child. You cannot harm me." Her all-knowing eyes sparkled with mirth. "However, it is kind of you to show such concern."

"I, ah, expected you to look... different." Sheppard ducked his head with a rueful grin at her sharp bark of laughter.

"You mean younger?" Atlantis reached over and patted his hand with withered fingers. "When your kind first arrived, I looked older than what you see before you. Each system your people repair, each technology you master helps to restore my youth."

"By repairing the city, we repair your image. Is that what bringing me here..." Sheppard waved his arms indicating the surrounding area. "is all about? You want us to restore your former glory."

Atlantis adjusted her body slowly until she sat facing Sheppard. "We have much to discuss, child, but let's not rush. Indulge an old woman, and walk with me." She braced her weight on the walking stick and used her other hand to press up on the bench railing, struggling to stand.

Sheppard sprang to his feet, quickly grasping her arm and helping her to rise. She looked so frail; he hesitated for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to walk? I don't mind sitting on the bench."

"I thought you might like a tour while we talk." She tucked her arm through his and started moving, the tap of her walking stick in time with their progress reminding him of a pedometer.

Sheppard studied her face surreptitiously as they strolled down the sidewalk. He listened intently while Atlantis pointed out buildings along the way, explaining what they used to hold, or what functions they'd served all those years ago. He felt humbled. Hers was a rich history, and she held information on every Ancient who'd dwelled within her walls. She was a living family tree just waiting for him to pluck from her the fruit of knowledge. Circling around the park, they eventually returned to the park bench from which they'd begun. Atlantis stopped, looking up at the abandoned buildings.

"You and your sister are the key to rebuilding all you see before you. I have been lonely all these years, empty and sad. I should be filled with the sounds of children's laughter, music, joy, love,... life." She sank down onto the bench, pulling Sheppard with her. "In order to awaken all the mysteries and wonders at your disposal, you need to first make the Pegasus galaxy safe from the Wraith. That is why I asked you to come see me. You have the answer, yet you choose not to recognize it."

"You're talking about the artifact. I assume you were the voice telling Jesi and I to work together. We tried, but it didn't work the way I thought it should." Sheppard looked out over the abandoned park, worry weighing heavily on his shoulders. "We couldn't control everything."

"Child, life is not always about being in control. Sometimes one must choose to let go, to trust in something intangible. One must learn to follow ones instinct. You have it, but you lock it away behind layers deep inside where no one can reach the genuine you." Atlantis reached a hand over and grasped his chin, turning him to face her. "It is time to take that leap, John." She stood, this time with no need of assistance from him.

"It is time for you to return. Do not give up on the device, as it holds the answer to peace in the galaxy. Your Doctor McKay is superior, but only you can unlock the true power contained within the device. Do not be fooled by its appearance. Like you, it holds many hidden layers. You must look below the surface, beyond what is seen with the natural eye, to reveal the truth." With that, Atlantis turned and headed down the path.

"Wait... Don't leave yet. There's so much I want to ask you!" Sheppard rose and watched her shuffle away. She turned once and allowed a quick wave before the scene before him evaporated into oblivion. Her cracked voice drifted back through the thickening darkness.

"We shall speak again, John. You must rest first, only then will you be prepared to meet your fate."

* * *

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it, unless you count Jesi.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Sheppard stretched lazily, eyes drifting open, taking in the hazy afternoon light filtering into his room. Wait... afternoon light? He shot up in the bed, his hands tugging at the ear buds, pulling them free and tossing the I-pod aside. Shaking off the fog of sleep, he glanced at the clock. He'd managed the resting thing for five hours. It hadn't seemed like five hours when he'd been in the park with Atlantis. Atlantis--he'd spoken with Atlantis! And she'd encouraged him to surrender to his instinct, so he would do just that. Right now, his instinct was screaming at him to take a second look at that artifact!

He thought open the door, peering cautiously up and down the vacant hallway before exiting his quarters. He strolled along casually, his cover story ready. Should anyone inquire as to his apparent lack of following doctor's orders, he would simply say he was on his way to eat. The way everyone continually hounded him over his weight, he figured he had the perfect cover. It helped that McKay's lab was in the same general direction as the cafeteria.

After a few quick explanations and one narrow miss when Beckett and Weir passed by, he rounded the corner and headed for McKay's lair. He heard the physicist's shrill voice echoing down the hall.

"I don't care! Beckett will torture me with every medical test known to man _and_ the Ancients if he catches you in here!"

Sheppard jogged the last few steps and stopped in the doorway. McKay stood with his back to the door, arms flying frantically around his body, while he tried to shoo Jesi out of the lab.

"Rodney, if you don't tell him I was here, he'll never know!" Jesi implored her eyes huge pools of molten gold against her pale face. "Please… I just need to see the artifact. I have a nagging feeling that we missed something."

McKay stopped his flailing and took her by the elbow. He lowered his voice and enunciated slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"Jesi, listen, I understand you don't want to sit in your quarters for hour upon hour, but Beckett…"

"Won't find out if you can keep your trap shut." Sheppard grinned as McKay dropped Jesi's elbow and spun to face him. "My gut agrees with Jesi. There's more to that artifact than we understand."

"Sheppard! Oh, God! I'm dead. I'm so dead, and Carson's going to be my killer. He'll probably slip some citrus in my food and then sit back and watch me die a slow and painful death!" McKay's ashen face contorted at the thought, and his knees buckled.

Sheppard leapt forward, catching him and easing him onto a nearby stool. Jesi moved to his side and laid a comforting hand on his arm. McKay turned shell-shocked eyes from brother to sister before groaning and dropping his head into his hands.

"Just go away," He moaned.

Sheppard reached over and tapped Jesi on the arm. When she looked up, he stepped away from the scientist and motioned for her to follow. She frowned, but moved to stand next to him.

"I hope you're not going to try and send me to my room, too!"

"Nope." Sheppard stuck his hands in his pockets and smirked. He loved it when he had the upper hand and could tease her a bit.

"Okay… what then?" Jesi's frown deepened. She hated it when John was like this, smug like he knew a secret but wouldn't share with her.

"It's like I told McKay, I agree with you. We're missing something, and I think we need to dig deeper. But Rodney's right about one thing… _we_ can't study the device because of the effect it has on us." Sheppard's eyes glazed slightly as his thoughts turned inward. How could they check out the box without touching it?

"Maybe Rodney can do the touchy-feely part for us." Jesi chewed her lower lip and began to pace. "Can we rig a camera so we can observe what he is doing from somewhere safe?"

Sheppard smiled in satisfaction. "Actually, The lab comes equipped with a..."

"Oh please, you people are such amateurs! You're thinking small. Leave everything in my exceptional hands. If we're going to do this—and you will take full responsibility, Sheppard—let's do it right!" McKay exclaimed, quickly rising from his stool and snapping his fingers. "I have a fortified observation room; you shouldn't feel the artifact's effects from within. You can watch safely and interact through the com systems."

"Great idea, Rodney," Sheppard replied dryly. "I should've thought of that!"

Sheppard indicated that McKay should lead the way, and Jesi fell in step with the two men as they walked to a nearby doorway. McKay ushered them into the observation room and made them as comfortable as possible. He showed them how to work the intercom system and where to hide should Beckett dropped by.

McKay returned to the main lab and retrieved the Ancient artifact. He removed it from the containment device and placed it in the center of his workspace.

"Can either of you feel the effects from in there?" McKay asked anxiously.

"Only a small low level hum, McKay. We're good," Sheppard assured him.

McKay looked relieved. "Good, good. Well, then, what do you want me to check."

"Why don't you start by giving me a rundown of what you know about the artifact?" Sheppard leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head.

"Sure… little box… full of power… makes the CO and his sister bounce to another dimension every time they see it…" McKay stood facing the window, arms crossed and wearing a frown.

Jesi stepped up to the window and stared at the artifact. After a moment, she looked up at McKay.

"Rodney, is it solid or hollow?"

"I don't know." McKay picked up the little box, turning it in his hands. "It feels solid, but I have no way to verify that. I ran every test I know and came up empty. It's made out of metallurgical properties we've never seen before."

"It looks like an aristocratic jewelry box. Is there anything inside?" Jesi asked.

McKay raised the box to his ear and shook it. "Not as far as I can tell."

Sheppard dropped his lazy stance and rose to his feet. He moved to the glass, reaching out and placing his hands flat on its clear surface. "We're close."

Jesi raised her hands and placed them on the glass next to his. "You feel it too?" She watched the box closely.

"Yeah…" Sheppard closed his eyes and visualized the little box. Once he had a clear picture, he took hold of it mentally and turned it repeatedly, examining it closely. "It doesn't weigh much at all. And it's warm," he murmured.

McKay stood staring at the artifact in shocked disbelief. The object had moved out of his grasp and was turning lazy circles in mid-air. He glanced at Sheppard then back at the box. "Are you doing that, Sheppard?"

"Yes, Rodney, he is, but don't worry. He's fine." Jesi smiled reassuringly. "Do you think the box can be opened?"

"Opened?" the scientist repeated dumbly, then shook his head. "Not that I could see, no. Why?"

The box lurched forward, moving toward the glass observation panel then turning slowly. McKay followed, hands held under it, ready to catch it should it fall.

"Ah, John, what are you doing?" McKay's frantic voice reached out to Sheppard.

"I'm looking for something… Ah ha! Found it!" Sheppard exclaimed just as the little box opened.

McKay jumped back as two objects sprang from the box, colliding with his chest and sliding to the floor. The box sank slowly, eventually coming to rest softly on the floor next to McKay's shoe.

Sheppard opened his eyes and grinned at Jesi. "Come on!" He ran for the door, opening it and hurrying into the lab.

"No, no, no, stay inside! The device might still…"

"Relax, Rodney. I shut it down. We're safe. See?" Sheppard reached out and steadied the other man, then turned a quick circle. "I'm good. No dimension hopping!"

"But... how... What did you... I'm confused!" McKay sank onto his favorite stool and stared dumfounded. "How did you do that?"

"It was easy. I just followed your advice. I asked the device to show me what to do. I picked it up with my mind and examined it for a latch or some other way to open it. When I thought about opening it, a schematic display popped up in my mind, just like flying a jumper, and I could see the latch. I pressed it and the box opened, revealing the true power."

"True power..." McKay's voice trailed off as Sheppard bent down and retrieved the fallen contents.

"These..." Sheppard held out what resembled two ornately jeweled watches with many tiny buttons. "are what the Ancients used to traverse to other dimensions. We had a hard time controlling our flight because we were tapping into what little power managed to escape from the box." He held up one of the 'watches' and grinned at Jesi. "You were right; the container _is _an aristocratic jewelry box."

Jesi grinned and took the device, strapping it around her wrist. "Look, it's a perfect fit." She held out her wrist for McKay to see.

"Must I point out the stupidity of wearing an Ancient doohickey which has already incapacitated you twice? And that wasn't even at full strength! Oh, I guess I must, since I'm the only one in the room with a _fully functioning brain_!" McKay reached an unsteady hand toward Jesi. "Take that off!"

Jesi held out her arm, the vision of contriteness, and hid a grin as McKay removed the band. He turned and held his hand out to Sheppard, who, after a few reluctant moments, handed over the matching band.

"Calm down, Rodney. I deactivated them, remember?" Sheppard bent down and retrieved the box from the floor, handing it to McKay. "But, if it makes you feel better, you can put them back inside."

"Better, yes. Best would be to understand the technology." McKay stowed the bands and placed the box back inside the containment device. "What other information were you able to glean from… what did you call it… the schematic display?"

"Not much. I lost the display when I shut down the dimension jumpers.

"Dimension jumpers?... Where'd that name come from?" McKay eyed Sheppard suspiciously.

"Names should be consistent. Puddle jumper… jumps through the puddle; Dimension jumper… jumps dimensions. You know, uniformity." Sheppard cocked his head and shot McKay a sly grin. "Or do you have a better name?"

"I'm sure, given time I could…"

"Rodney, you mentioned an Ancient database. Does it reference anything like this?" Jesi asked, diverting the scientist's attention.

"What? Oh... not that I could find, no. But that was before we discovered the..." McKay glanced at Sheppard with a grimace.

"Dimension jumpers. Go ahead, you can say it." Sheppard nodded sagely.

"Very well, that was before we found the 'dimension jumpers'. I'll need to search again now that I have a better description." McKay returned the box to the storage shelf and turned to face two sets of expectant eyes. "I'll let you know if I find anything. Now get out of my lab! If Beckett catches you not resting... well, you get the picture." McKay grabbed them each by an elbow and towed them toward the door. "You kids go take your nappy now." He gently pushed them through the doorway and crossed his arms. "Go on. I have lots of work to do and can't very well get it done with the two of you lurking about now, can I?" With a self-satisfied grin, he shut the door and locked them out.

Sheppard smirked at McKay through the glass and waggled his eyebrows before turning to Jesi, his voice loud enough to reach through the closed door.

"I don't know about you, but I've had about as much napping as I can stand for one day. Did you bring your swimsuit?"

"Actually, I did! When I found out Atlantis was ocean locked, swimwear was the first thing I packed. Is there a beach?" Jesi's face glowed with anticipation.

"Sure! Well, by beach I mean pier. Still, we can catch some nice rays while we 'rest', and I can probably bribe some snacks from the kitchen staff; they like me. Carson can't fault us for eating and resting when, technically, we're following his orders."

"Sounds great! I'll meet you in your quarters after I change." Jesi hustled down the hall, heading for her room.

Sheppard turned an innocent face toward the glass door.

"Too bad you have so much work to do, Rodney." At McKay's stricken look, he hid a satisfied grin and hurried after Jesi.

* * *

McKay spent three sleepless days furiously scanning the Ancient database for any reference to the artifact; three days of mind numbing reading, three days of suffering Sheppard's evil grin each morning when he stopped by to rub McKay's nose in whatever stink the pair had planned for the day. He was beginning to hate the man! 

"Damn it! It has to be here!" McKay slammed his fist on the table. "A device with such potential... the Ancients would have documented it!" He shoved away from the table, stool rocking in time with his frantic mind. He began to pace, ten steps to the door, turn, twenty steps to the window, then retracing his path again.

"Rodney, why don't you take a break? You've been at this for three days now." Zelenka studied McKay's drawn face with concern. "When was the last time you've slept, eh? Or eaten something?... Rodney!"

McKay paused at the window, taking in the scenic view of the city and the deep blue water beyond.

"Hmm? Sorry, Radek, you were saying..."

Zelenka rolled his eyes as he shuffled to McKay's workspace, digging through the drawers until he found a power bar. He crossed to the window and stuffed it in McKay's slack fingers.

"Eat, Rodney."

McKay tore open the silver foil and devoured the bar in three bites, so numb with exhaustion he never tasted it, couldn't begin to guess its flavor. Sensing movement on the pier, he grabbed his field glasses from the windowsill. Three days of this torture--three days of watching through his field glasses as Sheppard and Jesi sunbathed on the pier... without him. God he hated Sheppard!

"Rodney, you really need sleep! You're going to make yourself sick. The answer will keep a few hours." Zelenka took the field glasses from McKay's hand, interrupting his interlude.

"Radek, I've functioned on far less sleep with brilliant results. I think I know my own limitations, and I haven't met them yet." He rubbed a hand through his dull hair before facing Zelenka. "Why just a while ago, I formulated..."

Ding... ding... ding. McKay rushed to answer the chime sounding out from his laptop. He held up a finger, silencing any comment from Radek as he moved to scan the information on the screen. With a self-satisfied grin, he punched his radio, calling Elizabeth. Once he'd outlined his findings, she asked him to contact Sheppard and Jesi, an order with which he gleefully complied.

* * *

Sheppard truly enjoyed annoying McKay. He'd stopped by Rodney's lab every morning on the guise of checking in. He had dropped the casual comment on his planned activities for the day, which usually included a stop on the pier for a few hours of sun bathing with Jesi. Zelenka had let it slip that McKay spent a good portion of those few hours watching Jesi through the window with his field glasses, grumbling about infantile pilots. Sheppard took great pleasure in watching the scientist fight to maintain his unaffected façade. Which is why, on the third afternoon, he wasn't surprised when his radio crackled to life. 

"Colonel Sheppard." McKay's arrogant voice interrupted Sheppard's light doze.

Tapping his radio, he responded. "Rodney, are you calling to offer poolside drink service? I'll have a Mai Tai."

"If you haven't noticed, Colonel, there's no pool! No pool--no poolside service! Besides, I have something better than a Mai Tai; I've located the artifact in the Ancient database. I informed Elizabeth and she asked that we meet in her office in an hour to discuss the findings." McKay's voice dropped an octave. "Oh, and bring Jesi. This concerns both of you."

"One hour, got it." Sheppard glanced at Jesi who nodded quickly. "We'll be there. Sheppard out."

Sheppard tapped off the radio and met Jesi's curious stare. "McKay's found something. We'd better pack up and shower if we're going to make the meeting." He stood and helped Jesi to her feet.

Jesi threw on her beach wrap and started gathering the towels and snacks into her bag. "One hour... no problem!" She tucked away the last of her supplies. "Let's go, slowpoke." She laughed as she jogged past a still-packing Sheppard on her way to the transporter.

* * *

TBC 

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, those of you who've sent them. I'm glad to know people are still reading this, even if it isn't full of physical whump. I'm at the mercy of the bunny, and he's a mental whumper who does indulge in a little more physical whump toward the end of the story. smile_


	11. Chapter 11

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it, unless you count Jesi.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Sheppard entered Weir's office, damp hair from his quick shower clinging to his neck. He was surprised to find Jesi already there, tucked into a chair next to McKay. Ronon and Teyla occupied the couch; Beckett sat near Elizabeth who perched regally behind her desk, eyeing Sheppard enigmatically.

"John, glad you could make it on such short notice." Weir's teasing smile drew an answering grin from Sheppard. "Please, take a seat."

Sheppard dropped down in the vacant chair next to Beckett and slouched low, eyeing McKay.

"Rodney, why don't you outline what you've found," Weir said with a nod in McKay's direction.

"Yes, yes, what I've found." McKay stood and began to pace the room, his fast speech betraying his sleep deprivation. "I've been searching the Ancient database for the past few days trying to find any reference to the device. This afternoon, I hit pay dirt!" He looked around the room expectantly before continuing. "I've found what I believe are the schematics that go with the device."

"You're not sure...?" Weir asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Here, let me demonstrate." McKay grabbed his laptop and tapped on the keys, pulling up a screen. He turned it towards Sheppard. "Colonel, I expect this looks familiar?"

Sheppard studied the monitor with a frown.

"This is the same schematic display I accessed when we opened the box. It was in the database?" He raised his eyes to McKay's face.

"In the database, yes, I just didn't have the correct description with which to conduct a search." McKay's excitement was punctuated by the feverish waving of his hands as he explained. "The 'dimension jumpers' are more than just a spy device. They're a weapon designed specifically to combat the Wraith."

Sheppard sat up in his chair. "How do they work?"

"Ah... still working on that part. Apparently, the technology was hush-hush, and the database has minimal information on how to use the device. By all indications, the technology is instinctive, seamless to the user. I was hoping you could test it out..."

"Not so bloody fast, Rodney! I'll be the judge of my patients' health if you don't mind!" Beckett interrupted. "I ordered one week recovery time and I'm holding firm with my decision. Colonel Sheppard and Jesi need time to build up strength before you subject them to more tests. You've only four days to wait."

"I agree, Carson. If the Wraith ships remain far enough out, they shouldn't detect us, but we're prepared to cloak if necessary. Our long range scans don't show them turning our way, just cruising by." Weir turned to Sheppard. "I want you healthy, Colonel, in the event they change course."

"And if they do change course, what then?" Ronon's deep voice echoed their collective thoughts.

Weir looked at the faces before her. She cared deeply for each of them, and their dedication and loyalty astounded her. She owed them an honest answer.

"Truthfully, I don't know. We've known this day might come; let's just hope we can avoid a full out war this time."

"We'll be ready to test the device in four days, right Carson?" Sheppard eyed the doctor hopefully.

"Aye, I expect you will be, but I reserve the right to change my mind if you fail my medical exam." Becket's eyes narrowed at Sheppard's frown. "I'll not be rushed, Colonel."

"All right everyone; let's plan to run our first test in four days. Rodney, you have until then to decipher as much as you can from the schematics." Weir glanced at Sheppard, reading impatience in his cool glance. "Colonel, I expect you to follow Carson's instructions to the letter. Understood...?"

"I get it, Elizabeth," Sheppard huffed as he stood. Meeting her carefully neutral expression, he nodded once. "I get it."

"Good." Rising, Weir pursed her lips, teasing Sheppard. "I hear you've been catching some rays this week. Bronze looks good on you, John." She patted his tanned arm as she passed on the way out the door.

Sheppard watched Weir leave with a sigh. He wanted to test the artifact soon. He felt fine and resented delaying something he considered too important to put off much longer. Lost in thought, Ronon's deep voice startled him.

"Sheppard."

"Ronon."

"Is there anything I can do to help the time pass more quickly?" Ronon's sympathetic look made Sheppard grin.

"We're quite a team, me and my ancient device hangover; you and your bum... bum. You're welcome to join Jesi and me on the pier tomorrow for a little food and sun. It'll help me aggravate McKay. You like to aggravate McKay, don't you?"

Ronon's face broke into a feral grin. "What time?"

"Oh, two-ish," Sheppard replied. "You too, Teyla. Jesi would enjoy having another woman along."

"I would love to join you, Colonel," Teyla said, sharing a glance with Ronon before continuing. "Have you eaten dinner?"

"Ah, I was about to grab something before I head back to my room." Sheppard caught the little glance between his friends, but decided to let it pass for now. "Want to join me?"

"Sounds good. Let's go; I'm hungry." Ronon headed for the door, and Teyla followed, sliding past Sheppard.

"We will save a table, Colonel," Teyla called over her shoulder.

Sheppard watched the pair depart and grinned. They thought they were fooling him, but he knew they wanted to keep an eye on him. What the heck, he had nothing better to do for the next four days; why not let them entertain him. He turned in time to see McKay whispering furiously to Jesi. When McKay noticed him watching, his face reddened, and he shushed Jesi before hustling her over to Sheppard.

"Take your sister, Colonel. She's pestering me to spend time in the lab, but I told her it could wait until you're both well."

"I'm fine, Rodney! John's the one who suffered most of the exhaustion." Jesi's eyes fired off warning shots in McKay's direction. "It's not like I want to use the artifact. I just want to keep busy, and I am supposed to work in your lab, if you recall!"

"Yes, yes you are, but not until you've been cleared by Carson. I don't think he'd want you exposed to more Ancient technology when you're still suffering the effects from the last time!"

Sheppard watched the pair, hiding a grin. He'd seen McKay berate 'unworthy' people, but had never seen him try to reason with someone he rather _liked_. It was amusing, and he decided it was 'mess with McKay' day.

"Oh, come on, Rodney, have a heart! What's a little time in the lab when we have four whole days to kill?"

"Yes, exactly my point, I don't want the killing of anything taking place in my lab! Now, get out of here! Go do whatever it is you do when you're not shooting at things or chasing alien women!" McKay pushed them ineffectually, finally realizing they were not leaving. "Fine, I'll go!" He threw up his hands and stormed out, muttering under his breath as he passed by.

"McKay...! How about dinner?" Sheppard called after the scientist.

McKay's fading voice floated through the doorway.

"Infantile!"

* * *

Teyla hurried a few steps, catching up to the warrior. 

"Ronon..."

He glanced sideways, catching her staring at his slight limp. "What."

"Do you think it wise to keep watch over Colonel Sheppard without his knowledge?" Teyla's brow furrowed with concern. "I realize we can do little but ensure he eats and sleeps as Carson has suggested."

"He knows." Ronon's lip twitched in a small grin. "He is as desperate to escape the boredom of recovery as I am. We're both ready to return to full duty."

Teyla gave a slight smile and tipped her head. "I would feel the same. If you are feeling so much better, let us hurry and save the Colonel's favorite table."

Teyla increased speed and passed Ronon. He lengthened his stride in an attempt to catch her, but the dull ache at the base of his spine had him sucking in air and slowing again.

Sensing the man had not caught up, Teyla slowed and waited for him. When he reached her side, she gave him a level glance.

"Perhaps you and John overstate your ability to return to full duty. I expect you shall both need the full four days in which to recuperate completely." With a raised brow and small smile, she turned toward the cafeteria setting a more sedate pace.

Ronon growled once before moving slowly down the hall after her.

* * *

Jesi lie on her stomach, head pillowed on her folded arms, the caress of the salty breeze leaving a trail of goose bumps across her slick skin. The sun's heat chased away the chill and warmed her soul. The sounds of the waves rolling past combined with Teyla's lilting voice humming an Athosian song while she and Ronon went through some toning exercises lulled her into a relaxed state. 

"McKay sure hustled it out of Elizabeth's office yesterday." Sheppard shaded his eyes and glanced at Jesi. "Was it just me or did he seem weird at the meeting?"

"Cut him some slack, would ya?" Jesi opened one eye and threw in a frown for good measure. "He did find the reference for the device in the database."

"Oh, you're defending him now?" Sheppard asked, studying her face, frowning at what he saw reflected in her one visible eye. "You like him," He accused. "He's egotistical, insufferable, annoying..."

Jesi unfolded her arms and sat up. "I find him interesting, smart, funny, endearing, dedicated, and loyal to a fault. He's always there for the team and for you…" She said, ticking off the highpoints on her left hand.

"So… you _really_ like him?" Sheppard searched her face. "I just want to know so I can adjust my big brother routine appropriately." He leaned back, resting his elbows on the big beach blanket, watching the myriad emotions cross her face: humor, confusion, pain. . . and something deeper.

"John. . . I honestly don't know how I feel. Thoughts of Tony still leave me depressed. I know, deep inside, that I have to move past his death, and I have, for the most part. He wouldn't want me to stagnate, but I haven't been here long enough to jump into something serious with another man."

She stood and moved to the edge of the pier, looking out over the vast expanse of aquamarine waves lapping gently at the outer shell of Atlantis. Vast... what a perfect word. It described the water, Atlantis, the Universe. . . the hole in her heart. With a sigh, she turned, facing her brother.

"I care for Rodney more than I have for any man since Tony, but... I don't really know him well enough to... Can't we just leave it there for now?" Her sad eyes held his.

Sensing her turmoil, Sheppard rose and crossed to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Tony would want you to be happy, Jesi. Remember that." He kissed her temple and stood back, smiling. "Let's enjoy the sun. Come back over here and we'll pester Ronon, but you get to be closer to him. He won't punch you!"

* * *

The rest of the week passed at a snail's pace as Sheppard went slowly crazy. He'd always loved being around the water, but only when he could surf, dive, or swim. Inactivity was killing him. Teyla, sensing his mood, suggested he and Jesi try her toning exercises. He scoffed at the idea but was surprised by how much the movements relieved his aching muscles. The gentle exercise also helped rebuild his stamina, which pleased Carson. 

Finally, he was up for parole! Sheppard rounded the doorway to the infirmary, his eyes meeting the warden's laughing blue ones.

"I knew you'd be early, Colonel. Come, climb up here." Beckett patted the exam bed.

Sheppard strode over and hopped onto the bed, grinning at the doctor. "I'm a good patient, Carson, no matter what you write in your reports to Elizabeth!"

Beckett coughed once and eyed the man sprawled lazily on the mattress. "Aye, good patient is stamped all over your medical record, lad." Beckett put on his stethoscope and reached for Sheppard with the flat end. "Let's have a listen, shall we?"

Sheppard sat patiently as Carson ran his tests: heart, lungs, blood pressure, reflexes, vision, hearing... Hell, the doc even made him open his mouth for a quick peek at his teeth! Sheppard pushed the physician's hand away with a scowl.

"Last time I read your personnel file, I didn't see D.D.S. listed as one of your specialties, Carson!" Sheppard crossed his arms and stared down the other man. "Am I good?"

"That depends. Are you still suffering headaches, pain or exhaustion of any form?" Beckett raised a hand when Sheppard would have automatically replied in the negative. "Honesty, Colonel, is a lost virtue around here. Indulge me with a little bit of it about now."

Sheppard grimaced, suddenly finding something interesting off in the distance behind Beckett's right ear.

"Ah, I was going to say 'I'm fine', and I would have meant it." He met Beckett's concerned blue eyes. " Carson, I feel great. Between the naps, the sunshine and Teyla's easy exercises, I really do feel fine. Honestly."

Beckett smiled and patted Sheppard's knee. "I know you do, son. I just wanted to see if you could be honest with me for once." Beckett turned and handed the tray of instruments he'd used during the exam to the shift nurse before facing Sheppard again. "Congratulations, Colonel, you're cleared for duty. I'll send a report to Elizabeth letting her know."

"Thanks, Doc!" Sheppard slid off the bed, wasting no time heading for the door. He pulled up short, turning at Beckett's soft call.

"John, be careful using that device. I don't want to see you back in here for a while."

"You'll be there to observe us when we test it, right?" Sheppard asked.

"Aye," Beckett nodded. "To be sure, I will lad."

Sheppard shot the doctor a mock salute and cocky grin. "Then we should be perfectly safe." He turned on his heel and disappeared through the doorway.

"Little minx, that one is!" Beckett said as he and the nurse set out the equipment for Jesi's checkup.

* * *

Weir sat at her desk, lost in thought as she read Major Lorne's latest report. On their journey near Atlantian space, the Wraith cruisers had stopped at several planets to cull food. After the Wraith left each planet, she'd sent Lorne's team to check on the inhabitants. She cringed at his descriptions of the sweeping damage suffered; he reported massive destruction and loss of life. Many of the planets were allies, and she'd arranged to send teams with food and medical supplies, along with clean up and reconstruction assistance. 

"Elizabeth..." McKay's tinny voice chirped in her ear.

Tapping her radio, Weir responded, "Yes Rodney."

"We're ready if you want to observe."

"Go ahead and get started. I'll be there soon." Weir tapped off the radio and stretched her arms high above her head. She'd asked to be informed when Sheppard and Jesi tested the wrist devices this morning. Standing, she grabbed her coffee cup and headed out. She smiled softly as she thought of Rodney's protests at conducting the tests in the infirmary. Carson had insisted and she'd agreed, just as a precaution. If things went well, they would move future tests to Rodney's lab, but this one time it seemed wise to conduct the test under medical supervision.

Entering the infirmary a few short moments later, Weir detoured past Carson's coffee pot and refilled her cup. Adding sweetener and cream, she stirred as she walked to the isolation room in the back of the infirmary. When she stepped through the doorway, her eyes fell upon Sheppard and Jesi reclined in special seats resembling Red Cross blood donor chairs. Both were resting, eyes closed, their bodies covered with light blankets. Leads and wires sprouted from random spots on their persons, Carson's handiwork, no doubt. They were wearing the wrist devices.

Weir stepped up next to Beckett, sipping from her steaming coffee. "How are they?"

"Hullo Elizabeth. They're fine, so far. You haven't missed much. Rodney is having John run through the diagnostic display and test different buttons on the wristbands. They're trying to link the correct button to a specific action."

"Interesting..." Weir stepped closer to the chairs, observing Sheppard's placid face. His closed eyes twitched, but he responded to McKay's questions easily enough.

"Colonel, try pressing the green button. It's supposed to be a 'go' command."

"Pressing green button... now," Sheppard replied. "Whoa, cool!"

"Sheppard, what happened?" McKay's worried eyes studied the man in the chair.

"I like the green button, McKay! We don't have to 'fly' to the planet's surface. I just thought about the Athosian village and pressed the button. One second we were in space; the next we were on the ground in the village. It's like I blinked and was somewhere else."

"Good, good, that's... good. Now, try and reverse your trip." McKay punched a few buttons on his laptop and waited.

"I love this!" Sheppard grinned. "It worked. I just thought 'space' and pushed the button; now we're above the Ancients' planet."

"Okay, pull up your schematics, and look at sector 8A. I believe the purple button makes you visible to the people around you, but we need to test it."

"No problem, Rodney. Give us a second." Sheppard said.

McKay glanced at Weir, his lips turning up on one side. "Hi Elizabeth."

"Rodney." Weir nodded. "So far so good?"

"Better than good, Elizabeth. This device is the coolest thing I've ever seen," Sheppard said from behind Weir and McKay.

Weir gasped, and McKay jumped before turning to see a holographic Sheppard standing behind them. A holographic Jesi stood next to Beckett.

"Don't do that!" McKay shrieked, grabbing his chest. "You really are trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Couldn't even if I tried," Sheppard said as he threw a swing at McKay. His hand slid through McKay's body even as the man tried to dodge the blow. "See? Ya didn't feel a thing."

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" McKay snapped as he stood up from his crouched posture. "But it is an amazing trick! Now, focus Colonel! The red button appears to be an emergency disconnect. I suggest we save that for real world, as needed testing. Let's try the white button."

"I just did. That's how I'm talking to you. The white button allows me to speak without using my 'real' body. I think the words and the person or persons to whom I am speaking can hear me." Sheppard pointed to his body. "Observe."

McKay and Weir turned to face the chairs. Sheppard's body remained still, lips unmoving, as his voice continued to speak from behind them.

"Pretty handy little device the Ancients developed. If we could connect it to our radios... now, that would come in handy on missions."

"I'd say so, Colonel." Weir turned to face the holographic Sheppard. "Good job, both of you." Turning to Beckett, she raised a brow. "How are they doing, medically?"

"Good actually," Beckett said, stuffing his hands in his lab coat pockets. "Absolutely no trauma. Using the wristbands seems to have cured them of most of the pesky side effects. I'll run a thorough exam when they're finished, just to be safe."

Weir tipped her head. "Good. I'm going back to my office. Rodney, I want a full briefing when you're done with the test."

"Of course, Elizabeth." McKay nodded once before turning back to his laptop, lost once again to science.

With an indulgent smile, Weir sipped her coffee as she headed back to the tall stack of reports living on the corner of her desk.

* * *

TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it, unless you count Jesi.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Two hours later, Weir entered the conference room, nodding to Beckett and McKay as she settled in behind her desk. She glanced at the empty seats with a frown.

"Where are the others?"

"Colonel Sheppard and Jesi are resting in the infirmary; Ronon and Teyla are with them." Beckett held up a hand as Weir's eyes sharpened. "Ach, don't you be worrying, Elizabeth, they're fine. The effects from the wristbands are minimal. I wanted to keep them for observation, as a precaution. I'll likely release them in a few hours."

Weir relaxed and gave the doctor a grateful smile before shifting her focus to McKay.

"Rodney, did you make any headway with the device?"

"Yes, yes, it's amazing! We've the potential to tap into an unlimited resource with the technology it provides. Not only can we eavesdrop on other planets, we can interact using the hologram mode." McKay's excited chatter mirrored his distracted hand gestures as he explained. "I'm working on a way to integrate the device's communications module to our radio frequency, sync them up, if you will, thus allowing Sheppard to speak directly with teams on the planet without having to use someone on Atlantis as an intermediary."

"Any indications the artifact might be a weapon?" Weir asked.

"The schematics don't specifically read 'weapon' but we've only scratched the surface. The device appears to work the usual way, by a connection with the mind of those carrying the natural ATA gene. One would experience different results based on ones personal reactions to given situations."

"What's the plan, then? I assume you have one." Weir's knowing eyes held his.

"Ah, yes, the plan is... to keep testing the device until we know exactly what it is capable of doing." McKay stammered.

"I've set a limit of two hours a day, preferably in the morning, with several hours of recuperation time, in the infirmary at first, but later in quarters if I consider it safe." Beckett matched McKay's frown with one of his own.

"Carson, I thought you said there were no serious reactions when using the wrist devices?" Weir asked.

"No, not a serious reaction, just a small headache and the need for a little sleep. If I were truly worried, I would disapprove further tests, but I can safely say the Colonel and his sister will be fine."

Weir forced her body to relax before responding. "Good, Carson, thank you." Turning to McKay, she said, "I like your plan, Rodney. Will the device be ready to use when the Wraith ships are closer?"

"If the rest of the tests go as well as today, then yes, we'll be ready."

"Here's to successful testing." Weir raised her coffee cup in a mock toast and smiled at the two men. "I want a 'how goes it' meeting in a few days. Thank you, gentlemen." She stood and made to leave.

McKay jumped up and called out, "Elizabeth... what if the device won't work on a Wraith ship?"

Weir studied the anxious physicist's face for a moment before resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm confident you can make any adjustments necessary, Rodney."

"Oh, right! Love the extra pressure! That's always helpful!"

Weir's lips turned up in a gentle smile. "Not pressure, Rodney; confidence. There's a huge difference." She patted him softly before dropping her hand and disappearing through the doorway.

* * *

Sheppard breezed through the open lab door, eyes searching out and finding McKay hunched over his computer studying something written in Ancient. Sheppard sidled up behind him and leaned in close. 

"What'cha reading?"

With a startled yelp, McKay bounded out of his seat, landing three feet away. Shocked blue eyes melded with amused hazel before hardening to an icy gray.

"Sheppard!"

He says my name like it's a curse, Sheppard thought as he closed the distance between himself and the upset genius he called friend.

"Very good, Rodney, you know my name! Can you guess my birthday? Or maybe my weight? On second thought, I'm sensitive about my weight, so let's forget it!" Sheppard grasped McKay by the elbow and tugged, maneuvering him back onto the stool. "I just stopped by to chat."

"Ah, I see... Beckett caught you fibbing about having a headache and grounded you until tomorrow. Am I right?"

"That falls under doctor-patient confidentiality, McKay. Sorry, can't answer. Besides, we've been testing this device for three days now. A little headache is nothing in the grand scheme of things." Sheppard leaned down and studied the computer screen. "What are you doing?"

McKay glanced at the monitor. "Oh, I'm studying the Ancient database. I have a theory that the 'dimension jumpers' can be used from a forward location."

"I'm not following you, McKay."

"Yes, yes, a pity; many can't. Let me try to explain in a way even you'll understand. If you wear the device to another planet and run into trouble, you should be able to activate the stealth mode and check out the situation."

"I'd thought of that, but it didn't seem practical. The device leaves us pretty vulnerable to attack." Sheppard squinted at the screen, trying to pick out the few Ancient words he understood.

"Yeah, that's a small glitch in the plan. It should work in a pinch, though, as long as one of the team remained behind to guard your body." McKay watched the pilot closely. He wasn't a medical doctor, but he'd bet his hidden stash of chocolate that Sheppard's headache was a bad one. He watched the man rub his temples then scrub a hand over tired eyes. "You should get some rest, Colonel. This will keep."

Sheppard glanced up, realizing his mistake as soon as he caught sight of McKay's worried expression. Recovering quickly, he straightened and crossed his arms. Maybe irritating Rodney would help his headache.

"I'll rest as soon as I ask you an important question."

"Make it quick. I'm busy, Colonel, and don't have time to entertain you." McKay decided he would try to aggravate the Colonel into leaving. Maybe then the man would rest.

"Okay, fine. You want blunt? What are your intentions with my sister?" Sheppard demanded sarcastically, eyes on McKay's insolent features.

"Please, Colonel, not a military style interrogation... Oh, wait, I forget... that's all you know, isn't it?" McKay turned away and busied himself with the computer

"Rodney, I just want to know how you feel about Jesi, if you genuinely like her. She's been through enough without having her heart taken out for a joy ride."

McKay spun around so quickly Sheppard had to step back to avoid a collision. McKay advanced, shaking a finger in Sheppard's face.

"I wouldn't do that to her! If you really knew me, you would be well aware of my ineptitude with women! I don't know how to play games; I screw up everything when I say the wrong things." McKay dropped his finger and crossed his arms defensively. "She's different. No matter how cranky or inept I sound, she sees _me._ She doesn't run away or try to avoid me. Your sister is incredible! Anything more than that... frankly, is really none of your business." McKay blew out a breath, his eyes full of hurt. "I'm insulted that you felt the need to ask. If you'll excuse me..."

McKay shoved past him and stalked out of the lab.

"Huh, I do believe that's a resounding 'yes' in McKay-speak!" Sheppard grimaced and followed McKay into the hall.

"Rodney, wait!" Sheppard hurried after the retreating scientist. "McKay!"

The unexpected blaring of alarms caused both men to halt mid-stride. Sheppard tapped his radio.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" He began to run toward the control room, nudging McKay on the way past. The scientist followed two steps behind.

"John, there's been an unscheduled gate activation. So far, no IDC, and the shield is up."

"Rodney and I are on our way." Sheppard increased his speed as McKay huffed to keep up.

* * *

Weir glanced up as Sheppard burst into the control room, McKay close on his heals. 

"We received a distress call from P44-XRN." She called to the Canadian technician. "Jeremy, play it please."

With a nod, Jeremy punched a few keys, leaning back as the disembodied voice began to speak; the shrieks and explosions in the background lent a chilling clarity to the message.

"Dr. Weir, can you hear me? This is Seralan of Jorak. The Wraith have come, and they are culling my people as I speak. If you receive my message, please, I beg of you, send help! I repeat, we need help... Aghh... ugh..."

Weir listened as Seralan's screams cut off abruptly, the recording going silent. She raised wide, shocked eyes to meet Sheppard's steel-jawed glance.

"Seralan and his people are allies; we need to know what's happening on Jorak. Are you and Jesi up to a little recon mission? It appears we need to test your stealth mode sooner than originally planned."

"Yeah, we're up to it. We can be ready in ten minutes." Sheppard turned to McKay. "The equipment and wristbands are still set up in the lab, right?"

"Yes, but what about your headache..."

"I'm fine, Rodney. Let Beckett know we're going to need him standing by," Sheppard said quickly.

"Rodney, were you able to get the communications working between the device and a team on the ground?" Weir asked.

"Yes, yes, we've tested the radios between here and the mainland; they worked perfectly." McKay hesitated, his eyes on Weir's face. "Elizabeth... if the Wraith are on Jorak, you realize there's not much we can do..."

"With John and Jesi using the device to gather intel, we might be able to send in a rescue team, maybe save some of the Jorakians. If nothing else, we can help pick up the pieces." Weir crossed her arms, hugging herself as she fought off a chill.

Sheppard tapped his radio, speaking quickly. "Major Lorne, Teyla, Ronon... get kitted up. We have a short-notice mission. Plan for Wraith, and be ready in fifteen minutes!" He turned to McKay. "Have Zelenka meet us in your lab; he can monitor Jesi and me while we strap on the wristbands and check things out from here. Once we've got a better idea of what you'll be walking into, I'll need you on the planet."

McKay nodded and fled the room.

* * *

"It's bad, Elizabeth. The Wraith are everywhere; they've decimated the village. I can hear people screaming in the forest, but they don't stand a chance unless we help them." Sheppard looked around, the destruction setting his teeth on edge. "Lorne, bring as many marines as can be ready to go in the next five minutes." 

"John, teams are on the way. Is there anything you can do to help?" Weir asked.

"We can check out the Wraith hive ship, see how many of Seralan's people they're holding. Maybe we can do something to set them free." Sheppard turned to Jesi. "You okay?"

Jesi turned frightened eyes to his face. "No, I'm not. I've never seen anything so hideous. You've lived under the Wraith threat for two years? We can't possibly fight them!"

Sheppard grasped Jesi by the shoulders, giving her a small shake.

"Don't ever give up! The Wraith feed on our fear, thrive on it. Don't allow them the satisfaction! We fight, or die trying! Come on, let's go." Sheppard took her hand and, with a flash of thought, transported to space. Four hive ships hung in the darkness, the stars providing a surreal backdrop to their destructive power.

"I've found our missing hive ships. We're going in." Sheppard's soft voice pierced Weir's resolve.

"John, wait..."

"We're in the first hive, Elizabeth."

"Be careful!" Weir admonished. "We don't know for sure if the Wraith can sense your presence, somehow. They're hard to predict."

"Trust me; we'll tiptoe through their tulips like Lady Bugs. The first sign of trouble, and we're outta here!"

Sheppard and Jesi crept down the webbed hallway, darting behind veined walls when Wraith passed.

"This place creeps me out!" Jesi breathed, glancing over her shoulder.

"Yeah, hive ships bother me, too," Sheppard replied softly. "Why are we whispering? And why are we hiding? They can't see or hear us." He rose to his full height and stepped into the hallway, directly into the path of three Wraith.

"John!" Jesi watched in horror as the three Wraith marched right up to and through Sheppard's body. One slowed and glanced back, searching for something, before moving on.

"Oh, God! Don't do that to me!" She stepped out and joined him, falling into step as he moved off down the hall.

"What, they can't see us, remember?" Sheppard grinned. "Just try to relax while we check on the villagers." They wound their way through the maze of hallways, satisfied when they found no cocooned Jorakians. Sheppard turned contented eyes her way. "Time to spy on the queen."

Hurrying through the halls, passing Wraith along the way, they entered the bridge and found the Wraith queen standing center in the hub of activity, regally directing her fighters. The Wraith language, a mix of ticks and buzzes, reminded Sheppard of crickets--thousands of crickets. The noise was deafening. His head, already pounding, began to pulse in time with the noise, building to a crescendo.

Jesi called to him, and he glanced away from the queen long enough to nod. He moved to Jesi's side, glancing at the computer display in front of them. The Milky Way galaxy danced in front of his eyes. Coordinates! They had the coordinates to the Milky Way! He needed to destroy these ships!

"Colonel Sheppard," Lorne's voice carried over the radio.

"Major, where are you?"

"On the planet; you weren't kidding, there's not much left. We're attempting to locate any survivors, see if we can get them to the Alpha sight."

"Watch yourselves," Sheppard warned. "The Wraith are still culling the planet."

"We know. Teyla's tracking them, Colonel. Where are you?"

"On one of the hive ships. We have to figure out a way to stop them. They have the location of our galaxy."

"Excuse me, John. Did I hear you correctly? The Wraith know how to reach home?" Weir's startled voice cut in.

"Your hearing is perfect, Elizabeth. McKay, Doc "Z", these wristbands were designed with the Wraith in mind. There has to be a way to beat them; find it!"

"Oh, that's great, Sheppard! I'm on the planet, surrounded by culling beams and pissed off Wraith, and you want me to do research! Classic!" McKay's aggrieved voice rang out. "It's too late, Colonel! We don't have time to research, now!"

"I do, Colonel." Zelenka chimed in. "I'll keep looking. May I suggest you push different buttons on the wristband, see what they do. Maybe you get lucky, yes?"

"Oh, how very scientific of you, Radek! Remind me to kick your ass if I live through this," McKay shrieked.

Sheppard moved to stand beside the queen, watching her stare at the Milky Way on her screen. Leaning in close, he growled, "You'll get there over my dead body!"

The queen turned slightly, issuing an order to one of her underlings, an enigmatic smile gracing her pale face. Sheppard's eyes narrowed.

The sounds of rapid gunfire and McKay's squeal of fear pulled Sheppard's focus away from the queen.

"McKay! McKay, what's happening?" Sheppard shouted. "Damn it, McKay, answer me!"

Lorne's voice crackled over the airwaves. "We need a little help down here! A whole contingent of Wraith warriors just beamed in. We're fighting, but they have us surrounded!"

"On our way!" Sheppard grabbed Jesi's hand and thought them to the surface.

* * *

TBC 

_A/N: Only a few chapters left until I can put this baby to rest. Its still driving me crazy, y'all!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it, unless you count Jesi.

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

The chaos of rocket fire and gunshots greeted Sheppard and Jesi. Lorne, along with the forty Marines he'd brought with him, were pinned against the rubble of a gutted building and had moved into a defensive circle. McKay, Teyla and Ronon stood in the center, protected by the outer contingent. Outnumbered two-to-one by the surrounding Wraith, the Atlantian soldiers fired off rounds, blanketing the air with fine dust and hazy gun smoke. The acrid smell of cordite and death stung Sheppard's nostrils.

The radio squawked. Wraith had killed two Marines, and Lorne called for a medic, but there was no time, no escape route. One angry Marine fired a rocket from his shoulder launcher, aiming at a speeding dart. His whoop of joy was lost in the resounding thunder as the dart impaled the ground not 80 yards away, kicking up debris and further degrading visibility.

The Wraith made short work of separating and engaging the outer protective ring of Marines. The men fought valiantly, their horrific sacrifice captured forever in the irises of those nearest them.

Teyla fired her P-90, reloaded and fired again until it clicked uselessly. Throwing the weapon aside, she switched to her 9-mil until it, too, was empty. Anticipating her vulnerability, one beefy Wraith dived, knocking the wind from her lungs as they hit the ground. He rose up with a triumphant shriek, ready to plunge his hand into her chest. She reared back and jammed her foot into his chin as he lunged, using his own weight and forward motion to snap his neck. The heavy body fell, partially covering and pinning her to the ground. She struggled to escape, relieved when Ronon's large hand grabbed her vest and dragged her out from under the dead Wraith.

They stood, backs touching, using the comforting connection to fuel their resolve, furiously fighting for their lives. Teyla yanked the knife from her holster and lethally slashed at any Wraith brave enough to lunge within reach. Ronon blasted those approaching from the opposite side.

"Teyla," Ronon yelled over the din. "If they get too close..."

"Yes, I understand. Do what you must, Ronon, as will I."

Lorne's lungs heaved as he fired rounds into the crowd of Wraith; the stinging heat from ejected shell casings grazed his cheek. His psyche screamed 'live' but grim reality only served as a reminder of his own vulnerability, not useful to a Marine in the heat of battle. Punching the radio, he called, "Colonel Sheppard, where are you?"

"We're here Major, in spirit rather than the flesh," Sheppard yelled. "Dr 'Z', how's it going with that research?"

Zelenka's clipped voice was muted by the booming sounds of battle. "I am sorry, Colonel. I have nothing. You really should try some of those other buttons!"

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that. Thanks Doc." Sheppard cut off the radio with an oath. "Jesi, we have to help them!"

"I... I don't think I can!" Jesi stood frozen as death captured innocent soldiers, her hot tears falling unnoticed. "They are... Hell with hair!"

McKay found himself face-to-face with the ugliest Wraith he'd ever seen. "Son of a bitch," he screamed, ramming the creature with the short barrel of his 9-Mil, pulling the trigger and injecting rounds into its stomach. "Die!"

The wounded Wraith staggered backwards, clawed hands clutching his seeping wound. His puckered skin began to knit, the wound closing as if it had never existed. With a screech of fury, the warrior advanced on McKay and latched a pale hand around the scientist's neck.

Jesi turned, horrified by the sight of an enormous Wraith lifting McKay by his neck.

"Rodney!" She watched as his face turned molten purple; his lips faded to blue-gray.

The Wraith let McKay drop before reaching down and un-strapping the unconscious man's flak vest, wrenching it from his limp body. McKay lie in a lifeless heap, scarcely breathing; the Wraith roared and made to plunge a hand into his prey.

Rage bubbled up from a yawning, secreted spring, so deeply entrenched she hadn't been aware of its existence until the scorching liquid emotion burst from within, splintering her heart.

"No!" Jesi's voice echoed through the radio link. Channeling the fury, she focused on the Wraith looming over McKay and envisioned blowing him away from the helpless scientist. She felt the gathering power inside, the growing pressure and tingling sensation as her body came to life, glowing pure, white-hot energy, and slipping into hologram mode. The Wraith turned from McKay and faced her, his startled gaze morphed into a snarl. He stepped away from McKay and stalked toward Jesi.

Time slowed as Jesi focused her anger and thought 'stop him'. An arc of electricity leapt from her outstretched hands and slammed into the advancing Wraith. Instantly he was airborne, his body blown up and away. He landed in a smoldering heap of leather--dead. He was dead. She'd killed him. With her mind!

Sheppard stood beside Jesi, astonished eyes on her face. "How'd you do that?" When she didn't respond, he reached out and rubbed a knuckle over her cheek. "Jesi? You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm just… I don't know what happened, John-John. I thought about stopping the wraith… and then I did."

Sheppard turned, searching for the rest of his team. Teyla was out of weapons and embroiled in hand-to-hand combat with a massive Wraith. Ronon was busy blasting as many Wraith as possible and kicking those that got too close. Lorne and his men were out numbered and nearly out of ammo. Several marines lie on the ground in danger of becoming Wraith food. For several more, it was too late. The sight of their shriveled, discarded husks spurred Sheppard into action.

"The artifact was designed to defeat the Wraith, Jesi. You triggered it, now let's finish this and get the Hell out of here!" Sheppard turned and focused his anger and fear. He began to glow and let the energy fly, taking out three Wraith before they realized he was there.

Jesi joined in, confronting the enemy. The Wraith caught sight of the glowing forms and tried to fight back, howling with rage when they realized they couldn't. Sheppard quickly cut down the two Wraith stalking Teyla. Jesi took out the other two behind Ronon. Wraith screams filled the air.

"Colonel!"

Sheppard turned in time to witness Lorne forced to his knees before a Wraith ready to feed. He sprang forward and slid between them.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, buddy!" Sheppard smirked.

The Wraith snarled and leaned in close, his wrinkled nose inhaling deeply.

"We know of the weapon you exploit. You believe you have found the secret to our demise. You are mistaken! We cannot touch you physically, but we are able to control your mind."... mind... mind... The Wraith reached out and made a stabbing motion with his skeletal fingers.

Sheppard felt a sharp jab behind his eyes. Damn that hurt! He tried to fight back, but the agonizing pain severed his connection with the weapon. The energy he'd built up began to wan. His glowing visage flickered and began to fade.

Jesi watched in horror as Sheppard began to wane. Fury made her indomitable; with a roar, she fired off three quick energy bursts, connecting with and disintegrating the Wraith.

"John!" Jesi struggled to see through the Wraith dust raining down around them, but couldn't catch sight of him. When the ash cleared, Sheppard had vanished!

The squeal of low-flying darts ripped through the air as they scooped up the remaining Wraith and retreated.

"Jesi, are you okay?" Lorne reached her side and glanced around anxiously. "Where's Colonel Sheppard?"

Jesi locked eyes with Lorne. "I'm fine, Marcus, but I'm not so sure about John." Jesi turned to survey the team.

Teyla lie unconscious; a bruise beginning to darken her forehead; a shaken Ronon rested by her side, clutching his ribs. Spotting McKay's body sprawled on the rough ground, Jesi rushed to his side and knelt down. He was pale and unmoving, shallow breaths struggling to escape.

"He's not doing so well, Marcus. Where's Carson?"

"I radioed Atlantis. The medical team and reinforcements are on the way. We'll get Dr. McKay back to Atlantis, don't worry." He tried to pat her on the shoulder, but grimaced when his hand passed through her body. "Ah, sorry, I forgot…"

Jesi's lips quirked up on one side. "Don't worry about it." Exhaustion began to creep in, and she felt the weapon shutting down, the lingering power draining from her body. Her image wavered. "I think I'm running out of steam, Marcus. See you when you get home." With one last blink, Jesi disappeared.

A few moments later, reinforcements and the medical team arrived. Beckett dispatched his personnel to triage the injured soldiers and any surviving villagers before moving to McKay's side. He shook his head and tsk'd over his friend's injuries.

"Rodney, what did you do to yourself this time?" Beckett slipped an oxygen mask onto the unconscious man, easing his breathing a bit, before turning to his staff. "Let's immobilize him and get back through the gate, quickly now, lads."

As the medical team stepped in to prepare McKay for transport, Teyla began to stir, and Ronon helped her sit up. She groaned and reached for her head, but Beckett took her hand in his and lowered it away from her face.

"Uh, uh, don't touch. Let me have a look at you now, there's a good lass." He probed her head, apologizing when she flinched in pain. "I think we'll need to transport you back, my dear."

"I am fine. I can walk."

Teyla reached out, and Ronon clasped her arm with his good hand, pulling her up gently. When she swayed, he snaked an arm around her waist and nodded at Beckett.

"I have her, Doc."

Beckett coughed softly. "Yes, I see that you do. I'll just walk with you, then." Beckett led the way, Lorne on his heels, as the medical team evacuated the rest of the injured and the dead. The reinforcements stayed behind to secure the village and assist with clean up.

* * *

Sheppard felt the searing stab of pain deep in his mind. He fought to keep his connection with the weapon, but with a final shaft of pain, he was wrenched back to reality. 

He gasped and jerked up in the chair. His eyes popped open, catching sight of a startled Radek Zelenka.

"Colonel... are you well?" Zelenka's concerned expression did nothing to reassure Sheppard's apprehension.

"Doc 'Z', I need to go back! Lorne's in trouble." He struggled to sit up, but Zelenka's firm hands pushed him back down.

"No, you must rest a moment. Listen to the radio; they are okay. Dr. Beckett is on the way and will bring them back."

Sheppard swayed, struggling to focus through the headache. He listened and heard Carson's voice directing his medical personnel. Rodney was injured, Teyla too. The Wraith had retreated. Wraith!

"I have to destroy the hive ships. I'm going back in, Radek."

Zelenka shouted a protest, but his frantic voice faded as Sheppard glanced down at his wristband and punched the green button. His consciousness appeared in space near the hive ships; darts buzzed about, returning from the planet, and Sheppard stared at the wristband in frustration.

"Damn it! I need Jesi."

"John, let go of your fears." Atlantis echoed in his skull. "You and Jesi needed to work together to find the weapon, but you are perfectly capable of operating it on your own."

"How? Tell me what to do," Sheppard shouted.

"Child, everything you need to know is available for the taking. Listen to your instincts. Do what needs to be done to ensure the survival of your people, both here and on Earth."

Sheppard closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. A calming breeze fluttered through his awareness, skittering along his nerves and filling him with blazing flames. His eyes snapped open, and he focused on the hive ships. A bolt of white-hot power shot from his vibrating body, engulfing the four Wraith vessels. One moment the ships were there; the next, they weren't. He blinked once to clear his vision and glanced around. Definitely gone!

"Atlantis, what just happened?" he asked.

"Don't you know? You destroyed the Wraith, child. You saved Earth; you saved me."

Sheppard's headache throbbed to an unbearable tempo, and nausea threatened to spew into the vacuum of space.

"I don't feel so hot..." He began to drift in space, his mind losing dimensional control.

"John, focus! You must return to your body. Radek is waiting for you in the lab, along with Jesi and Elizabeth," Atlantis urged.

Sheppard tried to concentrate, to think his way home, but couldn't wrap his thoughts into a cohesive action. I wonder if this is what dying feels like... a letting go, drifting away ever so gradually... so much I'd like to say before...

"Colonel Sheppard!"

"'Lizbeth," he mumbled.

"The hive ships have disappeared. You did it!"

"Yeah... did it..." Sheppard turned a lazy spin, fascinated by the sight of the planet from upside-down.

"Radek says your blood pressure is rising. Come home, John." Weir's frantic call pulled at him.

"'Lizbeth... so tired... don't think I can..."

"Yes you can, Colonel! Radek says to press the red button on the device. You can do that, can't you John?"

"Can't... too late... head hurts..." Sheppard closed his eyes, surrendering to space. "Love... you guys..." he managed, just before darkness wrapped him in her velvet cloak.

* * *

Weir watched the color leech from Sheppard's slack face. 

"John?... John!" She turned shocked eyes to Zelenka. "Radek, can we get him back?"

"There is one thing we can try, yes." The little Czech stepped forward and grasped Sheppard's arm, the one wearing the wristband. He glanced up at Weir and, receiving an encouraging nod, pressed the red button.

Sheppard's body began to convulse, and his back arched violently. Zelenka held him down, crooning low words of encouragement. With a final shudder, Sheppard lie still.

Weir tapped her radio. "We have a medical emergency in Lab one! Get a med team down here, now!"

* * *

TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it, unless you count Jesi.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jesi felt the impact as her consciousness slammed home; her body flinched at the harsh invasion. She pried open her eyes and blinked several times, bringing the lab into focus. Dr. Weir was calling for a medical team and Dr. 'Z' hovered near John, chewing on his bottom lip while he patted the pilot's limp arm.

"John!" Jesi's voice cracked as she reached for her brother.

Weir hurried to Jesi's side, placing a restraining hand on her shoulder when she tried to move. Jesi felt a reassuring grip on her outstretched hand and relaxed in her seat.

"How is he?"

"He was able to destroy the hive ships, but we had to use the emergency disconnect to bring him back. I've called for a medical team to transport both of you to the infirmary. How do you feel?"

"Major migraine... utter exhaustion, but I'll live." Jesi inhaled sharply, coughing up spittle. "Rodney!" She struggled to climb from the chair. When she wavered, Weir caught her and eased her back.

"Easy, shhh; its okay." Weir stroked Jesi's forehead, breaking into a half-smile. "Carson's with Rodney. They'll be back soon. Let's get you and John to the infirmary. You can check on Rodney, and Carson can check on you."

With a nod to the medical personnel pouring through the door, Weir stepped aside and let them load up the patients.

* * *

Weir followed the med team to the infirmary, nearly colliding with Lorne as they entered the same hallway. 

"Major," She matched his stride, eyeing his dirt-encrusted uniform with a raised brow. "Is that blood?" She reached out and swiped at the red smear on his cheek.

"Probably; not mine, though." He dabbed at his face ineffectually with the tip of his arm sleeve. His nose wrinkled. "Man, I need a shower!"

Weir's lips curved up with the hint of a smile. "Yes, you do."

"Soon, I want to check on my men and Sheppard's team." Lorne slowed, letting Weir enter the infirmary first.

The room buzzed with activity. Wounded marines blanketed every available surface; some had claimed the chairs, makeshift bandages and slings sufficing until the more urgent patients were treated. Lorne stopped to check on some of his men, while Weir continued on to the curtained area in the back of the room.

Pulling back the white cloth, Weir found an unconscious Sheppard reclined on an exam bed while a young nurse inserted an IV. Jesi slept in the next bed, and a fitful Teyla claimed the third. Ronon slouched in the chair next to Teyla's bed, cradling his left arm with his right. His dark eyes rose and collided with hers. He struggled to stand, but she motioned him to remain seated as she walked over and stood beside him.

"Ronon, you're injured."

"It is nothing. A few cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and my hand hurts. I'm alive--which is more than I can say for the soldiers we lost today." He dragged his uninjured hand through his dreadlocks, shoving the mass out of his face with a sigh. "I look forward to a future without Wraith."

"I second the sentiment." Weir turned and found Beckett working over a wheezing Rodney.

The scientist's gray face stood in stark relief against the deep purple bruising around his neck. Someone had started an IV, into which Beckett pumped medication, leaning back to watch McKay's reaction. For twelve tense seconds, a high-pitched whistle filled the room as air fought to find clear passage through the scientist's swollen throat. With one last expelled rasp, he succumbed to the sedative's lullaby. Satisfied that his patient was truly under, Beckett grabbed a laryngoscope and, with delicate precision, eased an endotracheal tube down McKay's trachea. He taped the tube in place and connected it to the ventilator, worry lines lessening at the sound of McKay's rhythmic, controlled breathing. With a few quick instructions to the nurse, Beckett peeled off his gloves and dropped them in the plastic clinical waste bin on the way over to Weir.

"Carson, is he going to be all right?" Weir asked with a frown.

"Aye, lass, he'll be right as rain in a few days. He has a bruised trachea. I put him on the ventilator to help him breathe until the bruising and swelling pass. For his comfort and my sanity, I'll keep him sedated until we can take him off the vent."

Beckett took hold of Weir's elbow and guided her into a nearby chair, taking the seat next to her.

"Our boy was extremely lucky. They all were," Beckett said, scrubbing at his scratchy eyes.

"What can you tell me about the others?" Weir studied the doctor's flushed face.

"Teyla has a mild concussion. She was awake when we brought her in, but fell asleep once we got her settled. Ronon has some cracked ribs and a broken hand, which I will cast in a bit; I put his shoulder back in joint, but it'll be sore for a few days. I assigned him a bed, but he's refused to use it for the moment, so I tasked him with waking up Teyla every two hours." Beckett's eyes twinkled as he studied the pair.

"Sneaky, Carson," Weir said with a tight grin.

"Aye, although rare, I do have my moments. Jesi is suffering headaches, slightly raised blood pressure, and exhaustion. I've given her a mild sedative. Poor lass couldn't sleep for worrying over her brother and Rodney. I expect she'll feel better after a full twelve hours rest." Beckett raked a hand through his thick hair before meeting her eyes.

"The Colonel's symptoms are more pronounced. He took on the brunt of the battle when he destroyed the hives, and the emergency disconnect didn't help matters. His mind has been tapped beyond what he is used to and has put itself into a deep state of rest. I am quite certain he'll wake up tomorrow or the next day and grace us with his beatific smile." Beckett glanced back at McKay's sedated form. "It's Rodney who'll need extended care. His throat will take a while to heal, and he won't be able to speak well for a few weeks."

"I don't know, Rodney unable to speak? That might cause him psychological damage!" Weir smiled faintly as she rose and approached McKay's bed. The ventilator tube partially obscured his face, but his lined brow was visible and beaded with sweat. She stroked her fingers over the dewy ridges.

"We're here, Rodney. You're safe. Rest, and get well." She relaxed when some of the lines receded just a bit, comforted by the gentle hiss as the ventilator fed needed oxygen to his lungs and heart.

Weir dropped her hand and faced Beckett. "The rest of the marines... Lorne's people?"

"We lost five marines and have several more with serious injuries. The rest have bumps and bruises, scratches and scrapes. We dodged a big one, Elizabeth."

"I know, thanks to John. I think I'll sit with him for awhile."

"That's a fine idea. I'll stop by in a bit, after I set Ronon's hand and check in with my staff to see if they need help with these injuries." He jerked his thumb toward the sea of camouflage-clad soldiers wrapped in white bandages. With a quick pat to her shoulder, he departed to make his rounds.

Weir moved to Sheppard's side; her lips thinned as she took in his unmoving features. His face held no hint of his recent tan. His eyes did not twitch under closed lids, as they should when sleeping. The shallow rise and fall of his chest followed a strange, almost studied, pattern. She hooked her foot around the chair leg, dragging it closer with a loud scraping sound. Shooting Ronon an apologetic grimace, she lowered herself into the seat and encased Sheppard's heavy hand in her own.

"John... I'm not sure what to say, exactly. I should chastise you for putting yourself in danger like that, but you did destroy the Wraith ships and save Atlantis... again. I guess I'll let it pass this time." She leaned closer and dropped her voice to a whisper. "You promised not to scare me like that. We'll discuss your antics when you wake up—and you will wake up, John Sheppard, if I have to sit here for the rest of our lives and hound your defenseless butt! Besides, McKay can't speak for a few weeks, and you don't want to miss that!" She straightened and settled back in the chair, squirming around a bit. "I hope you know I'm docking your pay for every gray hair you cause me, Colonel."

* * *

The mist churned about his booted feet, parting as he felt his way along the invisible lane. Sporadic images of metal structures against a murky backdrop flickered and faded like an old black and while film, and the fog undulated. Muffled laughter grated in the distance, from which direction he couldn't tell. The echo swirled close one moment and far away the next, sending a chill down his spine and goose bumps dancing across his arms. 

"Hello... who's there?" He stumbled as he strayed off the path. Feeling around with his toe, he found the sharp stone edge and eased back onto the cobbled walkway.

"Johnnnn" The faint word had him spinning around, reaching for his 9-Mil, only to realize he had no weapons.

More laughter, closer. He began to move more quickly, trying to stay on the walkway. His boots slipped on the slick stones, and he fell forward, landing hard on his hands and knees. He rolled into the low bank of moist gray and came to rest on his back, eyes closed. Damn it! He shook his hands in an effort to ebb the stinging pain. His breath came in short pants as he grabbed for control.

Struggling to a sitting position, Sheppard examined his torn pants, both knees scraped and bloody; his palms were no better off. With a hiss, he wiped them on his pant legs, leaving palm-shaped bloodstains on either thigh. Gingerly, he lurched to his feet, searching for something familiar.

Eerie silver-blue moonlight filtered through the gloomy sky casting dancing shadows among the mist. Where in the Hell am I, he thought. A soft giggle echoed behind his left ear; cold breath ruffled the hair at his nape. He spun quickly, raising his hands in self-defense, but only found more billowing clouds.

"Enough! I know you're there, so why don't you just give the games a rest. Come out where I can see you." He waited a beat, then another, ears straining to pinpoint his stalker in the thick darkness.

"Johnnnn... will you stay and play with us?" The breathy voice inquired.

"That depends on who you are and what you mean by 'play'. I'm not to keen on hide-n-seek in the dark with strange women." Sheppard turned a quarter circle and faced the spookiest thatch of fog. "If you're on the up-and-up, show yourself."

An icy blast of foul air coated his face. He inhaled, catching a lung full, and gagged. Doubling over, his stomach retched pitifully until he managed to clamp down on his initial disgust. Shaking, he righted himself and wiped the back of one hand across his damp mouth. His head swam, and he struggled to steady himself.

"Not my kinda game, sorry." Catching slight of movement in his peripheral vision, he tensed, anticipating another attack.

"John, do not look at them." Atlantis materialized by his side and took him by the elbow. "Come, we must hurry." She tugged at him until his feet stumbled into motion.

"Atlantis? Where am I?" His dazed hazel eyes met her kind gray ones. "Am I dead?" She looked different from the last time he'd seen her—slightly younger, maybe.

With a humorless laugh, she replied, "Not yet!"

A soul-piercing shriek rent the thick air as the mist swirled faster, encircling the pair and building high walls, blocking out the faint moonlight from above.

Atlantis rushed away from the eerie laughter and waived her cane at the fog, parting it like a sharp scalpel through flesh and causing another shriek behind them.

"Hasten, John, or you'll be trapped forever."

Sheppard panted with the effort to move his legs. For an old woman, Atlantis set an energetic pace, and for a man with injured knees and palms, he thought he was keeping up quite well.

"Where... are... we... going?"

"Home."

Atlantis led him through the haze, past old buildings and through vacant streets. The fog pulsed and moaned its displeasure, but parted, letting them pass. She slowed as they approached a street corner. Stopping in front of an old, thick wooden door, she nudged him forward.

"Open it."

"How?"

"The same way you would open any door." Her old bony shoulders rose and fell as she watched his face.

Sheppard closed his eyes and thought open the door.

Atlantis stepped over the threshold, pulling him into the shadows just before the door slammed shut, and the bolt snicked tight.

A dank, musty smell filled Sheppard's nostrils, and the lights flared to life before settling into a soft glow. He glanced around, automatically scanning the room for danger. Dusty wooden furniture crowded every wall. A scarred dining table sat in one corner, a bed and side table occupied another.

"Ah, that is much better. They won't bother us in this place." Atlantis turned, getting her first true look at him. "Oh, child, what have you done to yourself?" She crossed to a worn wooden cabinet in the corner and began searching through the contents. "There should be some medicine stored here. Yes... this will ease your pain."

She returned to his side and gently drew him over to sit on the bed before ripping the cloth away from his knees. Sheppard's hiss filled the diminutive chamber, but he cut it off with a nod in her direction.

"I'm good. Where are we?" He watched as she cleansed his wounds with a cool, clear liquid. She blotted both knees and dabbed on some salve. His head bobbed once then jerked up sharply.

Her answer, when it finally came, startled him.

"We are in the place the Ancients come before they ascend." She spoke the words with studied casualness, but her pinched features belied the tone. "The others wish for you to join them."

"You said I wasn't dead — I'm not ready to die! I can't leave Elizabeth or my team!" Sheppard tried to bolt from the bed, but Atlantis held him down with nothing more than a stern glance.

"You are not dead, just recovering from your battle with the Wraith. You have earned the right to rest in this realm until you return to your body or ascend. The choice is yours to make, child. Know this — several Ancient women with whom you've come into contact think you worthy. I know that to be true, but feel as you do — much remains to be done in the Pegasus galaxy before you should travel the path to ascension."

"Several women? Chaya, Teer, Anna?"

"Such a smart boy!" Atlantis chuckled. "You're friend Rodney may be correct in his worries about your history with ascended women! I do see a pattern."

Sheppard stared at the old woman. Had she just winked at him? He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. There'd been something he meant to ask...

"Are some Ancients evil? I sensed malice in the fog, not helpful guides on my journey to the next realm of existence!"

"Ah, yes, how to explain... The fog is not the Ancients; the fog is temptation. One should never give in to temptation when seeking ascension." Atlantis wrapped Sheppard's knees in gauze, and then set to work on his hands. Sensing his exhaustion, she lowered her voice to a hypnotic level. "Close your eyes and sleep. When you wake, I will be here... waiting."

"I'm not... sleepy," Sheppard yawned. His eyes drooped as the lights dimmed to a faint glimmer. "I wanna talk s'more..."

Sheppard didn't feel himself sink back onto the lumpy mattress. He didn't feel Atlantis slip off his boots and tuck the tattered blankets over his body. He didn't feel the stroke of her aged fingers across his eyebrow and down his cheek, and he missed the tender smile that shaved more years from her wrinkled face.

* * *

Beckett lifted Sheppard's right lid, flicking a bright penlight across the dull hazel pupil before letting the lid drop. He studied the small Ancient medical scanner, searching for answers not found by computerized medical text, or fancy processors and algorithms. He tapped out a request then cursed under his breath at the resulting error chime. 

"Problems?"

Beckett jumped before glancing at his visitor.

"No, not really, at least I don't think so." He set down the scanner and tucked his fists into his white lab coat pockets. "He's still resting, as he should be. I don't expect him to awaken anytime soon, so I'm not quite sure why I feel concerned."

Weir crossed to Sheppard's bed and stared at his relaxed features, trying to get a feel for what was going on inside that bedraggled head. His unnatural stillness was enough to set off her internal sense of urgency.

"Is he in any pain?"

"He shouldn't be. I've prescribed pain medication to quell the headache I know is there. Beyond that, I just don't know." Beckett joined her at the bedside. "He's always been something of an enigma. He puts on a brave face, tries to take care of us­—to his own detriment, and pushes onward no matter the circumstance. Other than the information in his medical record, I know little of his past."

Weir pursed her lips and tipped her head in Sheppard's direction.

"Oh, I've seen his service record, and he has quite the history, Carson. If one reads between the lines, one will find his past full of dedication and commitment to his work and his military contemporaries. What one won't find is any reference to his personal life. Like you, I don't know much about his family or personal life before Atlantis."

"Some friends we are." Beckett glanced up, his eyebrows arched like mountain peaks. "I'm making it my business to ask … once he wakes up."

"Yeah, me too." Weir reached over and squeezed the doctor's forearm gently. "Do you have any idea when that might be?"

"Jesi felt somewhat better this morning, although she isn't 100 percent yet. My best estimate – I'm hoping he'll come around tomorrow."

"Well, that's something positive, Carson!" Weir glanced around the quiet infirmary, spotting Jesi asleep in her bed. "Where are Teyla and Ronon?"

"I released them to their quarters where they'd better be resting!" Beckett watched Weir as she gazed at Sheppard's inert form. "Elizabeth … you're exhausted. I prescribed the sleeping pills for a reason. Go get some rest."

Weir's head shot up, her eyes narrowed. "Is that your personal or professional opinion, Doctor?"

"Both, lass; both." Beckett nudged her toward the door.

"Well, you should be taking your own advice, my friend. I'm not alone in the 'haggard and weary' club!"

"No, but you are the leader and founding member …" Beckett grinned and darted into his office to avoid the quick jab Weir sent his way. "Good night, Elizabeth."

"Good night, smarty pants!" Weir snorted and shook her head as she made her way out of the infirmary.

**

* * *

TBC**

_A/N: I referred to three ascended Ancient women who want John to join them. Chaya and Teer are from the show, of course. Anna is my own creation from my last story, 'Wishing Well'. I liked her and wanted to list her in this little part._


	15. Chapter 15

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it, unless you count Jesi.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"John."

Sheppard groaned and pulled the covers over his head, burrowing deeper into the musky mattress. Frail hands shook his shoulder and tugged the blanket away from his face.

"John, wake up."

Sheppard cracked open an eye and peered at the blurry face hovering above him. He rolled over, fisting the sleep from his gritty eyes.

"Atlantis... what time is it?"

"It is 'time' to decide whether you wish to return to your people -- or would you rather ascend?" Atlantis peeled the blankets back and helped Sheppard sit up. She handed him a mug of steaming liquid. "Drink this; it will help."

Sheppard took the mug, inhaling deeply. The dark liquid smelled faintly of mint and something dank – maybe a tree root. His body trembled with exertion; his muscles were tender and his knees and palms burned. He took a tentative sip, and then drank deeply. The warm brew lined his stomach and spread, dulling the deep muscle aches and banking to manageable embers the fire raging through his scrapes and bruises.

"This is good. You should send the recipe to Beckett!"

Sheppard drained the cup and handed it back to Atlantis. He watched her cross the room and rinse the mug in an old cast iron sink. When she finished and returned to his side, he studied her face.

"You look younger."

"Do I? Hmmm, that must mean you've made your decision." Atlantis patted his hand with a small smile. "You're going home."

"Oh, there was never any doubt about that!" Sheppard covered her hand with his and squeezed. "I'm not ready to ascend. I don't know if I'll _ever_ be ready. So, how do I get back to my body?"

"Just think yourself there."

"That's it? Just 'think' my way home?" At her affirmative nod, Sheppard grinned. "Well okay then, let's go home." He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes only to pop them open again when Atlantis placed a retraining hand on his stocking foot.

"You might want these first." She tossed his boots onto the bed and bit her lip to hide a smile.

"My boots... when did I lose those?" Sheppard slid his feet into the soft leather and laced them tight. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Close your eyes."

Sheppard did as Atlantis suggested. His body relaxed as her hypnotic voice painted a picture in his mind.

"Imagine yourself drifting over your body and merging with it. You will be home the next time you open your eyes."

Sheppard saw himself lying in an infirmary bed. Beckett stood next to him going over information on a data pad with a nurse. Sheppard drifted downward and hovered over his body for just a moment before slowly sinking home.

* * *

Jesi sat between the beds housing Sheppard and McKay and listened to Carson run down a list of instructions with the nurse. Carson had released her this morning, but she'd refused to leave. John was still here; Rodney was still here. She would stay until they were both awake and arguing. Only then would she feel comfortable returning to her own quarters. She glanced up as Dr. Weir entered the infirmary. 

"Carson, how are our two patients this evening?" Weir offered the doctor and Jesi a smile.

"Ach lass, they're much the same. Rodney's throat is healing nicely; the swelling is greatly reduced. I'll likely remove the vent tomorrow or the next day." Beckett shook a finger in Sheppard's direction. "The Colonel doesn't appear ready to awaken, which has me a wee bit concerned. I thought he'd be up and about by now."

"Ah, Carson, you might have gotten your wish." Weir pointed behind the doctor.

Beckett spun around, surprised to find Sheppard's eyes half-open and tracking his every move. The doctor hurried to Sheppard's side, a grin spreading over his face.

"Colonel, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever rejoin us." Beckett clicked on his penlight and flashed it in Sheppard's eyes, chuckling when the man batted it away. He donned his stethoscope and checked Sheppard's heart and lungs, sighing when everything sounded in perfect rhythm. "How do you feel, son?"

"Good... My team?" Sheppard turned his head, catching sight of Jesi in the chair and McKay in the bed. "Rodney...?" He struggled to sit up, but gave in when Weir and Beckett held him down.

"John, easy; Rodney's fine. He has an injured airway which needs time to heal." Weir brushed at the hair matted to Sheppard's forehead. "Carson has him sedated, but he's not as bad off as he looks."

Sheppard shot his friends concerned looks, but relaxed when Jesi nodded from behind Beckett.

"How long..."

"You've both been my guests for five days now. Would you care to sit up a wee bit?" Carson asked. At Sheppard's nod, he moved to the head of the bed and raised it slowly.

Sheppard gulped, fighting the roiling nausea. The room tilted and spun, playing games with his equilibrium. A hand gripped his shoulder, anchoring him to the bed until the room stopped moving. He glanced up into calm blue eyes that crinkled around the edges when Beckett smiled.

"Better?"

"Much. Thirsty..."

"Oh, right here, Colonel, sorry." Beckett used a spoon to dish out a few ice chips, sliding them between Sheppard's parted lips.

"Uhmmm, thanks." Sheppard swallowed reflexively, the cool ice putting out the fire that burned in his throat. He searched for Weir, finding her sitting next to Jesi; they were both watching him. "Ronon, Teyla... Lorne?"

"Everyone is just fine, banged up a bit, but okay." Weir glanced at Jesi before continuing. "We lost five marines, but Lorne and I took care of the family casualty notifications."

"Five marines..." Sheppard's hands tightened into fists around the blankets. "Damn it! I thought the weapon would save lives." He coughed roughly. "The Wraith saw us. They couldn't touch me, but they could hurt my mind! What good does that do us? Nothing! The weapon is useless." He coughed again, spitting up phlegm.

Beckett handed him a wad of Kleenex. "Calm down, Colonel, or you'll suffer a setback."

"John, the device wasn't a complete failure. You and Jesi successfully defended our teams on the planet. You single-handedly destroyed four hive ships! Some things might not have worked as well as we'd like, but I'd say the weapon was an overall success.

Sheppard forced himself to relax and breathed in slowly, counting to five, and then exhaled to another five-count. Once he had his emotions in control, he turned toward Weir.

"The question is can we fix the stuff that didn't work?"

"The man who can answer your question is lying right over there. As soon as he's better, you can ask him. I'm betting he's already devising solutions in his sleep." Weir smiled.

Sheppard's sympathetic eyes drifted to McKay. He knew the scientist would hate the leads, wires, and tubes sprouting from his body like potato roots. Rodney would definitely have a few choice words for Carson when he found out about the ventilator!

"When can he get rid of that contraption?"

"I'll start weaning him off the vent tonight. Hopefully he'll be completely free by tomorrow evening." Beckett coughed softly. When Weir glanced up, he jerked his head toward his office. "Colonel, I know you must be hungry. Can I send for a tray?"

"Maybe later, Doc. I'm still pretty sleepy." Sheppard yawned, catching sight of Beckett's frown. "I promise I'll eat later -- really."

"Aye, that you will or I'll not be removing the IV and catheter any time soon!"

Weir stood and stretched her arms above her head with a half groan – half yawn.

"I'll let you rest, John. I'm glad you're back among the cognizant!" She grinned and followed Beckett to his office.

"Huh, wonder what that little meeting's about." Sheppard's smirk faded as he caught sight of Jesi's solemn face. "What's wrong?"

Jesi shook her head, her eyes meeting his. "Nothing really... I'm glad you're okay. I was... worried about you, about Rodney. The Wraith are appalling! How do you get used to it... all that death and worrying about your team?"

Sheppard read the quick flash of fear that crossed her face.

"Training. The Air Force teaches us to bank the fear and follow our intuition. Even so, it doesn't negate stressing about my team. That's what keeps me on my toes, keeps me sharp."

"Now I understand why you didn't want me to stay here. When I saw you disappear, and I... thought you'd been killed, I almost lost it. Thanks to Major Lorne, I kept it together." Jesi looked down, picking at a dry patch of skin around her fingernail.

"What are you talking about, you were great! You helped activate the weapon."

"I feel like I should have been able to help Rodney. If I could have done more, he wouldn't be connected to a ventilator."

"You saved Rodney! If you hadn't taken out that Wraith, McKay would be dead. Atlantis reminded me recently that we can't control everything! Hasn't she been telling you the same thing?"

"Atlantis? No!" Jesi pulled her knees up, resting her chin on them, and hugged her legs.

"So... she doesn't bring you to strange places and chat – face to face?" Sheppard looked down at his hands rearranging the blankets as his shoulders tightened.

"No... Are you saying you've seen her?" When Sheppard ducked his head, Jesi jumped up from her chair, sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed his hands. "You _have_ seen her! What did she say? What does she look like?"

"Shhh, I didn't say I'd seen her! I had two very vivid dreams about her, but I don't want Carson to think I'm nuts." Sheppard glanced toward Beckett's office before leaning closer to Jesi. "She's old, like the city. She's sweet, though. She tended my wounds and made me drink tea..."

He pulled his hands from her grasp and flipped them over, staring at the scrapes across his palms. He tossed back the covers and pulled up his pant legs, inhaling sharply at the deep bruising across both knees.

"It was real," He expelled a breath. "The path, the fog, the... everything."

Jesi gripped his hands, studying the red skin. "What happened to you?"

Sheppard raised dazed eyes to her worried face.

"Something wonderful," and then he laughed.

* * *

"What's wrong, Carson?" Weir asked, following him into his office. 

"Ach, nothing, lass. Jesi looked upset, and I wanted to give her a wee bit of privacy with her brother." Beckett leaned against his desk as he studied the siblings through the observation window, and gave a slight nod. "Looks like they're having a serious conversation. Good, they both need it!" He turned away from the window and caught Weir's eye. "Now if we can get Rodney off that blasted vent, life can return to normal."

"I'm not so sure that'd be a good thing. You know how crazy 'normal' is around here!" Weir turned, startled by a loud commotion in the hallway. She relaxed when she saw Ronon stride into the infirmary, one arm in a cast, followed closely by Teyla and Major Lorne. She smiled as she watched them converge around Sheppard and McKay. "Can you believe how lucky we are to have such a fine group of people defending Atlantis? I don't ever want to lose them."

"Aye, that would be a tragedy, for sure." Beckett said as he observed the group of friends laughing, and trading handshakes and hugs. "It's good to see them laughing like that. We've not had enough joy since we arrived."

"Yes, I agree. There's nothing funny about living under constant threat. You and Kate do a wonderful job of monitoring everyone for signs of stress."

Aye, and I've my top three patients right here in the infirmary -- John, Rodney... and you. Are the sleeping pills helping with the bad dreams?"

Weir pursed her lips and looked at the floor. "They help a little, but the dreams are so vivid. I keep reliving Kolya trying to drag me through the gate, imagining what could have happened if John hadn't shot him." She shuddered and hugged herself. "The man is pure evil. Did you know he keeps lizards?" She shivered again. "I hate snakes, lizards and the like."

"What? Where did you hear that?" Beckett's mouth dropped open.

"Oh, Kolya's become a bit like bin Laden. He has an underground network who releases his writings from time to time. Teyla's people keep us informed when one surfaces. The man is crazy, but apparently a brilliant writer."

"Huh, one would never guess." When Beckett saw Sheppard yawn, he pushed off from his desk and headed to the outer room. "That's my cue."

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard, I wanted to say thanks for saving my ass last week. I came close to being Wraith steak." Lorne stuck out his hand and grinned when Sheppard accepted the handshake. "I saw my life flash past for a second there, Sir." 

"I can't take credit. I distracted the bastard; Jesi finished him off." Sheppard squeezed Lorne's hand a little tighter before dropping the handshake. "She said you looked after her and Rodney when I lost the connection with the dimension jumper. I'd say we're even."

"Yes, thank you Marcus." Jesi slid off the edge of Sheppard's bed and hugged the soldier, grinning when his face turned scarlet. "I couldn't hug you then, but I can now."

"Ah, no problem, any time you want a hug, I'm your guy." Lorne's eyes sparkled as he caught sight of Sheppard's scowl. "What, boss? I thought you _wanted_ me to try and distract her from Dr. McKay?"

Sheppard groaned and tossed up his hands as Jesi's eyes widened. His gaze met hers, and he watched as her lips thinned.

"John-John, we have to have a little talkie later."

"How is Dr. McKay?" Teyla asked as she stepped between Lorne and Sheppard. She watched as Ronon leaned over and whispered something to McKay before giving the scientist's knee a gentle squeeze.

"According to Carson, we may get our Rodney back tomorrow." Sheppard glanced at McKay's bed. "I hate to admit it, but I almost miss his mouth!"

"Enjoy it while you can, Sheppard." Ronon snorted.

The Satedan didn't fool Sheppard. He'd seen Ronon talking softly to McKay and sent the big guy a silent 'thank you' nod. Sheppard was in mid-yawn when his stomach growled.

"You are hungry... and tired. Shall I bring you something to eat before you rest?" Teyla asked.

"I'll take care of that, lass. Now, get out and let Colonel Sheppard rest. Jesi, that includes you. I want you sleeping in your own bed tonight." Carson bustled up and waved them away from the bed.

The group dispersed slowly with calls of good night to Sheppard and a caress or pat for McKay. Jesi was the last to leave. She leaned over and hugged Sheppard.

"I feel like I'm abandoning you. I know how much you hate this place. I'll be back tomorrow and sit with you and Rodney. Maybe I can be here when he wakes up."

It surprised Sheppard how drained he felt from the short visit with his team. He raised a tired hand and stroked Jesi's cheek.

"I'm not alone; Rodney's here. Go get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow." He dropped his hand and yawned again just as Beckett strolled in with a tray of food.

Jesi kissed his cheek and hurried out before Beckett could censure her again.

Beckett placed the tray on the side table and rolled it in front of Sheppard.

"Here you are, soup and jello, the staple of any self-respecting infirmary I always say. If you put a decent dent in that food before I finish rounds, I'll remove the IV and catheter when I return." Beckett moved over to McKay's bed and began to check his vitals.

Sheppard managed to eat most of the soup and all the jello before Beckett finished checking his patients. When the doctor appeared beside the bed, Sheppard jumped.

"Sorry, Colonel, I didn't mean to startle you." Beckett checked the food tray and whistled softly. "You were hungry! It's refreshing that you ate so well without being pestered."

"I keep telling you, I pack away the food. I just burn it off again chasing after Rodney. Besides, I'd do anything to get rid of a catheter, doc!"

"Aye, if I were you, I'd likely feel the same. Let's rid you of your bonds then, shall we?" Beckett pulled the privacy curtain and removed the IV and catheter. "There you go. That should make you feel a bit more normal."

"Ah, doc, I feel so normal I have to make a trip to the 'little pilot's' room." Sheppard squirmed and gave the doctor his best hangdog pout. He watched Beckett's eyes, grinning when he saw the doctor give in.

"One trip to the restroom, and then it's off to bed with you."

Sheppard staggered when he tried to slide from the bed, but Beckett was there, supporting his weight and guiding him to the bathroom. Sheppard took care of his most pressing need before removing his shirt and splashing warm water over his head and chest. He dried off with a white infirmary towel and brushed his teeth with the complimentary toothbrush Beckett always kept in the cabinet. If Elizabeth only knew how many toothbrushes he'd accumulated over the past two years... Shaking off the thought, he answered Beckett's knock.

"I knew you'd wash up. Here, change into these."

"Thanks." Sheppard took the fresh scrubs the doctor handed him and slipped into them before padding across the infirmary, Beckett at his side. He stopped at McKay's bed, pitching his voice low.

"I know you hate this, McKay. When you wake up, we'll plan our escape."

"What was that, Colonel?" Beckett asked sharply.

"Nothing, doc, just wishing Rodney pleasant dreams."

Sheppard crossed to his bed and crawled under the covers. A nurse had changed his bedding and reclined the mattress, and Sheppard sank into his pillow with a sigh.

"G'night Carson." His eyelids drooped, and he turned his head in McKay's direction. The lights dimmed, and the scientist's shadowy outline was the last thing he saw before sleep claimed him.

* * *

He tried to swallow, but decided never to do that again. Scratchy brambles pierced his throat, and white-hot light behind his eyelids flashed in time with his heartbeat. Someone moaned. Poor guy sounds like he's in more pain than I am, he thought. 

Soft hands stroked his cheek. He wondered vaguely whose hands they were, but couldn't seem to open his eyes to find out. The hands moved from his cheek to his forehead and back to his cheek. Murmured words reached his addled mind, their meaning becoming clearer as the minutes passed. Someone pressed his hand, and called his name. He tried to answer, but could not form words, only a hushed whimper. One hot tear escaped and trickled into his ear. The hands were there, dabbing up the moisture and stroking his hair. His body was road kill, squashed flat and stuck to the blistering tar.

He drifted for a while, aware of the babble of conversation around him. The hands continued their ministrations; sometimes a light feminine caress, other times a firmer masculine touch, but each meant to rouse him or offer comfort when he cried out in agony.

Darkness reared up and took him for a joy ride. He hid from the Wraith as darts swarmed past like evil hummingbirds. One Wraith caught him. The creature wrapped its clammy fingers around his neck, cutting off his oxygen past the point of conscious thought. His scream shattered the darkness, and he jerked up in the bed.

"Rodney, shhh, you'll damage your vocal chords and lose your voice permanently."

The firm hands were back, pressing him to the bed. He dragged open his eyes and blinked rapidly at the bright golden glow that encased Carson as the doctor hovered above him. Was he wearing a shiny halo? If Carson had a halo, he wanted one too! He reached up, grabbed the circle of light from above the doctor's head, and yanked.

"Rodney! What in the bloody Hell are you doing, man? You're pulling my hair!" Beckett let go of McKay's shoulders and grabbed the fists furiously tugging on his brown locks.

McKay held tight. He wanted the halo, and no voodoo doctor was going to take it from him. He dragged the halo to his chest and hugged it.

Beckett's muffled yelp had several nurses rushing to his side. They struggled to untangle McKay's fingers from Beckett's hair, finally succeeding. Beckett staggered away from his thrashing patient, hands scrubbing at his scalp.

"What's wrong with him, doc?" Sheppard asked, wiping sleep from his eyes. "Do you need help?"

"No, no, Colonel, you stay in bed. Rodney's just having a hard time. Some patients become violent when they wake from sedation; apparently Rodney is one of them."

Beckett stepped over and took the nurse's place, holding the man's flailing arm to the mattress. "Sarah, I hate to do it, but could you bring me the soft restraints?"

The nurse nodded and did as Beckett asked. Once they had McKay restrained, Beckett grasped him by both shoulders and shook gently.

"Rodney, look at me!"

McKay's head tossed from side to side, his eyes wide.

"Wraith... killing me," McKay struggled to force out the words. "Cars'n... hurts."

Beckett cringed at the rough whispered words. "Aye, lad, that Wraith did a number on you, but he's gone now. He can't harm you. I know your throat hurts; try not to talk..."

"No... Hurt everywhere." McKay moaned and closed his eyes. "Help me." Another tear escaped and slid down his cheek.

Beckett's head dropped, and he sighed. "Rodney, lad, I know you're in pain," He reached over and brushed away the moisture. "It'll get better, I promise. Just hush and go back to sleep." For a moment, he thought the scientist had drifted away, but McKay's body twitched and his eyes shot open.

"Teyla... Ronon, Jesi, Sheppard! Where's Sheppard?"

Sheppard slid from his bed and hurried to McKay.

"Hey, buddy, we're all good. You're the one we've been worried about." He clasped McKay's forearm and smiled down at his friend. "Be good and listen to Carson. Sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up. I'll give you all the gory details."

McKay's eyes connected with Sheppard's and held. "Wraith ships?"

With a negative shake of his head, Sheppard said, "No Wraith. We did it; we destroyed the ships and killed the bastard who did this to you, so relax. Concentrate on getting better, 'cause we have some work to do on the dimension jumpers."

From Sheppard's left, Beckett murmured, "I just slipped him some pain medicine, Colonel. He'll likely drift off in a moment."

"Thanks, doc, I'll stay with him until he's asleep," Sheppard said, his eyes never leaving McKay's.

"Work on... dimens'n jump'rs?" McKay asked as his lids drifted downward.

"Shhh, rest your voice. We'll talk about it later." Sheppard squeezed McKay's arm and watched him succumb to the pull of sleep. He stood and turned to face Beckett.

"He's asleep. Can we lose the restraints now? I don't want him to wake up wearing them."

Beckett nodded and removed the soft bindings from McKay's wrists and tucked them under the mattress, leaving the other end attached to the bedrail. He glanced up in time to catch Sheppard's disapproving frown.

"Ah, just in case we need them later. Now as for you, didn't I tell you to stay in bed? You don't listen well, Colonel." Beckett's serious face relaxed into a smile. "This time I'm glad you didn't listen to me. He needed to know you were okay, that the team was fine. Being there helped him."

"I'll always be here for my team. I don't know how _not_ to be here for them." Sheppard dragged a hand through his hair, his forehead etched with worry lines. "At least he's finally off the vent. His neck is purple and black, Carson. He was near death." Sheppard swayed with reaction.

Beckett grasped Sheppard's elbow with a steadying hand and led him to his bed, helping him settle in.

"Aye, that he was, but you made sure that didn't happen, that your team made it back. You're funny that way, Colonel." Beckett's affectionate smile was contagious, drawing an answering one from Sheppard as the doctor adjusted the blankets around Sheppard's shoulders. "It's the middle of the night. I want you to be a good boy and copy Rodney. Get some rest."

"Hey, I said I was a good patient, but I've never claimed to be a good boy!" Sheppard smirked as the doctor walked away, shaking his head.

* * *

TBC 

_A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in posting the last two chapters. It stems from two things, the desire to write better, and illness. I've suffered from allergy/sinus crap for the last week and a half. I had just enough energy to get me through the workday and make dinner for the kids. I feel better this weekend, and hope I wrote a decent chapter. If not, blame it on the medication! (grins)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Coming Home**

Spoilers: Not intentionally, but references to both seasons may slip in on occasion.

Rating: T for some mild language and potentially disturbing images in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters associated with it, unless you count Jesi.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

McKay drifted. The last two days had passed in a blur of shifting images. He had a vague recollection of waking in the infirmary, confused and in pain. Beckett had been there, Sheppard too, soothing him into sleep. He thought Teyla had stopped by a few times, once humming a little song while she stroked his hair. His next fuzzy memory (more likely a dream) was of Ronon sitting with him in the quiet night hours, recounting stories of McKay's bravery during the recent Wraith battle. The Satedan had promised they'd spend a few lazy days on a planet inhabited by beautiful blonde women as soon as McKay felt better. Yup, probably a dream, that one. He woke several times to the vision of Jesi sitting beside him, reading or dozing, but always wearing a gentle smile when he called her name. And Sheppard... the man was a lighthouse guiding him through the mist of pain, flashing a warning and preventing him from crashing into the shoreline of insanity.

A light squeaking pulled him from his musings. He lie there, eyes closed, trying to place the sound.

"Psst, McKay."

He groaned and rolled away from the voice.

"Go 'way, I'm sleeping." His rough voice sounded odd to his own ears. Beckett assured him it would heal in time. At least the pain wasn't so bad now.

"McKay! If you want us to spring ya', get your lazy ass out of that bed. You gotta hurry. Carson won't be gone long."

"Us?" McKay opened his eyes and reversed his earlier roll, catching Sheppard's smirk. His eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped. Sheppard stood there gripping a wheelchair, with Ronon, Teyla and Jesi lined up behind him.

"Hurry up, little man." Ronon shot him a snarling grin and patted the seat.

McKay pushed up and nearly tipped out of bed, but Sheppard was quick and caught him in time.

"Easy, Rodney, you don't want to end this little field trip before it starts."

"Are you nuts? Beckett will kill..."

"Hey, it's your choice, but you should know there might be a laptop in it for you."

"Oh, that's _so_ not fair," muttered McKay as he pushed away from the bed. "Beckett may have released you, but I've been on lockdown."

Teyla smiled and grasped his other arm, helping Sheppard ease him into the wheelchair.

"Where are we going?" McKay asked as Jesi slid his feet into a pair of slippers and Sheppard draped a blanket around him.

"Oh, out for a little stroll." Sheppard patted McKay's shoulders and turned the wheelchair away from the bed, then set the brake.

Jesi leaned down. "Close your eyes."

"What? Why? I don't--"

"Do you trust me, Rodney?" She asked.

He stared at her, unsure how to answer. He didn't trust many people. Now that he thought about it, the few people he _did _trust stood in this room, sans Elizabeth, and if he was honest with himself, Carson and Radek.

"Yes."

Her lips quirked and her eyes sparkled. "Good. Close your eyes."

And he did.

She wrapped a cool cloth over his eyes and tied it behind his head. Day turned to night.

"I knew I'd find a woman willing to have a little fun with blindfolds!"

A hand cuffed the back of his head, but without much oomph. "Do I have to keep reminding you that she's my sister?"

"Ow! Injured man here," he said, but he grinned when laughter filled the room.

"C'mon McKay, time's a wastin'." Sheppard released the brakes and shoved the chair forward.

McKay grabbed the handles with white knuckles and moaned as the darkness whirled and dipped.

The chair came to an abrupt halt, and two steadying hands landed on his shoulders.

"You okay?" The warm vibration of Sheppard's voice slid past his right ear. "We can escape another day. Just say the word."

"No! I mean... I got a little dizzy for a second, but... I'm good."

"Uh huh, you didn't read the script. That's my line." Sheppard nudged the chair into motion, a bit more slowly this time. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks. Where'd you say we were going?"

"We didn't, little man, but you'll like it." Ronon's big paw ruffled his hair and Teyla laughed.

The door whooshed open as they passed into the hallway and turned to the right. A scuffling sound off to his left made him twist in the chair.

"Dr. Simpson is to distract Dr. Beckett. Coast is clear, Colonel. Have safe trip."

"Thanks Radek. We owe you one," Sheppard said as they rolled past the Czech.

Two transporters and four hallways later, McKay felt the shift in temperature. Warmth washed over him, easing the tension of the last week. He breathed in deeply; the salty air stirred his heartbeat. He was outside. In the sunlight. With his friends. His mouth turned up on one side, and he let the blanket slip from his grasp.

Sheppard slowed to a stop, parked the chair, and with one tug, unfastened the blindfold.

McKay blinked rapidly at the sudden blinding daylight. Once he could see, he gasped and shot his gaze to Sheppard.

"What is that?"

"What's it look like, McKay?"

"It looks like the pier." McKay glanced at the people standing before him wearing silly grins.

"Ah, but it's more than just the pier. It's a _picnic_ on the pier." Sheppard motioned and the group parted.

McKay stared at the blue and green striped blanket spread on the ground. His favorite foods packed the center, the Athosian equivalent of chicken, a salad made with local greens from the mainland, a chocolate cake and... was that a bag of Dorito's? Someone had gone all out. That looked like a bottle of Zelenka's finest resting in a bucket of ice. He grinned.

"Is that blue jello?"

Teyla stepped forward and took his hand, tugging gently.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, yes, of course I can walk. Why would you think I can't walk?" McKay stood and promptly slid to the hot pier, landing with a yelp. "Okay, maybe not so great with the walking..." He struggled to rise.

Sheppard and Teyla took him by the arms and helped him up. Sheppard drew McKay's right arm over his shoulder and looped his free arm around the scientist's waist.

"C'mon, buddy, nice and slow... that's it."

The pair staggered to the blanket, the group trailing along behind. Sheppard settled McKay on a corner and flopped down beside him. Jesi, Teyla and Ronon sat in a semi-circle facing the pair.

"It won't be long before Beckett discovers you're missing, so you'd better eat." Sheppard grabbed a plate. "What do you want?" He indicated the array of food spread around the blanket.

"Everything." He watched as Sheppard loaded food onto the plate. Once everyone had food and something to drink, Sheppard tapped his fork against his glass.

"Ahem, if I could have your attention please..."

All eyes focused on the suddenly serious colonel.

"Ah, I'd like to say, for the record, that I'm glad you're okay, Rodney. Watching that Wraith try to kill you... well, let's just say, it's a sight I never want to see again!" Sheppard shook his head, trying to clear the memory from his mind. "So, here's to Rodney, Wraith-fighter extraordinaire!" Sheppard raised his glass.

Jesi followed suit. "Here, here."

Teyla and Ronon joined their glasses with the others and responded in unison.

"Here, here."

A smile touched Sheppard's lips. "Rodney, where's your glass?"

McKay was speechless. He looked from face to face and absorbed the honest emotion reflected in each pair of eyes. He swallowed the lump blocking his voice then cleared his throat, cringing at the scratch of pain the action caused. He raised his hand, his flute joining the others, filling in the gap and forming a complete circle. His face broke into a grin at the light tinkle of delicate glass.

"I'm afraid the 'Rumors of my demise are greatly exaggerated'... as are the rumors of my great fighting ability. I don't remember a great deal about the battle, but I do know I couldn't possibly have contributed much to the effort."

"Oh, but you're wrong," Jesi said. "I'm drinking to your health as well as your bravery." She tapped her glass against the rest and tossed back the liquid in one quick gulp.

"As am I." Teyla emptied her glass.

"Face it, little man, you were brave." Ronon grinned and drained his drink.

"Yup, you showed no fear and you never gave up." Sheppard swallowed the amber liquid then eyed McKay's full glass. "Drink up."

McKay's eyes dropped, and he studied the bubbling liquid.

"No."

"What? Why not? You deserve it, McKay. Go ahead."

"It's not about that. Etiquette dictates I not drink when I'm the subject of the toast. So, refill your goblets, my friends. Hurry up, I sense Beckett is near." When they'd replenished their drink, he raised his glass again, the others quickly joining him. McKay's eyes connected with each one of his teammates before he began to speak.

"I've never had friends. Acquaintances and enemies, yes, but real friends... never -- until now. Each of you has shared a little of what happened, and I've pieced it together pretty well. So, here's to my friends without whom I wouldn't be here to bend Beckett's rules." McKay raised the glass to his lips and took a big gulp. He sputtered and sprayed liquid over Sheppard's chest.

"McKay! What the Hell..." Sheppard grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the damp splatters soaking into his shirt.

The other faces broke into grins and laughter as they watched.

McKay held the glass up to his nose and inhaled. "This isn't Radek's stash!"

"You're on medication! We may be brave, McKay, but we're not stupid. If Carson even thought we'd given you alcohol..." The colonel shuddered as he put down the soggy napkin and picked up his plate. "We'd better eat."

The group ate quickly, licking messy fingers and laughing as they recounted funny stories from their many missions. When they finished, Sheppard leaned back and patted his flat stomach.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm stuffed."

Ronon let loose a belch that echoed off the nearby walls. The thing took on a life of its own. "Sorry, the food was good."

The friends dissolved into laughter until Sheppard's radio squawked. He reached up and tapped it.

"Sheppard..."

"Colonel, its Carson. Have you seen Rodney? He's no longer in my infirmary, and I suspect you might've had a wee bit of something to do with the whole thing."

"Who, me? Doc, I'm offended you would even think that." Sheppard's face was pure innocence. "Have you searched around?"

"Aye, at first I thought he'd gone to his lab to sneak in some work, but I've checked and he's not there. Any ideas as to where else we should look?"

"We?" Sheppard gulped. This couldn't be good. "We who?"

"Dr. Weir and I, Colonel. Who else would be looking for a wandering Canadian scientist? I repeat, have you seen him?"

"No, doc, I haven't." Sheppard gave McKay a thumbs-up sign and confident nod. "Sorry."

"Ah, you daft buggers! I can see ya from Rodney's bloody lab window! Quite a nice view, actually.

As Sheppard listened, his face drifted from easy amusement to red-faced chagrin.

"We're busted, then?"

"Aye, Colonel, that you are. Get my patient back to his infirmary bed quickly, and I'll resist the urge to readmit you for another week of 'treatment'."

"We're already halfway there; Sheppard out." Sheppard cut the radio connection and turned to the group. "Okay people, you heard the good doctor, let's get McKay back to prison before the warden sends out his minions."

* * *

"Carson, I'm sure Rodney's fine." Weir placed a hand on Beckett's arm, trying to draw him away from the window. 

"Ach, I know he is. I can see him from here. It's good to see him relax and enjoy himself. He's been so quiet since the Wraith attack."

Beckett pulled the field glasses away from his eyes and handed them to Weir. She raised them to her own eyes and made a quick adjustment. A slow grin spread across her lips.

"Well, it looks like Sheppard and Jesi are returning the patient as ordered, and the others are stuck with clean-up duty." She set the binoculars on the windowsill and met Beckett's eyes. "Still, it was nice of you to let them finish their picnic."

"Well I'm not totally heartless, ya know!" Beckett smiled and spun on his heal, then headed out of the lab.

Weir followed with a quick wave to a very guilty looking Dr. Zelenka. "Good job, Radek."

* * *

Sheppard jogged a little faster and tried not to accidentally dump McKay out of the wheelchair as they flew around sharp corners and down long hallways. 

"But what about my laptop? If we go back, Carson won't let me have it." McKay's fingers gripped the chair arms, and he hooked his feet under the footrests in an effort to brace himself. Riding in a speeding wheelchair driven by Sheppard was akin to flying with the pilot in a jumper running from a Wraith dart.

"I'll worry about that _after_ I get you back. I'll take care of Carson... somehow."

"He seems like a reasonable man," Jesi said as she jogged beside McKay's chair.

McKay threw back his head and snickered. "Carson – reasonable, that's an oxymoron if I've ever heard one."

Sheppard slowed and guided the chair through the infirmary doorway. He scanned the room for signs of a medical ambush.

"Good, no Beckett. Let's tuck you in." He wheeled the chair to the edge of McKay's assigned bed and helped the physicist into it.

Jesi wheeled the empty chair to its rightful spot, then wandered across the open space slowly. She took a moment to study Rodney. His color looked better, even though they'd only been outside for thirty minutes or so. His eyes glittered with fiery energy as he argued with John about needing his laptop. Her face softened when John held up his hands, then crossed to an empty food cart and rolled it closer to the bed. He bent down, lifted the white cloth covering the tray, and revealed the corner of a laptop.

McKay pounced. He lifted the cover and powered up the computer, his hands shaking with repressed need.

"Ohhh baby, come to papa." McKay rubbed his hands over the keys and up the sides of the monitor. "Did you miss me?"

Sheppard dragged two chairs closer to the bed and ushered Jesi into one before he dropped into the other.

"Don't let Carson hear you. He might decide to keep you a little longer." Sheppard rubbed at the stubble shading his chin. "So, McKay, can you adjust the settings on the dimension jumpers, or is that beyond your capabilities?"

McKay glanced up. "Adjust the settings? Yes, yes, I can adjust some of them. Why?" He listened intently as Sheppard filled him in on the Wraith's ability to disrupt the users' mental connection with the device. With a few taps of his keys, McKay pulled up the schematics and isolated a grid.

"Ah, yes, I see the problem. If I adjust the calculations and randomize the pattern, I should be able to keep ahead of their psychic abilities. We'll have to experiment, of course, but..."

"So... that's a yes?"

"Yes, Colonel, that's a yes." McKay returned to his frenetic typing and muttered under his breath.

"Your amazing, McKay," Sheppard stated, his eyes catching Jesi's as he shot her a wink. "You can reprogram Ancient technology, but you can't figure out who used my password to send a message to the SGC."

McKay's head shot up, and his eyes darkened as he scowled at Sheppard.

"I told you the person knew more about computers than I do, and that's saying a lot. Besides..."

"Relax Rodney, I'm over it." Sheppard captured Jesi's hand. "If Jesi hadn't been here, you'd be dead."

"Well, not exactly. If I hadn't been here, maybe Rodney wouldn't have been on that planet in the first place." Jesi pursed her lips and gripped Sheppard's hand a little tighter.

"Or maybe my team would have responded to their distress call, but without the device. We'd all be dead. We could debate the potential outcomes ad infinum, but it wouldn't make me feel any differently about you being here." He studied her face then glanced at McKay. "It sounds trite, but I've decided some things really might happen for a reason."

"Fate." McKay felt the heat flood his face, but held Sheppard's gaze. "It's not always about the science. If you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll --"

"Rodney, back from your little excursion, I see." Beckett strolled up to the group. "You look a bit flushed." The doctor rested his hand against McKay's forehead and pinned Sheppard with an irritated glare. "Where'd you find the laptop?"

Sheppard grabbed the computer, snapped it closed, and tucked it under his arm. "Ah, I had a problem and needed Rodney's expertise."

"Expertise my arse, you've been breaking my rules all day, Colonel." When he saw Sheppard start to rise, he held out a staying hand. "No lad, no need to rush off, I have a few follow-up tests for you."

Sheppard groaned and sank back down. He shut down the computer while Beckett gave McKay a quick check-up.

"Well, Rodney, you seem fine, but you look a might tired. I suggest you get some rest, for yourself and for your voice." Beckett turned to McKay's guests. "You can visit for ten more minutes, but then you have to leave." With one last level look at the three friends, Beckett turned and disappeared into his office.

"So long Dr. McParty-pooper. I was just beginning to think life might be fun again." McKay slid down in the bed with a sigh and studied the ceiling. "He's right, though; I am tired. It's the good tired, the tired you get from spending time with close friends. Thanks, and thank the others for me, too."

Sheppard let his head drop back against the chair and yawned. "We didn't do it for you. We just like besting Carson."

Jesi clapped a hand over her mouth, hiding a grin.

McKay snorted as his eyes found Sheppard. "Say what you want, but I know the truth." He saw Sheppard yawn again. He tried to fight it, but lost the battle; his mouth opened in a matching yawn, and his eyes drooped. "You guys should go get some rest."

Jesi leaned forward and took his hand. "We'll sit with you until you fall asleep." She watched McKay's face relax as his eyes drifted shut.

"Shouldn't take long..." McKay murmured as he adjusted his body to a more comfortable angle. "Today was... nice."

Dreams beckoned, and he wandered down the dirt trail in search of them. The wildflowers growing along side the path oozed a heady scent -- a mix of sunlight, soil, and new life -- that sent him flying, free from fear, free from ugly Wraith, free from inner demons. With arms raised, he let go and fell backwards into the sea of flora.

Jesi knew the exact moment Rodney passed over into dreams. She let go of his hand and stood, then adjusted the blankets around his shoulders. She leaned down and pressed a whisper kiss to his slightly crooked lips.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I'll make it up to you, I promise." She rested her cheek against his face for a moment before she turned around.

Her face softened as she studied her brother. He was asleep in the chair, head cocked to one side and resting on his palm. He looked vulnerable, unguarded. One wrong move and his house of carefully balanced cards would come crashing down. She'd just have to keep an eye on him and make sure no one slipped a card from his deck.

"Just leave him be, lass," Beckett whispered. "The man can sleep anywhere, but he doesn't often sleep well. I'll wake him in a little while. You should get some rest while you can."

"Yeah, unlike my brother, I need a soft mattress and a comfortable pillow to get any rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Jesi ruffled Sheppard's hair lightly on her way past.

Beckett followed her to the door and waved good night before he retired to his office. Weir stood on the other side of the observation window watching McKay and Sheppard sleep.

"Now there's a sight. Do you think they know we were in on their little escape plan today?"

"Nay, not a chance." Beckett grinned. "And we won't be telling them now, will we."

"No, not a chance." Weir echoed with a small smirk. "Won't John hurt his neck sleeping like that?"

"Probably, but it'll give me an excuse to run those tests I threatened him with earlier. Go to bed. It's been a long day, and I've an inkling tomorrow will be worse. Rodney's had a taste of the damn laptop, and I know he'll want it back."

Weir grinned as she looped her arm through Beckett's and drew him to the door. "I'll go to my quarters if you promise to go to yours. You need rest, too, Doctor."

"Aye that I do." Beckett shut off the office lights on his way out the door. "Tomorrow's going to be a McKay day."

* * *

Jesi tiptoed into the semi-dark infirmary. She paused long enough to grab two pillows and a few blankets, before crossing the room. She nudged Sheppard. When he cracked an eye and grunted once, she handed him a pillow and pointed to the vacant bed next to McKay. 

"There's room at the inn for a weary shepherd."

"Beckett's gone?" Sheppard stood and twisted his head from side to side, trying to work out the kinks in his neck.

"Yup, just we chickens left in the coop." Jesi crawled into McKay's bed and spread the blanket over herself.

"What are you doing? There's another empty bed right there. Hell, you can have this one." Sheppard pointed at the bed she'd offered him.

"Relax, I'm just returning the favor."

She eased her arm under McKay's neck and tipped his head onto her shoulder. He turned sideways and slipped his arms around her, drawing her closer.

"Mmmm... flowers," McKay's murmured words flowed into her like heat on a bright summer's day, thawing the last vestige of ice hiding in the cracks and crevices of her heart.

Sheppard hung his head. "The man doesn't have a subtle bone in his body. When he wakes up, I'm going to show him how to play 'hard to get' the manly way." He plumped his pillow and tossed it onto the bed, then joined it there. He pulled the blankets around his shoulders and thought the lights into sleep mode. "If his hands start roaming, you wake me up, understand?"

"It's not _his_ hands you should be worried about, John-John."

"Jesilyn Sheppard Gibbs!"

* * *

_Epilogue:_

_Atlantis dimmed the lights over her three favorite charges. Her future now secure, the old city could finally rest comfortably. Her message to General Landry had been the right move, she thought. In the quiet of the night, she accessed McKay's profile and sent a secret command. In a scientific laboratory on a planet in a distant galaxy, a light began to flash on a small globe. After a few moments, the globe opened, revealing the gate address to Atlantis. It was time to lead a few more of her children on the path to finding their way home._

* * *

A/N: I've finally gotten to the end of this monster. This is a long chapter. I could have broken it into two, but decided not to. Forgive me? I fought with this story. I wrestled it to the ground where it promptly kicked my behind all over my computer monitor! Hugs! 


End file.
